untitled
by iamnottophiammelonlord
Summary: i was thinking of putting korra and chief lin bei fong up:) this is the whole season 1. i am going with the flow of the episodes and changing some scenes that would put korra and chief bei fong together:)
1. Chapter 1

First time to write a fanfic… hope you like it

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything

Let's get started shall we?

It is a hopeful day for Korra even though she ran away from South Pole, disobeyed the white lotus still got the blessing from her master, Katara. With full hopes and dreams ahead, she arrived at republic city. To do: get to the air temple island, but first things first… naga's hungry ( Korra's polar bear dog and her best friend) feed naga. Coming to the republic city without any yuans… to bad she can't feed naga.. but wait there's a pond.. nothing wrong with fishing.. until Korra runs before getting caught by the guard in the park. A couple of wandering on how to get to air temple island, when she noticed the triple triad bullying a nice phonograph vendor. (is it phonograph? I don't know) well. Time for avatar duty… she beat out the chump the triple triad… then was wrongly accused of one of metal bending officers… of course there no other way but to run away. Thinking she got away, metal ropes coming from the air ship had caught and sent her directly to the police station.

i can't come up with a title anyway this about korra/lin


	2. Chapter 2

Still… I can't think of a title… btw, thanks for the reviews… soooo here's chapter two…

DISCLAIMER: I do not own legend of korra or anything

" Let's see, multiple counts of destruction of private and city property. Not to mention evading arrests, you're in a whole mess of trouble young lady!" as the police slammed her chart on the table beside Korra who is handcuffed.

" But there were some thugs threatening a helpless shop keeper and I.." said Korra desperately explaining herself, and she was cut in the middle of her explanation by the police " can't it, you should have called the police and stayed out of the way!"

Korra continued, " but I couldn't just sit by and do nothing, you see I'm the avatar."

"Ooh I am well of who you are, and your avatar title might impress some people, but not me." Said the police, with that irritated emotion painted on her face.

Korra desperately explaining herself and really wants go snapped, " all right, then I to talk to whoever's in charge." With little proud expression on the teenager's face.

" You're talking to her." As the police sat down and introduced herself, still with the cold look on the avatar " I'm chief Bei fong…"Korra sat up as she recognized her name, Looking up to meet the emerald eyes of the chief "wait, you're bei fong, lin bei fong? You're Toph's daughter!" at the back of Korra's mind,_ how could I be so stupid? Barging in, causing trouble, at least I should know who the chief of police is! Stupid!_

"What of it?" chief said, remembering the stigma on her name and the fact that she is the greatest earth bender's daughter. But at the back of her mind, _yeah I am Toph's daughter… and I am proud of it… got problem with that? Chump?_

"Well then why are you treating me like a criminal? Avatar Aang and your mother were friends, they saved the world!

"that's ancient history! You can't waltz here into the city like a vigilante and bring justice like you own the place! they were interrupted by an officer saying that councilman Tenzin has arrived. Lin didn't want to deal with this right now… she knows to herself that she already move on with Tenzin and right now her priority is to send back the avatar to south pole and get her out of her city. As Tenzin entered, the classic cold and get straight to the point face and mood she gave to him. As they bargained to drop the charges, Lin agreed and gave the avatar the, I am watching you course, Korra returned the gesture with a mix of annoyance. Korra on her way back to south pole was surprised by Tenzin's last minute change of mind to let her stay. Tenzin told Korra about the press conference tomorrow and the fact that the chief will be there too. Tenzin commanded Korra to get some rest, as she will need it tomorrow. As Korra lay comfortably on her bed, she thought about the events that just happened. _I never knew that I am here! I can train with Tenzin for my air bending. This is sweet a view to the pro bending arena. And wow what a day._ As Korra is about to doze off…

_Chief Lin Bei Fong…_

Korra opened her eyes so wide that Naga almost yelped.

" Woah, what was that about?"


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own legend of korra or anything

Chapter three

Morning came, and the sun hasn't risen yet. As she got up on the bunker where she slept, well it was a normal thing for her. Spending the night in the station. What could the chief of police do? The avatar is giving her speech today and everything has to be in order. As she prepared herself some coffee just to give a kick on her sleepy blood. She didn't get enough sleep last night. The incident concerning the arrival of the avatar kept bugging her. It's like she felt something between her and the avatar. It was a feeling that she felt when she first met her past lover, Tenzin. _Wait, this is stupid, ridiculous, and ridiculously stupid. I can't have this feeling! Calm down Bei Fong! Calm down… this is not right and you know it. You were stressed yesterday and there is nothing more than that. _

She kept telling it to herself. But she knows for sure that there is something. She decided not to entertain those feelings as she took a sip from her cup to taste that coffee she's been dying to have.

Back at the air temple island, as Tenzin and Korra is preparing to go to republic city, Korra herself haven't got enough sleep last night. The thought of Chief Lin Bei Fong and the incident that happened yesterday kept on pestering her keeping her from preparing her speech. As she lazily climb on Oogie and ready to go to republic city where a lot of reporters and people are waiting for her.

The speech went well, not just the part where Chief Bei Fong was beside her the whole time while she was giving her speech and answering the questions of the reporters. Oh! How she hates reporters and they kept on bombing on her questions. She thought that it was fine to have the Chief of police beside her the whole time but she find it annoying especially when the events of yesterday kept pestering her and her name whispering on her whenever she tries to sleep.

After her speech, she just wanted to wander around the city and watch some pro bending. But Tenzin cut her through her plans and insisted on coming back to air temple island to begin her first lesson.

" My mother informed that you have never been able to air bend" said Tenzin, with the serious look on his face.

Korra sighed heavily, "Yeah, but I don't know why? The other elements came so easy on me, but every single time I try to air bend 'pfft' nothing."

" That's perfectly alright, we just need to be patient. Often the element that is the most difficult for the avatar to master is the one that is opposite to their personality." as Tenzin fixed Korra's sleeves.

" Korra's gonna air bend, Korra's gonna airbend!" said Ikki excitedly as Meelo waved his arm to meet them and JInorra waited patiently.

" what is that contraption?" Korra asked when she saw the tool used for training air bending

Tenzin explained and asked JInorra to demonstrate how to use it.

"the key to air bending is to be like a leaf. Flow with the movement of the gates." Tenzin said. Of course, JInorra passed through it smoothly, like a leaf.

Thinking that is will be easy, Korra challenged to do it with pride. As she tried to weave her way in she bumped to the first door to another and another and another 'till she got kicked out from the direction where she came it. Clearly not making it through. Determined that she would get it the second time, she tried again, " don't force your way through!"

" Dance like the wind"

" Be the leaf"

Despite the encouragements from Jinorra, Ikki and Meelo, she didn't make through and got knocked out. All can Tenzin do it release a heavy sigh.

"Air bend" as Korra gestured in front of Chief Bei Fong's face in the newspaper. No air came out. From her frustration she fire bended the picture of the chief. Maybe talking to naga will put her out of her misery, until she heard a live coverage of the match in pro bending championships. She went on the roof and listened with her white lotus bodyguards. At the peak of the game, Tenzin went in and pulled the plug, called out to Korra and reminded her again not to listen to that kind of stuff and commanded her to go to sleep. That morning, they tried meditation, still nothing.

_Tenzin won't stop me from seeing the pro bending match!_ Korra snuck out and went to the arena where she met the Fire Ferrets. Until she became a member and Tenzin had found out. Tenzin lost his patience. And decided to go to the match and there he saw Korra, moving and dodging the attacks like the wind. At the end, he allowed her to join the fire ferrets.

The next morning Korra, had to wake up early for her morning practice with the fire ferrets.

" What's the idea of making me train this early morning? Morning is evil." Korra complained as she threw the practice ball to Bolin. " We are the rookies, so we had the worst time slot at the gym." Bolin said as he threw the ball to Mako," and you're the rookiest of us all, we gotta get you on shape, so deal with it." Mako said as he threw the ball hard back to Korra. "you deal with it!" Korra snapped as she threw the ball to Mako knocking him down. Booh taka came in to give the boys their salary and taking it back again because of the miscellaneous fees which left them nothing. And what a news he just gave to the fire ferrets that they need 30k yuans to compete. With that news the boys knew they needed to do some extra work. Until Bolin got to a whole mess of trouble.

Mako went to the air temple island, hoping that Bolin was there. He saw Korra and went up to her " have you seen Bolin?"

" nice to see you too, and no I haven't seen him since practice"

" I don't know Bolin has a thing on getting in trouble"

Korra offered help, on her mind she could have just asked for Chief Bei Fong's help but based on whatever it is she is having with the chief, she decided not to. Korra and Mako spend the whole night looking for Bolin, but no sign of him. Again a thought of going to the chief might be a good idea, but disregarded it anyway. She decided to see if a time alone with Mako would erase the strange feeling she is having with the chief. In a matter of time, they saw the equalist protesting and they asked for what is the revelation and where is it. Night came and they went together to the event on disguise. Korra made the first move to take Mako's arm " what are you doing?" Mako, shocked about the gesture that Korra made. " we'll attract less attention this way" Korra explained. _Still, no spark, huh? Chief… chief… chief… _they went through the bouncer guarding the door and saw Amon taking the bending of the triple threat triad. Korra never felt so scared in her life as she saw Amon taking the bending of these people and how horrible it is to feel that something that defined your identity and become a part of your life taken from you permanently. Korra couldn't stop shaking as she tried to bend the steam to blast the water tank for distraction. _Shit Korra! Focus… focus, I need to save Bolin and get out of here. Stop thinking about Amon and his power to take bending. Focus on what's happening right now! _Korra hoped there was someone whom she can take this feeling of dread away from her. But there's no one and they have to get away. As she saw Bolin and Mako down from the electrocution they got. She moved fast and called out to naga to take them away from there.

After they got away, Korra wandered in the streets of republic city. Naga's foot took them in front of the police station. She looked up, she saw the statue of Toph Bei Fong. And all the memories that kept her awake for the past few days came into her, the first time she set foot on republic city, the first time she saved a hopeless vendor from the triple threat triad, the first time she ran away from the police only to end up getting caught and meeting Chief Lin Bei Fong, daughter of the greatest earth bender and the person in her thoughts the past sleepless nights. _What would the chief do if she saw Amon taking away bending? Amon, huh? Can I just waltz in again inside there just to ask and disturb her from her work? Aang, what should I do? _As tears run down on her face, crying discreetly, then she gestured naga to walk away and go back to the air temple island.

Beyond the knowledge of the avatar, chief Bei Fong saw Korra crying from her office window. " what is she doing in the middle of the night wandering around and looking up to my mother's statue?" she grunted in frustration and went back to work, but she couldn't help to think _what happened? Is she okay? Is there something going on with her? Should I go after her and offer her some tea here? What? What should I do? Mother? What should I do?_

_What do you think you should do? _as chief Bei Fong imagined that she is talking to her mother.

_I don't know? Go after her and comfort her?_

_Then go for it, my little badger mole! If you think that's the way to do it then do it!_

_Fine, and don't call me little badger mole!_

As she was about to go out, a thought came in to her _maybe she needs time to be alone, to think. I'll just make sure that she goes back to air temple island safe. _Lin followed the avatar secretly; she made sure to keep distance from them. naga sensed a familiar scent, she popped her head up and going back, she saw Lin gesturing back at the polar bear dog to keep quiet and go. The polar bear dog obeyed. Korra didn't notice that naga had a company seconds ago. Korra looked to where naga is looking and gestured her to go. She didn't notice nor knew Lin was following them to safety. They reach air temple island, of course Lin was with them being discreet. Korra too tired to do anything, went to her room and sleep. Lin sneaked in her room to pull the blankets to Korra gave naga a pat for good work. She went outside through the window.

_Well that was a waste of time! I better go back. Before someone sees me, and making myself look like a criminal. _She walked back to the city, until she heard a scream from Korra's room.

I'm so sorry for a long chapter. I can't think of a nice plot. Sorry I'll do better next time. I can't think straight right now.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own legend of korra or anything

CHAPTER 4

Korra soon fell asleep when she arrived at the air temple island. The night was quiet, so still. The moon shined directly at her room. No movements or sound was felt or heard. So still, like the time stopped. Then, she felt someone moved past the corridor. She jumped from her bed, when the equalists broke in to her room. The first one jumped into the window, the other two came from the door. Korra fought back quickly. One equalist jumped at her, but she managed to give him a fist of fire, she didn't notice the other equalist, until her chi was blocked. She underestimated them; she thought they were just some equalist. As it turns out, they were chi blockers. She fell down helpless, couldn't feel her arms. She looked up and saw Amon.

" After I take your bending away, you will be nothing."

Korra quickly got up screaming. Panting as she saw the horrors of Amon taking her bending away.

Naga, her best polar bear dog friend, liked Korra's hands to comfort her.

"Its okay Naga, I just had a bad dream." Korra hugged her best friend.

Lin, startled by Korra's scream, ran as fast as she could back to Korra's window. She didn't mind if Korra is awake or not, or someone might have already there to attend to her. Lin jumped into the window, making a quite entrance. She landed on Naga. Korra was shocked; she thought her nightmare of Amon coming for her is coming true. Korra jumped out from bed ready to fire bend the intruder. Korra didn't notice that it was Chief Lin Bei Fong. Before Korra could make another move, Lin introduced herself, still on her position where she landed.

" It's me, Bei Fong" raising both of her arms like she was prisoner

" oh, hi?" Korra could manage to reply.

As Chief Bei Fong was fixing herself, patting her thighs to remove the dust from her, she was startled when Korra suddenly gave her a hug. Lin didn't know what to do. She felt Korra crying on her shoulder, still not letting go. Korra hugged the chief even harder as if trying to give Lin a message to hug her back. Lin raised her arms gesturing to hug back when she heard that someone was coming. Lin broke the hug and told Korra to act normal, as Lin jumped out from the window.

" Korra, is everything all right? We heard a scream and a loud…" Tenzin said like someone is running after him.

" Yeah, everything's fine" Korra cut through his Tenzin, not letting him finish.

" but there was a loud noise, and you screamed?" Tenzin said looking at Korra with worried eyes

Korra thinking of an alibi for him to buy " there was just… uhmmm… a pigeon rat… I screamed and got out of the bed… but its gone now… sorry about the noise." she said, scratching her head. Tenzin still worried but bought her alibi " okay then, go to sleep" as he walked away and closed the door.

Korra, sighed and remembered that chief Bei Fong jumped from her window, she looked out to check but the chief was gone. Korra tried to follow her until the air temple island dock, but there was no sight of her anymore. With that she was determined to go to republic city now, to go after her. But, she lost from her body, she was so tired after what happened today so she decided to head back and go to the police station and talk to chief Bei Fong first thing in the morning. Korra was about to lie down when she noticed the chief's coat on the floor. She didn't notice chief Bei Fong was wearing one when she suddenly barged in her room. She took coat from the floor into her and smelled it. She smelled a scent of jasmine tea from the chief's robe and wondered, _is this how she smells? Like a jasmine tea? Or is just from what she has been drinking? Or there is more than that? Well at least she was here, even for a little while. Why was she here anyway?_ Korra went to bed tugging on Lin's coat into her face and chest. Savoring the scent. With that, she slept in peace, after all the events happened.

Lin ran as fast as she could without anyone noticing. It was one of her talents. If she has a chance to be alone from her mother or to sneak out with Tenzin, she was an expert on that.Lin arrived in her apartment really exhausted. She went to her bed and get some sleep when she realized that she forgot her coat at Korra's room. She face palmed herself for being an idiot, first for letting her imagination of her mother dominate once again her decisions, second for going after Korra, secretly, and third for barging in her room just to check if Korra was okay. But the feeling of tiredness is creeping in her body and decided to let it go. She metal bended her uniform from her and jumped into her bed to sleep. _At least, I got to see her. It's worth a shot._ She thought as she dozed off. She slept peacefully in many years of sleepless nights.

"There is a mad man threatening our beloved city. We need to create a task force that whose mission is to find Amon and bring him to justice." It was early in the morning that the council members had a meeting. It was Tarlock, council member from the northern water tribe. " Of course not! A move that aggressive would further divide the benders and non benders apart." Tenzin countered Tarlock's proposal. The other council members agreed to Tarlock's proposal and leading the task force. Tenzin snapped when Tarlock brought up Yukone and his father. But there is nothing he can do, with the support of the other council members on Tarlock it was impossible to win the argument.

When Korra woke up, it was already afternoon, she slept throughout the day. She went to republic city with Naga and with her is Lin's coat. When she arrived at the station. She went in and asked if she could see the chief. The officer said that Chief Bei Fong took a day off which was unusual of her. Korra asked where the chief is living. The officer stunned by the question and the fact that the avatar was talking to him, he obliged and gave the address. Korra told Naga to go back to air temple island and play with Oogie and the kids. Naga did as she was told. Korra followed the address. In no time she saw the building to her apartment. She was about to go inside when she saw Lin carrying flowers going out from the building. Korra decided to follow her secretly.

Lin felt someone was following her, and she already that it was Korra. She didn't mind and went on. She arrived at the solemn place where she offered flowers and lighted up incense on her mother's grave. She prayed silently. Korra saw her praying and decided to go back when she was stopped by large wall that rose from the ground. Korra slowly turned back. Korra knew that the chief acknowledged her presence. As she turned back to face Lin, she saw Lin's classic posture: standing straight with her arms crossed in front. Korra lowered her head and walked towards Lin.

Scratching her head, " I… uh… well… uhm…" Korra muttered. Lin didn't seem to mind of her muttering or the fact that she was there. Lin offered Korra incense. Korra was puzzled by the chief's action but she accepted it any lighted the incense with her fire bending. She prayed silently. When she finished, Korra said, " She is great. Really great." Korra looked at the chief. Lin didn't mind and kept her eyes and head from turning towards Korra.

" Yes, she is." Lin replied, with sadness in her tone.

" Walk with me?" Lin offered to Korra. Korra nodded her head.

" I… uhh… I'm sorry for following you today." Korra finally blurted out.

" It's fine. You are the second person to come with me alone to my mother's grave." Lin said. There was a moment of silence between them.

" I went to the station a while ago, you… uhh… left your coat last night." Korra broke the silence between them.

" I should be the one who is sorry. I followed you last night." Lin admitted.

Korra was taken aback when Lin admitted.

" I saw you last night from my office. You were staring at my mother's statue and cried. I didn't know what to do. So I decided to follow you to be sure that you are safe in going back to the island. I'm sorry. It was stupid of …" Lin was cut in the middle of her confession of crime last night when Korra suddenly hugged her again. It was a tight hug. Lin can barely even move. It was like Korra is not allowing her to go away again. "Thank you for being there for me last night. I know that we didn't get along the first time we met, but I was glad when I saw you barging in my room and making sure that I was safe. Thank you" Korra said as she broke their hug. " Maybe someday you will return back my hug." Korra said, and gave the coat back to Lin. Korra said goodbye to her after she gave the coat back. Korra said that she has to go back to island and train or else Tenzin will get mad. Korra skipped happily away leaving Lin.

" Korra, wait!" Lin shouted back at Korra who is a few yards away already.

Korra turned back and run toward Lin. " It would be rude of me if I didn't treat you some meal. It's already dinner. Why don't you eat dinner first back at my apartment and I'll call Tenzin that you will be a little late in going back at the island." Lin offered Korra. " Oh chief, that's fine. I…I don't want to bother you from your work…" Korra didn't have the chance to finish her sentence when her stomach growled loud enough for Lin to hear. " Really? Is that your argument, avatar? come on. There's meat in my apartment. I bet you haven't had meat since you lived there with Tenzin" Lin said making a fair point. " but… I'm really…" Korra's stomach growled again. " Fine, promise me there's meat… no shananigans" Korra said holding onto her stomach. " Do I look like someone who's making promises she can't keep?" Lin said glaring at Korra. " Nope you're not. Let's go! I'm starving!" Korra said, and leading the way to Lin's apartment holding her hand.

They arrived at Lin's apartment, before sun down. " ahem" Lin cleared her throat, trying to give Korra get Korra's attention. "may I please have my hand back?" Lin asked nicely. Korra didn't notice that all this time she held Lin's hand which made her blush. She tried to look the other way trying to hide her blush still holding on to Lin's hand. " Korra, hand… please…" Lin asked again, she herself felt that her face was heating up and blushing furiously, she turned to the other side too, to keep Korra from seeing her.

"oh! Yeah, sorry." Korra said softly, still blushing, head still on the other side this time scratching her head as she let go.

" thank you" Lin managed to reply despite the furious blushing she is having. Both of them didn't notice each other that they were blushing from their acts a while ago.

As Lin pulled up on of her sleeve, she bended the space bracelet her mother gave as a reward for bending the earth the first time, which was also from his uncle, Sokka. Sokka gave the space rock to Toph, when he built his space sword from the meteorite. Toph molded it to a bracelet. Lin molded the space bracelet into a key and opened her door. " Aren't you coming in?" Lin asked Korra who was totally amazed by it. Korra went back into the reality " yeah… that was cool. Where did you get that bracelet? From Ba Sing Se? Where?" Korra bombarded Lin with questions as she came in and closed the door behind her. " My mother gave this to me when I first learned how to earth bend. My uncle Sokka, gave it to her." Lin answered changing the key into a bracelet and wrapped it around her arm. " make yourself comfortable, wait until I get the dinner ready." Lin ordered Korra. Korra obliged but her curiosity took her to the bookshelf. She was amazed and wondered how Lin managed to finish all of the books in her bookshelf. Korra got one, " The Greatest Earth Bender" by Lin Bei Fong.

" anything, you are interested in?" Lin asked as she moved from kitchen to where Korra is. Halfway through, Korra turned and showed Lin the book she got. Lin stopped her tracks. She was shocked on how on earth did Korra found that book? She thought she placed it in the corner where no one would notice. Apparently, Korra saw it. She was the author of that book, supposed to be a gift to her mother even though she knows her mother was blind.

"where, how… did you get that book?"

"I found it." Korra replied and seemed happy about it

" you made this for Toph?"

Lin knew that Korra found out that she made it. Lin didn't answer instead, " come on, dinner's ready"

Korra went back to air temple island. She practiced air bending. The radio was turned on and playing a nice moody music.

" greetings, my fellow equalists."

A familiar voiced stopped Korra from practicing and turned toward the radio.

" this is your leader, Amon"

Korra's eye grew in terror. Her heart thumped furiously. She couldn't describe the dread she is feeling. The voice from the radio continued, " as you know republic city has made me Public Enemy number one. Proving once again that the bending oppressors in this city will stop at nothing to stop our organization. But we cannot be stopped. Our numbers and forces grow stronger everyday." A cold sweat dropped down from Korra's forehead. " the time has come for benders to experience fear."

Early that morning Mako had a minor accident, which he was great for that he had because he met a beautiful lady, and invited him to dinner, and to meet her father, Asami. Back at the air temple island, Tenzin's family and Korra are having a meal, when Tarlock interrupted. He asked for the participation of Korra in operation finding Amon and putting him to justice. To everyone's surprise, Korra rejected the offer. Tenzin asked if everything was fine. Korra replied that everything is fine. Deep on Korra's mind, _no everything is not fine. Not okay… it won't be okay… _Korra went out and played with Naga.

" hello fellow teammate"

a familiar voice called to her, Bolin. Bolin went to the island to check up on Korra. That was the start of Tarlock giving gifts to Korra until one day she snapped and shooed the messenger away. The messenger handed an invitation to her. The invitation said that Tarlock is throwing a welcome party for the avatar. Tenzin, his family and Korra went to the party. Tarlock introduced Korra to the famous and respected people in the republic city, until Tarlock saw the Chief Lin Bei Fong and asked her to come over. Korra thought _wow she really doesn't get out of that uniform._

Lin went towards them. Lin thought that she has to be as cold as she can be to the avatar. She decided not to let her whatever feelings she is having for the avatar to take on her. With that decision she told the avatar, " Just because the city is throwing this party, don't think you're someone special. You've done absolutely nothing to deserve this." Korra thought _what was that about? Just yesterday… hmph… I don't get her… _after that Tarlock led Korra to the reporters and questioned her about not participating in the task force. To her irritation, she snapped out and agreed to Tarlock.

The task force with Korra invaded the equalists' hide out and captured them. There was another press conference. With Korra's anger and irritation she challenged Amon. Midnight came, and there is still no sign of Amon, she decided to head back, then just before she could take another step, she was caught and saw Amon. Amon threatened her that he would take her bending away in the right time. With that, she was knocked out. When she regained consciousness, she saw Tenzin running to her, asking her if Amon took her bending. She tried to fire bend. A fire ignited from her hand. She was glad that it was still there. She couldn't help it anymore; she told Tenzin that she was so scared.

Korra asked Tenzin if she could stay a little bit longer in the city. Tenzin didn't want to but she let her stay, but let Korra promise to go back to the island. She promised.

Korra wandered again the streets of republic city only to end up in front of Chief Bei Fong's apartment building. She went inside and up to Lin's floor. She stood in front of Lin's door. After a few minutes, she knocked to her door.

knock knock*

No answer

knock knock*

No answer

knock knock*

The door opened, it was Lin. Lin was shocked that Korra was there, although she would normally know who was waiting outside. Lin was so tired that she didn't use her seismic vibrations to know who was knocking on her door in the middle of the night.

" it's the middle of the night, what are you…" Lin was stopped when Korra let herself in, and jumped at her hugging her so tight. Lin could feel that she was crying. Lin let it go and

"fine you can spend the night here, I'll call Tenzin." Lin tried to let go but couldn't.

" I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone here. I'm sorry. I'll go now." Korra apologized

" I didn't open that door for you for a hug and let you go on your own feeling like that. Stay here for the night. I'll let Tenzin know" Lin walked towards the phone and called Tenzin. Tenzin agreed to let Korra stay with her for the night. When she turned back to Korra, she wasn't there. Lin felt the vibrations of Korra's walk into her room. Lin went after her. " I'll sleep in the couch then. You sleep there." Lin told Korra

" Chief Bei Fong… please don't sleep in the couch… sleep with me here…" Korra said softly that only the two of them could hear.

Before Lin could say anything,

"I'm sorry… I just need someone to be there for me… I just need some company…"

Lin, so tired from the day she had and too tired to argue " stop saying sorry Korra, it's not like you. Fine, I will sleep with you."

Lin went to the bed, as they lay down, Korra moved in closer until she was hugging Lin. Korra's head over the chief's chest, listening to Lin's heart beat, her other arm was layin of top of Lin's stomach and drifted off to sleep. Lin tried to move her, but she was really tired and she let it be. She held Korra's hand and the other hand was cupping Korra's head.

They slept peacefully together, with smiles on their faces.

Again I'm sorry for the long chapter. Hope you like it though


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own legend of Korra or anything

CHAPTER 5

Winter started that morning. The fire ferrets are in the gym early in the morning. They need to be in shape for the coming championship. Korra, Mako, and Bolin, threw attacks at each other ending their practice knocked down and laughing. "It's been great having you in the back to back practice, Korra" Mako said, while removing his helmet. " It feels good to be back, although Tarlock isn't happy about my leave of absence." Korra said sarcastically. " Hey, you joined fire ferrets before he made you that offer." Bolin pointed it out. " Ok come on, team huddle time." Mako leading the team. " are we ready?" "ready!"

"not quite" Asami said. She showed the new uniform of the fire ferrets. The Fire ferrets were able to join the tournament because Hiroshi Sato, Asami's father, and owner of Sato Motors, sponsored the fire ferrets in the tournament.

" Hey Asami" Mako said, delighted to see her, and walked towards her giahhrlfriend

" hey sweetie"

" the uniforms are great!"

" you look great" Mako and Asami teased each other and cuddled up into a nose to nose.

Korra made a disgusted look on her face and acted like she was vomiting. Bolin just stood there watching the couple. As the couple turned around Korra, fixed herself and pretended like she didn't act vomiting. Korra stood straight as she met the Asami for the second time. She first met Asami back when Tarlock gave Korra a party.

" well teammates, I'll see you in the match tonight. Asami and I have a lunch date." and the couple strode off. Korra also got her bag and prepared to go already, " so Korra" Bolin scooted and tried to hit on her. "there they go and here we are all alone in the gym, just you and me, two alone people, together, alone" Bolin trying really hard to emphasize that they are alone. Korra didn't know what to do, or what Bolin was implying on the way he talked so, "uhh, I… gotta,, head back to the air temple to train with Tenzin, see ya!" she turned around. Bolin felt rejected, and decided to head to the attic.

That night, Mako was cooking and Bolin is trying to give Pabu, his pet fire ferret, a bath." Work with me, Pabu" Pabu, tried so hard not to get in the water, but Bolin won over him. " so… what do you think of Korra?" Bolin asked Mako. " in a girlfriend sort of way…" Mako didn't care so much about his question managed to answer, " she's great. But I think it makes more sense to go after Asami." " I mean a girlfriend for me!" Bolin tried to make it a point that it is about his love life. That got Mako's attention, " well?" Bolin asked. " I don't know Bo. It doesn't seem like a great idea for you to date Korra."

" you just said that she's great two seconds ago!"

" yeah, Korra is a great athlete, and avatar and stuff, but I don't know if she's really for girl material. She's more like a pal." Mako said it like he hates talking about Korra. " bro, you're nuts! Korra and I are perfect for each other!" Bolin said it with pride. " she's strong, I'm strong. She's fun, I am fun. She's beautiful. I'm gorgeous!" Bolin continued though the last part was kinda narcissistic of him. " ok I don't know what you think. I'm gonna ask Korra out." Bolin said with confidence then he continued giving Pabu a bath. "Look it's not nice to date a teammate. Especially during the tournament. Keep your head in the game and your priorities straight." Mako reminded him and seemed to reject the Korra and Bolin dating. "yeah yeah" Bolin answered.

Korra head out of the gym as fast as she can. She didn't mean to reject Bolin that way. It's just she is confused right now. With everything that's going on, she doesn't know what to do first or how to organize these thoughts. She decided to head straight to the dock and back at the air temple to train. But she is having second thoughts of going back immediately. She shook her head in confusion. As she walked and walked hoping to find a quiet place to sort out what's happening. She didn't know that she end up on the same place where she followed chief Bei Fong. She didn't have it in her mind to visit a grave. But she thought that this is the perfect place to think. Korra, went to Toph's grave and stood there as she tried to sort out the thoughts in her head. _Avatar, Air Bending, Aang, Spirit world, Republic city... Pro bending, Bolin, Mako and Asami… equalist, Amonwhat else? _Then she looked at the words engraved in the tomb " Toph Bei Fong, Chief of Police, Greatest Earth Bender" that's when it crossed in her mind. The events of the first day she came in the republic city, the event of her being interrogated for the first time in her life, the first sleepless night when it crossed in her mind, the first time she gave speech with that thought crossing her mind, the thought of asking for help when Bolin was captured, the time when she first cried and was seen by that person, the fact that that person followed her back to the air temple to make sure she was safe, the time when she rushed inside her room to check out on her, the time when she followed that person to the same place where she, herself is standing right now, the fact that she was in that person's apartment for two times already, the fact that she hugged that person but never managed to hug her back, the fact that she slept(as in sleeping, without anything else) with that person, and the first time she felt safe and slept peacefully with that person. It was no other than _chief Lin Bei Fong._ She paced back and forth asking herself what is the most important thing to her. How will her decisions affect the people she cared about? She didn't know what to do. What she did is to lie on the ground and look up in the sky. She tried emptying her mind and letting her thoughts float freely. But she can't help but to think about what happened last night. With chief Lin Bei Fong.

-Flashback-

_As usual, Lin woke up before Korra. She looked down and saw that they were still on the same position when they slept. Lin couldn't help but notice how beautiful Korra is. She took a full minute just to stare at her. Moment's later, the sun shone on Korra's face. Lin's face blushed when she saw Korra so beautiful as the sun's rays is lighting her face. As Lin stared, she noticed a teardrop ran down on Korra's face. Lin wondered on what the avatar is dreaming about and what has been bothering her ever since. She remembered the events last night on how she Korra hugged her and she thought on how she tired she is. Lin wandered in her own thoughts that she didn't notice that the Korra was awake and staring back at her. Korra didn't remove her eyes on Lin. She was amazed on how Lin isn't noticing that she is awake and staring back her when the fact is Lin is staring at her too. The phone rang. Both were startled and that's the time when Lin noticed that Korra is awake and staring. Lin answered the phone beside her. She didn't pushed Korra away from her. She just reached for the phone and answered it. Korra trying to savor the moment didn't move away from her too. When Lin, hung up the phone she looked at Korra. Either of them is not saying anything. Just staring at each other. Nothing. It took full five minutes of staring before they come to their senses. "I' ll cook some breakfast." Lin said as she hurriedly got up at went to the kitchen. " uhh… yeah." Korra did the same. She got up and followed Lin to the kitchen. Korra stopped at the doorway towards the kitchen and watched Lin while cooking. Lin didn't want to be watched, but part of her that acknowledges Korra's watching a satisfying one. But she thought that she has gone soft too much for her, so she decided to stop Korra from watching. " what is it?" she glared at Korra trying to scare her away and stop her from watching. Korra didn't flinch. She smiled at her and answered back, "nothing. It's just so rare that I get to see you cooking. And how amazing you look while you do it." Korra meant what she said. She didn't know why she said that but for her it felt right. " well then stop it. Break fast will be ready soon. Go wait there in the table." Lin said still giving Korra cold feet. Korra obeyed. Minutes later, break fast is ready. Korra ate happily and liked the food Lin cooked. "this is really good" Korra said with mouth full of food. Lin cannot decipher what she said and replied, " is that what they taught you? Talking with mouth full of food?" Korra didn't mind what she said so she swallowed her food with a big gulp and said, " I said, that the food is really good. I love it." With that she continued eating. Lin thought that she was cute especially talking with mouth full of food. Lin didn't show the joy she is having with Korra around. It makes her apartment warm and happy again, most of all, it makes her day. After the break fast, they went out together. While walking towards the station, Korra said " by the way, thank you for last night. I didn't mean to disturb you in that time but I really need some one to be there, and I thought it would be you. And I think I was right." then she smiled at Lin. "don't push your luck avatar. that will be the last time. I might have been lenient to you these past few days, don't think you're some one special." Lin still, giving her the classic cold feet. Hearing the 'don't think you're some one special.' part of Lin's sentence hurt Korra. She got angry with that at the same time she felt sad. She remembered the same sentence she got from her during the party. Korra tried to hide that feeling that she is having right now so before this could get worse she went back and head towards the gym. "what did I do to make her hate me so much? And why do I even want to see her and spend the time with her all time?"_

Korra together with Jinorra and Ikki fed the flying lemurs. " so, how's it going with the tall dreamy fire bending boy? You've been spending a lot of time lately with him." Jinorra asked out of the blue. " ooooh yeah… tell us all about the magical romance." Ikki butted in really excited. Korra surprised by the out of the nowhere questions from them. "what? Pfft… listen to you two. I'm not interested in Mako or any romantic stuff… mhhmm besides he is with that beautiful, rich, elegant girl… and I have someone or something other than or maybe him… sooo… yeah. But let's just pretend I am interested in someone, maybe or not him, what would I do?" Korra asked them. _ohh! If they only knew what's going on! I wish I could tell someone about it. Damn!_ Jinorra answered the question with a story she read about riding a dragon and burning down the whole country. " it was so romantic". Ikki countered her sister's idea by going in to the rainbows and stuff. _What was I thinking? Asking them about… about this stuff… as if they know something about it… and my current situation! _Pema butted in laughing sheepishly. Then she told about the history of Tenzin dating someone else before her. She suggested confessing the feelings she is having. Korra didn't know about something that will shock her. "ok kids, time to get inside the temple before you freeze out here." Pema, told her children. Jinorra and Ikki obeyed and went in. Pema noticed Korra smiling. " I hate to break your day dreaming, but let me tell you something." Pema got Korra's attention. " what is it?" Korra asked still smiling. "let's get inside first and talk in the kitchen while I prepare dinner." They went inside. " remember the time when Tenzin heard you scream the other night?" Pema asked. " yeah, what about it?" Korra answered and seemed confused by the question. Pema walked around the kitchen and Korra stayed in one corner. " well, I kinda saw what happened that night." Pema admitted. Korra's eyes widened about her confession. "wha… what did… you… uhhh.. see?" "I saw Lin pull the blankets for you when you arrived and how she jumped into your room by the window when she heard you scream." Pema told her as she asked for Korra to give her the bowl next to her. Korra gave it to her, but she couldn't utter a word, so Pema continued. "I didn't mean to see that… I was just walking in the corridors because my back it killing me. I also knew you lied to Tenzin about the pigeon rat because he told me. After he told me that, I snuck up into your room to check on you, that's when I saw you sleep cuddling her coat." Pema continued as if she isn't dropping a bombshell on Korra. Korra just face palmed herself, still no words came out from her. " look, I didn't mean to see that, but whatever will make you happy, I'll support you on that. But let me ask you this, who's gonna be it? Who will you choose? It also seems that you have something for Mako. You don't want to see Bolin to get hurt. And you are confused by the events that is happening between you and Lin. I won't judge on whom will you choose. Like I said, I'll support you because you are part of this family… well then, shall we eat dinner?" They ate dinner together. After eating Korra approached Pema, " thanks Pema, you actually helped me to face this non sense I am dealing with. I'm glad that I was able to talk this to someone else. Actually, you were talking not me, but anyway thank you, and I'll let you know on my decision." "ahh, it's nothing, it's the least I can do for you. And don't say its nonsense 'cause you won't be encountering it without a reason." Pema replied.

That night, they had their first match in the tournament. Of course they won. Korra, tried to make sense out of what Pema had told her and decided to choose Mako. After the match, Korra told Mako that she liked him. Before Mako could say anything else, her girlfriend arrived. With that, Korra backed away. Bolin invited Korra to go on a date with him. Korra agreed and they did lots of stuff together. They ate, drink and went sight seeing. Just then, Mako appeared and told Korra to stop whatever she is doing. Mako thought Korra is playing Bolin to get back to him. Korra snapped and told him that she wasn't. They argued until Korra kissed Mako. Mako kissed her back. Just then, Bolin appeared. With what he saw he ran away crying like a little girl. Mako blamed Korra for what happened but Korra pointed it out that he kissed her back. Mako ran after his brother and left Korra. " way to go Korra." Korra just stood there until it was time for her to go back to the arena. On her way back, instead of going straight to the arena, she did a little side trip to the station. She was about to go inside but she stopped herself. She thought of what Lin told her, " _don't think you're someone special"_ " yeah Korra, you are not special. I think I should stop side tripping here." Korra went back to the arena. On their second match, the fire ferrets were out of rhythm. They almost lost their chance when Korra defeated them in one big water-bending boom. After winning, Korra apologized to Mako and Bolin. Korra healed Bolin's injured arm. That's when they knew that the wolf bats are gonna be their toughest fight.

Korra was about to go back to air temple when she decided to take her last side trip. Korra decided to go to Toph's grave to think things through. When she arrived their, she lay down and watched the night sky. Though it was creepy she didn't mind because the view of the sky amazed her. Korra thought about confessing and kissing Mako. During the few seconds of blurting out to him that she liked him, she felt nothing. She felt like she just said it casually. During the time they were kissing, still nothing. She didn't feel the way she felt when she was with the person she slept last night. Now she knows, she liked her. She didn't want to face this but she has to. She liked Chief Lin Bei Fong. She liked her so much. She never felt anything like this. Not with anyone. Not even with Mako. Even with the part when Lin told her about not being special, she didn't care. All she cared about is this woman. Korra knew that Chief Bei Fong might not be able to reciprocate the feelings that she has for her. But she wanted for her to know how she felt and that's it. It'll just be a bonus if Lin can ever return the feelings she has for her.

Korra almost forgot how long she was there and how worried Tenzin might be until a figure of face blocked her view of the stars. It took her a minute to recognize this person. It was none other than Chief Lin Bei Fong. The one she was thinking about earlier. Korra jumped from where she was lying down and said, " oh spirits! Chief! what… what are you doing here?" Korra covered her half of her face by hand that only the upper part of her nose and her blue eyes are seen. Under the covers of her hand, she was blushing furiously.

"I should be the one who's asking you that!" Lin replied as she straightened up her posture and crossed her hand in front of her.

aahhh! This is my chapter 5… I think its crappy… sorry


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own legend of Korra or anything.

CHAPTER 6

After Lin told Korra about not being special, she went directly to her office and decided to let it go. She did some of paperworks. After that Lin took a break. She brewed a nice jasmine tea for herself. After she took a sip, she couldn't help but to think about what she said to Korra before they separated this morning. _" don't think you're someone special" _Lin told herself that Korra deserved what she said. Lin counted the things that Korra did the time she was in republic city. As she attempted to settle the cup in her desk, she absentmindedly placed it at the edge of the table and dropped the cup in her lap. Lin yelped from the pain from the newly brewed hot tea. Lin hurriedly went to the bathroom and douses the affected area with water. While the water ran down to her thighs, she felt relieved. As soon as she felt relieved a thought came into her. _I wished that Korra were here to mend my burn, if she knew how to heal with her water bending. _Just as the thought passed by, she slapped her face and stood up quickly, making her wound bump the faucet and caused further damage. She looked closely to her wound, she was in pain but managed to keep her voice down so as not to attract attention especially from her officers. Just then she heard footsteps and voices coming to the bathroom, she hurriedly fixed herself trying to act normal and for them not to notice how clumsy she was in getting a burn and making a further damage to it. She hurriedly went out before they can come in. the officers made way for her and didn't care. She went back to her office and looked in her desk for some bandages. Lucky she got one. She wrapped her wound and continued to work. While she was working, she couldn't help but to think about the things she said to Korra, the same words, twice. _Mother? Do you think I did the right thing? To her? _Lin imagined that she was talking to her mother. Of course she wouldn't expect an answer. Her office was silent. _Did I do the right thing?_

Lin barely finished her work. She was preoccupied by the thoughts pestering her. so before going home, she decided to visit her mother's grave. On her way there, she saw a silhouette of a person lying next to her mother's grave. _Who is that? Seems familiar, Korra maybe? I hope. _She couldn't see it clearly because it was already dark but she could feel the familiarity of the person's presence. Lin decided to take closer look. She was right. It was she! Korra lying next to her mother's grave. _What the hell is she doing here? She is supposed to be at the air temple by now. why is she here?_

Lin was surprised when Korra asked the question she was supposed to ask. "I should be the one who's asking you that!" Lin replied as she straightened up her posture and crossed her hand in front of her.

" I… uhh… I… wassss… just visiting. What are you doing here anyway chief? isn't it a little late already?" Korra said, almost scrambled her words when she appeared out of nowhere. Just a while ago she was thinking of her and now 'boom' she magically appeared right in front of her face.

"what am I doing here? She's mother. I have the right to visit her anytime of the day or night when I want to." Lin raised her voice a little at Korra to make a point. "okay okay… spirits, are you always like that? Korra said it softly so that only she can hear. Unfortunately Lin heard it clearly. With her vulcan hearing she can not to mention her hardcore training with her mother. " yes, as a matter of fact I am." Lin answered Korra. Korra was surprised that she heard it. " you heard it? Why? How?" Korra said really shocked. " as you can see we are the only ones here, and my mother trained me. Now answer my question, what are you doing here?"

" like I said, just visiting. Got a problem with that?"

Lin wanted to bury her in the ground with frustration. With all the things she has been thinking about Korra and Korra and Korra. She couldn't even do her job properly, of course there's a problem with that.

"yes, no… I don't know okay?! Happy?" Lin said. She didn't really know what to say which was very unusual of her. just then she grunted in pain from the burn she just had this morning. She hissed loud enough for Korra to notice.

Korra didn't mind what Lin just said what she cared about is Lin is in pain.

"hey! You okay? What happened to you?" Korra said as she moved in closer to her and knelt down to check on what Lin is covering in her thigh. It was obvious that she has a wound in there even though it was covered from her uniform.

" I'm fine. I don't need you. Go home!" Lin said still in pain as she pushed Korra away. Korra was pushed.

"hey you're in pain. Obviously you have a wound. I can heal that! Master Katara thought me how!" Korra said as she raised her voice. She was really worried.

" I don't need your help. I don't need you. Just go!" Lin raised her voice and it was higher than Korra. She didn't want to do that but she was really confused about her feelings for her. She didn't mean to say that she doesn't need Korra. Lin needed her.

" you keep on telling me that I am not special and you don't need me. Very well can you explain to me when you followed be back to the air temple one night and came in rushing to my room to check on me after I screamed? Can you explain when you slept with me the time I needed some company? Huh? Can you? Can you?" Korra tried to be strong. She tried to hold back her tears and sound as tough as she can be. But tears are building up in her eyes and her voice isn't cooperating as well.

" I don't need this. I'll go home!" Lin said then she turned away.

Korra didn't let her go this time. She run to her and hugged her tight not letting her go. " I don't care what you say. Just… just hear me out…" _this is it… no turning back now… _Korra turned Lin to her direction and looked into her eyes. All the confidence in her heart is building up then she opened her mouth trying to speak. Nothing. Nothing came out. Silence dawned to them. then she finally blurted, " at least let me heal you. After that I will be out of your hair." Korra said it like she was letting Lin go. And she was. Korra thought that Lin might think it's crazy.

Lin for a second she thought that Korra is going to say something she might regret. Then she agreed at her offer. "fine" she raised her uniform exposing only the wounded area. Korra bended water and healed the wound. With her water bending she could also assess the whole body's condition. She found out that there are many bruises and recently repaired bones. Korra thought of healing it but she doubted that Lin would allow it so she tried to radiate the healing and soothing from the wound to her whole body. She didn't let Lin to notice it. After she's done she said " there, you're healed. Now I'll be out of your hair." Korra grabbed her bag and turned away. She was disappointed in herself for chickening out into confessing. she was also mad at herself for being so pushy that almost sent Lin to the edge. But she let herself smile even though it was a little amount of time with her she was glad that she made that side trip.

Lin watched her get away. She wanted to stop her but her rules of herself hindered her. she was hurt from Korra's promise to be out of her way. She thought it was better but when Korra turned back she realized that it was worse. She was mad at herself for not figuring out what she really feel about Korra and why can't she explain the past events that she had with her.

The next morning, the fire ferrets were practicing for their match against the wolf bats. While taking a break, the song from the radio changed into the voice Korra dreaded the most. It was Amon threatening that if they wouldn't close the arena there will be consequences. Korra knew that Tenzin would close down the arena so she and the brothers hurriedly went to the council. They tried to talk the council especially Tarlock into it but nothing. Just before Tarlock is about to close the deal, a metal rope smashed the hammer Tarlock was holding. To their surprised they all looked at the direction where the rope came. It was chief Bei Fong. Korra thought _of all people, she showed up. Why is she here?_

" I can't believe I am saying this, but I agree with the avatar."

" you do?" Tarlock asked

" yeah, you do? Korra asked to and forgot about the thought she had before she could even speak

"I expect this cut and run response from Tenzin"

Tenzin just squinted his eyes.

" but the rest of you, come one show a little more back bone. It's time for the benders of this city display some strength than unity against the equalists"

"we must prevent the conflict between the benders and non benders from escalating in an all out war. The council is not changing their decision." Tenzin said with a high voice.

Tarlock seemed interested and supported the chief's proposal.

" if you keep the arena open, my metal benders and I will provide extra security during the championship match. There's no better force to deal with the chi blockers our armor is impervious to their attacks." Lin said proudly.

" are you saying that you will personally take responsibility for the safety of the spectators?" Tarlock said bluffing

" I guarantee it." Lin replied with proud

"it's hard to argue with the chief of police's record. All in favor of the chief?" tarlock said as the other council members raised their hands. With that the meeting is adjourned. Lin turned her back when she caught Korra's eye. They had an eye conversation for a second._ I'm sorry. I'm sorry. _ Both of their eyes said the same thing. They stopped looking at each other when Tenzin called her for a private conversation. Tenzin told Lin that he didn't want to see Lin get hurt and that Tarlock is playing him. Tenzin also told her that he would be there for Korra's safety. Tenzin treating her like a helpless girl irritated Lin. She walked away as she past Korra.

"e.. excuse me chief Bei Fongi just want to thank you for your help… it… really.. means… a lot." She frowned when Lin ignored her.

" uhh, what is her deal? Even when she's on my side she's against me." Korra asked Tenzin. " I have known Lin since we were children. She's always been… challenging" Tenzin said. "What did your father did to make her hate the avatar so much?"

"my father and Lin got along very well. I'm afraid her issues are with me."

"ohh.. wait a second.. it all makes sense now you and bei fong, bei fong and you.. you two were a couple.!"

" what? Where did you get that?" Tenzin was shocked by the revelation and looked around to see if someone else was there?

" huh, you're wife!"

"criminey, I'll have to have a word with her" Tenzin didn't try to deny it since it was already obvious.

" soo.. Pema stole you from bei fong. I'm surprised that she didn't try to throw her in jail."

"oh she did, anyway Pema didn't steal me. Lin and I were growing were growing apart for some time. We both had different goals… why am I even telling you? It all happened a long time ago and we've moved past it."

" apparently bei fong hasn't"

"wha… what do you mean? Of course she did! Shouldn't you be back home already?

" see you at home, mister heartbreaker!" with that Tenzin walked away.

Korra headed straight to the dock. She wanted to go to a side trip to her office or her mother's grave. She thought about what happened earlier. She really admired Lin. When Korra came out of the building, she saw Lin. She ran towards her. When Korra was a few yards from her, she stopped when the events last night crossed her. she remembered her promise to her to stay out from her. she then took a one last look and turned to the street towards the dock.

Lin felt her presence and knew that Korra was running towards her. she felt bad when she stopped and turned away. That's when she remembered that Korra would stay out of the way. Lin thought it would be better without her but she was wrong. Now Korra isn't around to piss her off she keeps on missing her. she asked herself if she made the right choice. She asked herself if the fact that she sided to Korra about opening the arena is about seeing her or doing her duty to the republic city. She was so confused but before she went on her way she looked back to see Korra. She never saw her again.

The night of the tournament came. Everything was in place. Lin and her metal bending police officers checked, double checked and triple checked the whole arena. Fleets of airships are surrounding the arena. Everything is in place, for now. Tenzin approached Lin and kept on asking about the safety of the arena. Lin snapped and told him to go away and let her do her job. Tenzin told her to work with him like the old times, as a friend. Lin promised to try to be less abrasive. The tournament started. A lot of spectators were there. The fight started. Of course there was cheating happening. The wolf bats paid off the referee to be on their sides. Tenzin noticed the cheating happening. Lin was surprised that Tenzin knew the rules of pro bending. The fire ferrets barely made through the first round and they noticed what's going on. Korra wanted to play dirty as well but Mako stopped her and they decided to play fairly according to the rules. Tahno and Korra are up to the stage. Tahno accepted the challenge making face to the avatar and underestimating her. as the referee blew the whistle Korra knocked out Tahno with a single blow. With that they won the round.

" I can't believe your sweet tempered father reincarnated into that girl. She's toughened her nails ." Lin said with her eyes fixed on Korra and her face with a little smile.

" reminds me of someone else I knew that age. You two might get along if would give her a chance." Tenzin said. Lin raised her eyebrow but in the end she smiled and careful for Tenzin not to notice. "hmm".

Round three is up and there is still tension between the two teams. The bell rang, the wolf bats bombed the fire ferrets with attacks. The fire ferrets desperately held in to their defense. The wolf bats pulled in another illegal move. the fire ferrets were knocked out of the ring.

Out of frustration Tenzin yelled " oh come one that's a dirty one! Open your eyes ref!" the wolf bats were declared as the champion again for the fourth time. Just then from the spectators an electric shock was happening. The equalists have been there the whole time. Lin was electrocuted before Tenzin could warn her. at the same time, Tenzin was electrocuted too. Both of them were unconscious from the shock. At the arena, Amon arrived. His loyal servant had electrocuted the water and rendered the fire ferrets unconscious, which gave him the opportunity to tie them. at the stage, Amon showed everyone his ability of taking bending away, permanently. He took Tahno's water bending. With that he got into his ride and lifeted them up to the roof. Before he could escape, Pabu freed them from being tied and Korra hurriedly came after them. Korra bended the water and made a water tornado. But it wasn't enough. Soon she began to fall, before she could plummet down a metal rope grabbed her. Korra held onto the rope and she looked up. She saw her. she saw Lin, soaring and giving her a boost to run after Amon. Lin threw Korra upward. Korra got into the plates the equalists is riding. As Amon went it and even before they could close the door. Korra gave them a big blast of fire. She tried to fight the other equalists. That's when she saw Amon's airships. Before an equalist hit Korra, Lin caught it and brought down with a loud thud. Two equalists knocked Korra from where she is. She landed on the roof. Lin got caught one of the plates and secured a rope to it. Before she could reel herself in, the loyal servant of Amon, hit her from the back and electrocuted her. soon three equalists are charging towards her. but before they could land an attack at her they were attacked from behind by Korra. She knocked the three equalists. The loyal servant was about to attack Lin but the fire bending kick from Korra stopped him. He tried to run away but Korra managed to give him a blazing fire kick. Then he stopped and tried to attack her with electrocution. He was countered again by the chinese get up fire kick from Korra. The fight went on. Then the two equalists came charging at her. Lin struggled to regain balance and sat up to see what is going on. When she saw the two equalists charging at Korra she caught them . she stood up and looked back at the ship. Now without anyone stopping her, she grabbed on of the cables and reeled herself in. Korra and the servant were still fighting. Just after Korra gave the final blow the roof cracked and she went plummeting down, Lin saw it and hesitated. She let go of the cable and bended the rope towards Korra. Korra, got a grab on it. Lin swung her to safety. Lin held Korra's hand and helped her up. "You all right?" Korra wanted to scream at her for her her actions, first she was mad then she is helping her. What's her deal? But Korra let that all slip away, and answered " fine, thanks to you."

" don't mention it kid"

Both of them looked at Amon's airship leaving. " Looks like we lost this one."

Mako hurriedly went to her and hugged her. following him are Bolin and Pabu worried as well.

"I can't believe Amon did this." Lin turned toward Tenzin. Tenzin place his hand on her shoulder. " I played right into hands" Lin said it gloomily.

" he played us all. Republic city is at war."

After the events in the arena, Lin just wanted to lie on her bed and get some sleep. She hadn't had a good sleep since the yelling between Korra and her. it got worse when Korra said to stay out. When she went inside, she saw Korra waiting. "what are you doing here? I thought you already went back with Tenzin."

" yeah, I did. But I couldn't help but to think if you are okay. So I snuck out."

"geez, you're getting a lot of people being worried about you. And I don't need you're sympathy over me. Go home. And this time, I won't follow you."

"you know what I don't really get you. First you were furious at me. Then you cared for me, then you go angry again, you saved me, and now angry again. Seriously, what is you deal?"

" I don't know! I'm tired. Now go home before I call Tenzin to personally pick you up." Lin approached the phone near her.

before Lin could get a hold of the phone, Korra grabbed her hand and pulled her close to her and kissed her. Korra didn't know what to do. she didn't mean to kiss her. she just wanted to talk. But that didn't as planned. Lin pulled away and slapped her. Korra turned at her and " I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

" damn right. You shouldn't. what do you think you are doing?"

"I don't know too okay. It's been bugging me too. Ever since I met you. The night after you jailed me, you kept going on my mind and I couldn't sleep well. The time that Bolin got kidnapped, you kept appearing in my head. The time when you followed me I was happy and I got the first good sleep in my stay here the time when I appeared at your door at hugged you, I never felt so safe. I came here that night because I was so scared of Amon when he threatened me that he will take my bending away in the right time. I couldn't think of someone but you. The time when you told me that I am not special or anything and you don't need me until now hurt me. The promise I said in staying out of your way broke me into pieces. I tried so hard to fight these feelings. I tried not to indulge them, but you kept on appearing. When you caught me hanging around Toph's grave last night. I thought about you. I kept on weighing things. And in the end I chose you. I... like… you… I like you, Lin."

Lin couldn't believe to what she is hearing. She had the same feelings about her too. She didn't know what burden she has been carrying. Being the avatar and stuff, Lin thought that was the whole burden she is carrying. But there's more to that. Korra kept on thinking about her like crazy so as she. Lin could see Korra crying silently and trying not for her to notice. _Mother? Should I go for this? I like her too. I just don't know. The age gap… her being the avatar and me being the chief… there are so many factors that points out to stop this before it's too late._

" _you like her don't you? Nothing is too late for love. If you kept on thinking about the factors that will make you separate, you won't have true happiness. You get strength from her too. She does the same."_

_But I get strength from you. You have always been there for me even when you're gone_

"_I know, and I always have but here's someone who will love and respect you. And you deserve it. I will support you in whatever decision you will make. It will be a tough road. But you will make it. you are a Bei Fong and you deserve happiness. If it is with her, I don't see anything wrong in trying?"_

Lin moved in close to her and wiped the tears from her eye. Korra was shocked by her gesture and held Lin's hand to her face. Lin allowed it and slowly placed her lips into hers. Korra, cried even more. She wrapped her arms around Lin's neck and returned the kiss. They slept together in Lin's bedroom. Slept as in … make love

That's it for chapter 6… I don't even know what I am writing already… I'm sorry if its not nice… looking forward to your reviews then ) please be gentle


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Legend of Korra or anything

CHAPTER 7

Lin woke up of earlier than usual. Her head was pounding and couldn't think straight. She stared at the ceiling for good five minutes before she realized someone was breathing in her neck. She looked down and saw Korra sleeping hugging her. Lin was amazed by how peaceful her face looks. Korra's beautiful face stunned her. Lin stroked her hair so gentle. She could smell her hair. After then, she felt a shiver in her body. Lin thought that it was weird because she never felt a shiver run down through her body before. Just then she realized she was naked, so as Korra. The only thing that covers then is blanket that just covered her chest and her half of her thighs. Korra was covered too by the same blanket. The part that only covered her is from her buttocks and down to her legs. Lin felt Korra's chest against her. Lin remembered the events last night. She remembered the exact words that Korra said to her. Now her head is pounding. She tried to think but she couldn't. it's like a large boulder is hitting her head. The sun shone, Lin wanted to get up and get dressed before she could catch a cold. Lin moved Korra's head ever so lightly off her shoulder and onto the pillow. She moved her successfully and she got free. She looked at her naked back, which she thought was real sexy. Before she could go back to bed a cuddle with her again she pulled the blankets to cover the rest of Korra's body. Lin grabbed her robe and went straight to the kitchen. She prepared some breakfast and tea. She sat down at her sofa and tried to think about the events last night. She stared at nothing. Her thoughts wandered in Korra's words. She couldn't think of what to do. Just as she was about to head back to the kitchen Korra woke up. She went to the living with blanket only covering her.

" good morning." Korra said and pulled a smile at her

Korra still have bed hair and quite groggy. She went towards Lin. Lin was astonished by the cuteness of Korra waking up.

" good morning. Careful now." as Lin offered her hand to Korra for her not to topple down. Korra took Lin's hand and went closer to her. Korra placed a kiss on Lin. Lin didn't stop her. before Lin could return Korra's kiss she pulled away and offered her breakfast. While they were eating breakfast, there was silence.

"look, we need to talk." Lin finally broke the silence.

" yeah. I figured. So… what now?" Korra said as she took a gulp on her tea.

" last night, last night shouldn't have happen. It was wro…" Lin didn't get to finish her sentence when Korra cut her through.

" no, it's not wrong. It's not. I like you and there's nothing wrong with that!"

" it is. Not to mention that we had coitus last night. I'm way to old for you. If everyone finds out they will think that I took advantage of you because you are a teenager. You are the avatar and I am the chief of police. We have a high profile in the society. It will be a big issue if this comes out. We should stop this before it gets out of hand."

"yeah, you pointed out the things that makes will break us. We have age gap and stuff. We have high ranks and the fact that we are both women. But I don't care about that. I just want to be with you."

" we can't be together. You have to understand that. After Tenzin, it's been hard until now. it's late, I have to go to work." Lin walked away and headed to the bathroom.

Korra was frustrated and followed her to the bathroom. Lin was about to remove her clothes when Korra hugged her from the back.

" Korra, what… are you doing?" Lin was surprised and tried to free herself.

" I don't know. I really don't know." Korra said as she turned Lin to her.

Korra kissed her passionately. Korra reached for the shower and turned it on. Lin gasped from the cold water. Korra, still without breaking the kiss bended a steam to make it warm. Korra pulled Lin much closer to her. Lin getting weak from Korra's kiss and being dominated from her strength returned Korra's kiss. They kissed passionately and made love.

After that, they dressed up. There was silence. Neither of them is speaking to each other. They went out together. " hey, I really like you. Last night, when I was confessing, I couldn't help the words flowing from my mouth. If I ever hurt you, I'm sorry. I can't promise you that I will be out of you hair again, but you can't stop me from liking and caring for you. Like what you've said earlier, that I am the avatar, and you are the chief of police, I'll do my duty and you do yours. At least with that, we can work together. Let me just ask you because you never said anything after I told you my feelings. What am I to you?" with that Korra went to the dock and back to the air temple. Lin stood there alone. She didn't know how to answer her question. She felt so lonely being alone. Then she went to the station.

Korra went home and asked Tenzin's permission if Bolin and Mako can stay at the air temple since the arena was closed because of recent events. Tenzin agreed and Korra hurriedly went to them and told about the good news. Mako and Bolin are packing already.

" Asami invited us to leave in her mansion!" Bolin told Korra very excited about the thought. Korra was quite disappointed with that. But she agreed. Just then, Asami appeared and invited Korra to her house.

" come on Korra, we deserve to relax after all the craziness that's happening around" Bolin said but made it like Pabu was talking

"hahaha, all right Pabu. I'll go." Korra said, then she left.

Also in that morning the chief was busy. After all the events that happened she has to make sure that the people of republic city is still at safe hands. Her team raided a warehouse and confiscated all the equipments that the equalists are using. " looks like our intel was good."

"there was enough evidence to bury cabbage corp ." saikhan said. Lin had doubts about this. At the front of the cabbage corp building Lin was interviewed by the reporters concerning the arrest of the president.

"chief Bei Fong this is an outrage" the cabbage man denied

"yeah yeah that's what they all say." Saikhan said taking the cabbage man away.

" is it true that cabbage corp is conspiring with the equalists?"

" the evidence points in that direction. But the investigation is on going for the time being we have frozen mr. gon long's assets and closing cabbage corp ." Lin answered the question.

" no! not my cabbage corp!"

Back at the precinct, Korra was waiting. She didn't want to go there now but she can't deny her duties as the avatar. She waited patiently for Tenzin and of course Lin to come out. She was waiting when a familiar voice called her.

" hey korra." It was Tahno who sounded like a part of him was gone. Amon took Tahno's bending away.

" Tahno?" Korra moved close to him and took a good look. Tahno looked like hell. His hair is not like before. Tahno looked away. Korra sat beside him. " listen, I know we're not exactly best friends but I'm sorry Amon took you bending."

"whatever Amon did to me, is permanent" Tahno sounded like a he was about to cry.

" you gotta get him for me." Tahno told Korra with anger and bitterness. Korra agreed. Just then a voice she really wanted to hear said " mr. sato, if you remember anything else about what you saw during Amon's attack, be sure to let us know." It was Lin. They went out together with Tenzin and stopped in front of Korra and Tahno. "I'm happy to help any way I can. I want these equalists to pay for what they have done." Mr. Sato said as he acknowledged and bowed at Korra's presence. Lin took a quick look at Korra then she turned to Tahno, " we're ready for you." Tenzin told Tahno. " see you around, Avatar." Tahno saluted and followed them.

Next day, Korra went to Asami's house. The three were already swimming. Korra was amazed by the place and how big it was. Asami took them to the racing track and gave Korra a ride. Korra was really amazed by how fast can Asami drive. She was envious because she didn't know how to drive. But she fine with that because she has Naga. When they came back to the house, Bolin hurried for the bathroom. Korra asked Asami to where the powder room was. Korra washed her hands and saw the powder. She tried it to herself. she almost choked from the dust. When she came out, she heard someone talking. She knew that she mustn't do it but the powers of curiosity ruled over her. She peeked into the room and saw Mr. Sato talking to someone over the phone. " luckily the cabbage corp bought us sometime. Trust me, by the end of the week we'll be ready to strike." Mr. Sato hanged up. Before anyone could notice that she eavesdropped she made a run for it. " you're leaving? But I thought…? Asami asked. "I'm… I'm sorry but I forgot, I'm supposed to airsit… I… mean baby bend… I… mean baby-sit the air bender kids. See you later." Korra said nervously.

" so you think mr. Sato manufactured those gloves for the equalists, then framed cabbage corp?" Tenzin asked Korra still couldn't believe to what Korra just gave.

" that's a bold accusation, but what proof do you have?" Lin asked with the natural cold voice and hands on her side

"well, I don't exactly have proof but I know what I heard. Sato's up to something." Korra explained.

Lin thought about it and said " he does have the means and he has a motive."

"that's right." Tenzin agreed

" a motive? What motive?" Korra asked clearly doesn't know anything.

"12 years ago, the agnin kai triad robbed Sato's mansion and killed her wife." Tenzin explained

" That's terrible."

" it was tragic. It's possible he's been manufacturing the materials to the equalists."

" maybe we should look at Mr. Sato's move closely." Lin agreed and looked at Korra.

The next day, Tenzin, Korra and Chief Bei Fong went to Sato's mansion. Mako stopped Korra and asked why they are asking mr. Sato more questions. " I overheard him on the phone last night. I don't know how to say this but I think your father is connected to the equalists." Korra turned to Asami

" what? I don't believe this." Asami said and walked out

" you spied on hiroshi? What's your problem?" Mako told Korra and followed her girlfriend. Korra didn't mean to do that but if he was part of it she won't make any exceptions after all she is the avatar. the safety of the people is in her hands.

" mr. Sato we just have follow up questions for you." Lin said but before Sato can answer the door opened and Asami said " my father is innocent. Just because we're not benders doesn't mean we support the equalists.

" is this about the equalists? I assure you we do not support them" Sato said

" yeah, you don't know what you're talking about, Korra." Mako said

Korra wanted to punch Mako but she said " I over heard you on the phone. You said that the cabbage corp investigation bougth you time and you're getting ready to strike. Explain that."

" hahahaha, this is just all a misunderstanding resulting from the young avatar's over imagination. Our number one competitor what knocked out of the game now what we do is strike with brand new products of Sato mobiles." Lin thought that it was a prepared alibi. There's no one who can prepare an alibi if he's innocent. Lin doubted about that. She looked at Tenzin for assurance and of course Tenzin is thinking the same way. "In order to put all suspicions at rest, might we look into your warehouses? Tenzin asked. Asami sighed in frustration but her father stopped her and allowed it. They searched the warehouses but found nothing.

" I can't believe we found nothing." Korra said

" It would have appeared that Hiroshi is innocent." Lin said

Asami and Mako approached them. Asami said that they could leave now that they have done their search and found nothing. Mako tilted his head at Korra gesturing to come with him. " so, I hope you're convinced now!"

" no I'm not. I don't care how cooperative Hiroshi is. I know he is lying." Korra was really angry at him. " why are you doing this?" Mako asked still angry. " are you that jealous of Asami and I dating?" Now Lin with volcanic hearing heard that but she can also see how Korra is furious at him.

" what? Don't be ridiculous, that is not true."

"If you don't drop this, consider our friendship over." Mako threatened.

" I'm sorry but Hiroshi's not the man you think he is." Korra answered.

Mako and Asami walked away and Korra went back to where Tenzin and Lin were.

Just when they were about to go, Korra felt someone gave her a note. She told Tenzin and Lin about it and the note to meet him about the Sato. The man told them about the secret warehouse Hiroshi has. With that, they went back to the mansion. Hiroshi wasn't there. Asami told them that he was in his workshop. When they got into the workshop no one was there. Lin used her seismic vibration and sensed that there is a tunnel running towards the mountain. Lin bended the metal that covered the secret passage. Asami couldn't believe of what she is seeing. The metal bending officers together with Tenzin, Lin and Korra went in. The three were left with one officer to guard them. As they were goig down the tunnel, Korra felt bad for Asami. When they arrived Amon's posters were there and mecha tanks were lined. " Not your average workshop" Lin said

" and I'm guessing, those are the new weapons." Korra said as they faced the mecha tanks.

" Hiroshi is lying, now where is he?" Tenzin said. Just then a large wall blocked their way out. The noise was heard up to the original workshop where Asami, Mako, Bolin and officer Song is. Mako said that they need to go down there. Officer Song stopped them. Bolin and Mako had a plan. Mako sneezed fire and Bolin toppled the officer with earth bending. Bolin jumped at him and they tied him. They went after them but Asami stayed behind.

Chief Bei Fong tried to metal bend the wall. " I' m afraid you cannot bend that wall chief Bei Fong. That wall is made of platinum so pure event your renowned mother couldn't bend it." the voice came from the mecha tanks that is not full of life. It was Hiroshi Sato. Then the other mecha tanks cornered them. " Hiroshi, I knew you were behind this. Come out here and…" Korra said " and what avatar? face the wrath of your bending? No, I think I'll fight from the inside here." Sato said. " that source was a set up, you lured us down here." Lin said ready to fight. Sato threw the first attack. Lin, and the others managed to dock it. the officers caught one of the tanks with their cord then another. Lin charged at the other tank trying to attack the person who is controlling it. Hiroshi filled with anger charged the avatar. Korra gave him a combo of fire bending. Before Korra was hit Tenzin air bended it away. The officers couldn't stop the tanks. The tank conducted electricity to the ropes and electrocuted them. Lin saw it and tried to save her officers but she was caught and thrown. Korra and Tenzin worked together to defeat Hiroshi's tank. Korra was caught by another metal claw. Tenzin saw it and before she hit down hard Tenzin air bended her landing but Korra was rendered unconscious. Tenzin attaked Hiroshi's tank but before he could deliver a blow he was caught and electrocuted. He was unconscious. Hiroshi ordered the equalists to take them to Amon. Before they could take Tenzin, Lin and Korra, Mako and Bolin tried to save them. they were caught by the lieutenant and Hiroshi. Bolin dropped Lin and boy she was heavy well that was because of the uniform. Asami heard all of what Sato said. And she electrocuted her dad and the lieutenant. Before the other equalists attack them Bolin bended the earth to cover them.

On the way out, Korra regained consciousness and got off Mako's back. That when she saw Lin was rendered unconscious and Bolin carried her. Bolin is really putting a lot of effort to carry her. Her uniform really added a lot of weight. Korra went to Bolin to see if Lin was okay. When they arrived at the airship, Lin slightly regained consciousness. Lin opened her eyes and saw Korra's face. She was really worried about her and her tears are building up in her eyes. " K… Korra?" Lin said. She was still groggy.

"Korra, where… where are we? Where's Sato?"

Korra pulled back her tears and said " We're here in the airship. We'll head back. Sato got away. Are you okay? Are you hurt? Where does it hurt? I'll… heal it."

" Korra I'm fine." Lin held her face.

Korra held her hand too. But before anyone could notice them, Lin pulled away and tried to sit up. " Don't sit up yet, you have fractures."

Tenzin walked up to them. Just as Tenzin came Korra went to where her friends are.

" my metal benders are on their way to Amon. And it's my entire fault. Tarlock's right. I failed as chief. I'm handing in my resignation…"

" don't you are not giving up on this." Tenzin said

Lin sat up " I'm not giving up. I'm gonna find my officers and take Amon down. But I'm gonna do it my way. Outside the law."

Korra heard what Lin said. Mako told her that he is sorry for not believing in her and asked if the offer in the air temple is still viable. Korra said yes and told Mako to be with her girlfriend.

By the time they landed, Korra asked Tenzin if she could stay for a little while. Tenzin allowed her but asked her to comeback to the air temple as soon as possible. Korra went to Lin's apartment. Lin opened the door for her. It was weird for them to be alone again after everything. There was silence.

" Korra…" Lin broke the silence.

" hmm?"

" I'm sorry for my actions earlier this morning. I didn't mean to offend your feelings. I thought about the question you asked me. During the time I am unconscious, I dreamt about you. You asked me what you are to me and my answer is, you are the most special person to me. I know what I said before, and I didn't mean it. I thought I would ward off these feelings I have had only to turn out that it's making it worse. The first time I saw you my heart pounded so hard and I couldn't sleep at night not until I slept with you. The first time not the time when we had coitus. I like you too, and I'd like to try this relationship. I know it will be hard but as long as it is with you I think everything will be fine."

Korra let her tear fall and kissed Lin.

"ouch ouch…" Lin said

"oops.. sorry… come on let's lessen that pain you're having. Then may be later…"

before Korra could continue, Lin kissed her and said " not coitus yet. Our relationship will not only be based on the sexual side. Understand?"

"yes chief" then Korra kissed her again.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Legend of Korra or anything

CHAPTER 8

It's the first time ever that Korra woke up so early. The sun hasn't risen yet. Her thoughts wandered through the events of last night especially the last part of it. Korra couldn't believe that she and her lover, Lin is in a relationship. A lot of things ran in her mind. She thought of how their relationship will go, with the war going on and the twisted feelings she had for Mako. But she already decided on that before, she didn't like Mako as her lover. She liked Mako for being a friend, just like Bolin. With that in her thoughts she released a heavy sigh and wished she was with Lin. Since Korra promised Tenzin that she will go home. Korra got out of the bed and decided to make a short run to Lin and come back before Asami, Mako and Bolin arrive.

Korra jumped out of her window and headed to the cliff. For a second, she remembered when Lin busted in her windows. Korra painted her face with a smile. She looked everywhere to see if someone might see her. She jumped over the cliff and bended the water to catch her. She propelled herself towards the dock in the city. It was still dark. When she reached the dock she bended the water from her clothes. She made a run towards Lin's apartment.

Lin is still asleep. She dreamt about the first time she bended the earth. She was wearing the same clothes Toph used to wear when she was the Blind Bandit. She dreamt about the wonderful times she had with her mother.

_Wooh! My little badgermole breaking the rules!_ Lin heard it as her dream shifted. She was with her mother in the air temple.

_Mother?_

_Yes. I knew someday that you would break some rules! You really are my daughter!_

_Mother, it's not a big deal. I will do it because…_

_Yeah yeah your metal benders. But still breaking the rules! That is sweeeeeet!_

_How on spirits did you know that anyway? You're gone and I'm dreaming… or maybe… I'm dead?_

_Yes I'm gone but this is what's going on in your mind. And not only the fact that you are breaking the law, which is really bad ass, but there is something… you are not making me see._

_Mother, you're blind. And what is that?_

_Do you really have to point it out? besides there is something you are not telling me! it's been a long time since you and Tenzin and now! come on! Tell it…_

_Ugh.. I can't believe this… I'm tired so later okay?_

_If you won't tell me, I'll tell Aang that when Korra comes to the spirit world I'll have a word with her and tell everything!_

_What? You can't do that! And everything?_

_Yep you heard me right… everything and Aang will surely spare sometime for me to talk to Korra. I'm sure of it._

_But, mother… please not now. I… I…. I still need to sort this out. give me sometime okay?_

_Fine… since you will break the law that is fine. But if you won't agree to my deal… then… hahahahaha… see you later little badgermole…_

After her dream Lin woke up. " I said, don't call me little badger mole." Just then she felt something coming her apartment, which was strange given that it is so early in the morning. She got up to see who's out there. Lin was about to stomp her feet to feel who's coming then the door busted open and Korra jumped to her. the two fell down with Korra on top of Lin.

" Korra? What are you doing here?"

" hi, good morning!" Korra said happily then she planted a gentle kiss to her lover.

Still lying on the floor, kissing, Lin bended the metal door to close. Korra broke the kiss and asked, " how are you doing?"

" it's been a few hours, then you came, again."

"what? You don't like me hanging around? I got up early and decided to make a little side trip. I'll go back before Asami, Mako and Bolin make it to the air temple." Then she planted a kiss on Lin again. Lin broke the kiss this time and tried to sit up. She grunted in pain but she can tolerate it.

" oops, I'm sorry, hehe… here let me help you" Korra helped her up and placed her on the couch.

" how are your injuries. Judging by the force when you jumped in to me, great!" Lin said sarcastically, and smiled.

" hehe, I'm sorry." Korra smiled sheepishly. Lin couldn't take her eyes off the teenage girl in front of her. She leaned forward and kissed Korra. Korra was shocked by the Lin's kiss. Korra returned the kiss and wrapped her hands gently around Lin's neck. For a minute or so, they were making out. Enjoying each other's kisses. Korra ran her hand around Lin's back and pulled Lin closer. Lin let out a little moan. Lin felt Korra wanted to dominate over her this time. Lin didn't let that happen. Even with injuries, she managed to twist Korra, now Korra lying on the sofa and Lin straddling on her. Lin broke the kiss and looked at Korra. Korra was breathing hard and her face was so red. Korra felt embarrassed by the way Lin is looking at her. Korra covered her face to hide her furious blushing and embarrassment.

" don't look at me like that… it's…"

"it's what? Korra"

" it's…"

before Korra could say the word " embarrassing" Lin moved her face closer to her like she was about to kiss Korra. Korra could feel the breaths they are exchanging. She could see those deep emerald eyes staring at her. Korra tried to shut her eyes when Lin pulled her chin closer to her. their mouths were only inches away. Lin tilted her head about to kiss her. Korra closed her eyes anticipating Lin's deep and passionate kiss. Only centimeters away then Korra will be drowned in Lin's kiss. Korra can already feel the small gap between. A little more… little more…. Little more… Just then Korra felt that it was taking so long, she tried to peak. She opened her one eye to see what's going ong. When she opened her eye, she saw Lin smiling.

" I can't believe how easy you get turned on, Korra." Lin said still on the same position. Korra couldn't still stop blushing. Lin straightened herself and got off Korra.

" go back, the sun is about to shine. If Tenzin found out you weren't there, you're dead." Lin said as she paced herself in the kitchen. She brewed some hot tea for herself. Lin was preoccupied with what she's doing that she didn't notice that Korra snuck behind her. Korra hugged her from behind. Lin yelped and almost dropped her tea.

" hey chief, you gotta be careful. You might burn yourself" Korra said seductively in Lin's ear and got the cup and placed in in the counter top. Still on the same position, Korra felt Lin's fast heartbeat. Korra smirked and pulled Lin's shoulder downwards. Now in position like they just finished the tango. Lin's back almost touched the floor. Her upper back is resting on Korra's arm. Korra's other arm was wrapped in Lin's waist. Lin tried to be calm. Korra saw the hint of redness across Lin's face. Korra smiled and planted a deep kiss on Lin. Lin was caught off guard but she felt like she was melting. Korra broke the kiss and help Lin gain her composure again. Korra hurried to the door and said " see ya later chief!" with that the door closed.

Korra made it to the air temple just a few minutes before Tenzin come looking and the ship arrived. Korra, Ikki, Jinorra and Meelo waited for them at the docks.

"you're finally here! Welcome to the air temple island! You're new home." Ikki said happily

" yes welcome to my domain" Meelo said with proud

" well aren't you sweet little monk child" Bolin said to Meelo

" what's that fuzzy creature?" Meelo pointed to Pabu as it ran towards Naga.

" that is a fire ferret" Jinorra told his little brother

" it's cuuuuteee!" Ikki said and ran after Pabu. Meelo climbed on Naga

" yip yip! Fly sky bison!"

" thanks for sending the air acolytes for helping us to move." Mako told Korra

" yes they've been amazing. Such tireless workers." Asami added.

The air acolytes went down carrying Asami's baggage.

" I thought you were bringing a few things!" Korra said as Asami's baggage almost fell on her.

" trust me, it could've been worse" Mako said

" no problem, everyone hear want to make you feel welcomed." Korra said. The group headed to the air temple. While walking Asami noticed Meelo smiling at her. " you're pretty, can I have some of your hair?" Meelo said.

" Looks like I have some competition" Mako said

" and now for the grand tour!" Ikki said. " the fly bisons sleep on those caves down there. And that's the temple granpa Aang built. And that's the greenhouse where we go to eat"

" I have a couple of questions." Bolin said raising his hand like he is reciting on school. " is this an all vegetarian island? Is that where you train air bending? Do we have to wear air acolyte clothes? Do we each get our own sky bison? And final question, how many trees are on this island. Bolin turned to Ikki demanding answer.

Ikki thought about it a little while and answered " yes, yes, no, no, 10 552." Asami, Mako and Bolin widened their eyes when Ikki answered. They were surprised. Mako broke the moment of silence and asked Ikki, " so where are we gonna be staying?" Meelo answered the question, " you're boy, boys have to stay on the boy side"

" I'd be happy to show you to your dormitories." Jinorra said leading the boys to the boy's side. " I'm a boy." Bolin said and followed. " Meelo, why don't you go with the boys too?" Korra told Meelo. " we shall meet again beautiful woman" Meelo told Asami and followed the boys. " Ikki and I will take you to your room this way." Korra told Asami. On the way to Asami's room, Ikki said " Asami, did you know that Korra likes Chief Bei Fong?"

" aaaaahhhhh!" Korra screamed because her secret will be out in no time and she is not prepared, on top of that is Lin knew about this, she is so dead. Korra looked back and forth between Ikki and Asami.

" oh I… wasn't completely aware of that." Asami said totally shocked from the bombshell Ikki just dropped but she didn't show the signs instead she was dragged away by Korra. Korra opened the door leading to Asami's room and shut it before Ikki could come in. " hey!" " run along Ikki!" Ikki's frustration was like a wild cat and a tiger roar.

Korra sighed and approached Asami. " so… here's your room." Korra said feeling awkward and it radiating in the whole room. " I know this is a little rustic compared to what you used to."

" I think it's really charming. And the best part of it nothing in here reminds me of my father. Thank you for your hospitality." Asami said still lonely about the truth she just found out about his father. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Korra is irritated already " Ikki, I swear if you don't leave us alone, I'm gonna…" Korra wasn't able to finish what she is about to say when the door opened. It was Tenzin. Korra caught herself and said " uh, Tenzin come right in." Tenzin walked in. He greeted and welcomed them. Tenzin turned to Korra and said, " Bei Fong's replacement, Saikhan is going to be inducted as the new chief of police. I think we should both be there" Tenzin walked out of the room and Korra turned to Asami. " don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Asami said " thank you." Korra said and followed Tenzin to the city.

At the city, Saikhan is giving a speech about his new position, giving gratitude to former Chief Bei Fong and reporting any equalist case to Tarlock. Korra and Tenzin were disappointed by his actions. Tenzin and Korra confronted Tarlock after the press con. Tarlock told Korra to stay out of his way. On their way back to air temple Tenzin told Korra that she has to connect to Aang. Korra thought about what Tenzin told her. Korra wanted to be alone so she hanged out on the cliff. Korra cried because she doesn't know how to deal with this. Then she thought of Lin, which made her cry even more. Moments later, Asami, Mako and Bolin joined her. Korra was feeling sorry for herself. Her friends cheered her up and thus, the new team avatar was born. They decided to go to he city on Naga but that didn't work so they used the car Tarlock gave to Korra. They patrolled the city and listened to the police radio installed in the car. Just then they got a hit. There was a jailbreak out, the officers were down and there were chi blockers. At the intersection, they saw the chi blockers running away. The new team avatar followed them. An intersection was coming and a truck blocked it. Asami ordered Bolin and Korra to make a ramp. The two obliged and they made it through the other side. Mako sent a lightning to one of the motorcycles ridden by an equalist. Bolin sent a machine gun of rocks to the other rider. The two riders in front of them let out a steam to block the new team avatar. The equalists made a hard right turn. Asami told them they have to make the turn then they bended a wall enough to make it. Asami knew that the equalists didn't know that they made the turn. Asami sped up and knocking the equalists out of their bikes. The equalists were trained and landed on their car. Mako firebended the other equalist but his arm was caught. Bolin's chi was blocked but Asami electrocuted the other equalist. Mako tried to fight but the equalist is winning. Korra pulled him back and Asami electrocuted the equalist. Mako sent lightning to the car and it came to a stop. The press was there first and the new team avatar caught the bad guys. Just then the police came. Tarlock confronted Korra. Korra told him that they caught the bad guys before them. Tarlock was furios and warned Korra to stay out of the way. The next morning, Tarlock proposed a curfew for the entire republic city citizens. Tenzin tried to out rule him but his efforts were denied by the vote of the other council members. The new team avatar was hanging around when they heard another hit on the police radio. They went to the place and saw non-benders protesting to bring back their electricity. Tarlock accused them for being associated with the equalists and being outside during curfew. Korra protested against this act and told Tarlock to let them go. Tarlock instead commanded the officers to jail all of them. Korra was so mad and fought against the bending of the metal benders. Thay were about to set them free when Tarlock ordered the officers to capture Korra's friends. Korra couldn't help but to give in and told Tarlock that this isn't over. Korra went to the station and tried to reason out with the police about her friends imprisonment. Tenzin arrived tried the same with Saikhan. Their reasons were denied. " you're officially the worst chief of police ever!" Korra told it to Saikhan's face. Tenzin pulled her away and calmed her down. " but you really are the worst! Ever!" Tenzin snapped at Saikhan.

" uhhh… Tenzin go ahead. I'll catch up later."

" but Korra with so much in the line, I can't …"

" I know, I just need to let off some steam."

" very well, be careful and come back before I arrange a search party for you."

" thanks Tenzin."

Korra wandered the streets and tried to be hidden as possible. She went to Toph's grave and lied down. She was thinking of what happened today. She was so mad. She got the rock near her and threw it as far as she can. She decided to make a side trip to Lin's before she head back to air temple. She knocked at Lin's door. She waited for the door to open. Lin opened the door. She was not surprise by Korra's presence but she was glad she visited. Korra went in and sat directly on the couch. Lin closed the door and offered Korra some tea.

" tea?"

" no thanks, water's fine."

Lin went to the kitchen and got water. She went back to the living room and found Korra crying silently. Lin sat beside her and offered the water. Korra took it. " thanks." There was a moment of silence when Korra blurted, " Tarlock arrested my friends and that new chief of police sick bastard won't let them out." Korra was so angry she balled her fists it was turning to pale. Lin held on Korra's balled fist. " I know." Lin said then placed a gentle kiss on Korra's fist. Korra let go and leaned to Lin. " I don't know what should I do. I'm the worst avatar. I can't airbend. I'm a failure." Korra sobbed

" Don't say that. You are not a failure."

" no I am. I could't even connect with Aang. How am I supposed to…" Korra wasn't able to finish her sentence when Lin kissed her.

" you are not a failure. You are the avatar. and no matter what happens we are there for you. I am here for you."

Korra kissed Lin " thank you." Then they kissed again this time passionately. Lin broke the kiss " no! not yet, Korra."

" aww.. please Lin…. Please…" Korra pleaded with puppy eyes.

" as much as I wanted to, but not yet. You have to prioritize on your duties being the avatar." Lin said and got off the couch.

" fine. Anyway, I have to get back to air temple. Tenzin might send a search party for me." Korra said. She got up too and kissed Lin. Lin accompanied her to the door.

" Korra, after all of this, if it's still us, we will have a passionate coitus." Lin whispered in Korra's ear. Korra's eyes widened by the thought of them having hot and passionate coitus. " it will still be us. Have a more faith in us. And be ready."

" oh, I think you should be the one who needs to be ready." Lin said to Korra's ear and licked it. Korra's body tingled. " you… you will be sorry for that!" Korra pulled Lin close to her and planted a deep kiss in her. with that she went on her way. " oh… and by the way Asami knows!" Korra shouted at the hallway. "what?!" " see ya later!"

Korra made it back to air temple. She tried to get some sleep but the way Tarlock got on her nerves frustrated her. She decided to confront Tarlock for the last time. Tarlock was in his office when Korra barged in. Tarlock sent his assistant home. Tarlock and Korra fought. When Tarlock felt the sense of defeat, he blood bended Korra. Korra was caught off guard and wondered how he can blood bend her even without the full moon. Before she pass out, she saw Yukone blood bending Council man Sokka, and Toph and Aang desperately fighting for their lives. When Korra woke up she saw Tarlock closing the door. Tarlock took Korra in captive and they went somewhere far where no one will see them.

It was about sunrise when Tenzin barged into Lin's apartment. " What on spirits, Tenzin is going on!?" Lin was so mad and got Tenzin by his collar and lifted him up. " Is Korra here? Did you see her?" Lin was shocked by Tenzin's questions and she feared that something bad happened to Korra. Lin put Tenzin down. " sorry, and no she isn't here. Didn't she go home last night?" " yes she did. And when I checked her room this morning she was gone, also Naga. We looked everywhere. I sent a search party for her. and nothing. I thought she will be here. I guess not." " she was here last night and I send her home. Do you think something happened to her?" " I'm not sure, but I think she was captured. I don't know who would capture her but I think something bad has happened. Well then, sorry for barging in." " what should we do? I' ll help." " no, you should rest, I'll handle this." " no Tenzin, I don't need you baby sitting me. instead of…" " Lin, Korra would be disappointed if she knew you went out to look for her. she wanted you to get rest. You are important to her. I know that she's been sneaking out and hanging around here. I didn't stop her because I knew she was with you even though I don't know what's going on between you and her. at least do this for her." " if Amon captured her, then my metal benders are there too." " don't worry, we'll take care of that. Get some rest. I'll be back to give you an update." " okay. Be careful too, Tenzin" " I will."

Tenzin knew that Lin wouldn't agree to that , but at least he gave her some time. Lin paced back and forth in her room. She was agitated by how Tenzin stopped her. She was scared too about Korra's safety. She tried to get some sleep. At least she dozed off. _Mother?_

_Yes, little badger mole? I don't know what should I do? Korra is in danger and I have agreed to Tenzin to stay here and rest. Mother, can you believe him?_

_What do you think you should do?_

_I want to go after Korra and save my metal benders._

_Then go, you are burning daylight. You are a Bei Fong and most especially my daughter. Go and find her. wake up now! and good luck my little badger mole._

_How many times do I have to tell you not to call me little badger mole?!_

* * *

hehe.. sorry for the late update... i'm not feeling well... i'm down with this cold! anyway.. please give me reviews and be gentle... it inspires me to write:)) thanks_  
_


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I don't own legend of korra or anything

CHAPTER 9

Korra could felt like a puppet. She couldn't control her body. Her body was in pain she never felt before. She felt her eyes were about to burst in pain. She wanted to break free but she knew better that she couldn't. She was blood bended by Tarlock and locked her in a metal box. Korra tried to break free from the metal box. She made noises so that someone would hear her but her efforts were in vain.

Early in the morning, while Tenzin's family was asleep, the phone rang. Meelo answered it. "Who's this? It's 6 in the morning. This better be important." Tenzin got up and grabbed the phone from Meelo. " council man Tenzin… what?" Tenzin got the news that Korra was kidnapped. Tenzin immediately went to Lin's apartment to check if Korra was there and the news is not true. Unfortunately, it was. After searching in Lin's apartment he went directly to the crime scene. He wasn't pleased of what he saw. The whole placed was messed up, equalists gloves, and Tarlock. Tarlock told the police and Tenzin about the equalists attacking them and kidnapped Korra. Tarlock ordered Chief Saikhan to mobilise a search party for Korra.

Lin was awakened from her dream by the radio. She almost forgot that Korra was missing. She immediately sat up and turned the radio louder. The radio reported that the equalists attacked Tarlock and Korra late last night and that the avatar is missing. She didn't finish the report and turn the radio off. Lin tried to get up, she was still in pain but she didn't mind it. The important thing now is to find Korra and her metal benders. She prepared herself. she got into her uniform. She looked down at her badge near her heart and tears it away. She was serious about being outside the law. She wore her cloak and went to the police station. On her way to the police station, she kept thinking about Korra. She feared that Amon may have taken her bending away or worse, killed her. Lin shook her head and focused on what she will do right now. Lin knew very well the police station. Her mother and Aang built it themselves but mostly Toph did the work because of the metal. She took the secret entrance to the prison. She busted out Asami first. " hope you got enough beauty rest, come on, I'm busting you out." Then they went to Mako and Bolin's cell. She bended the metal door open. Bolin was embarrassed because he was using the toilet when the two ladies came in. " hate to break up your lovers reunion, but Korra's in trouble, Amon captured her." Mako was the only one who couldn't believe. Lin was kind of pissed when he had that expression but she couldn't blame him. She was feeling the same way. "come on, we have an avatar to rescue." Mako and Asami ran out first, but before Bolin can make it out. _zzzziiiippp._ Bolin immediately covered that part, his face was red and he was very embarrassed. " you're fly was down" " thank's for catching that." The four went to the air temple.

Korra is still trying to get out. she keeps on banging the sides of the metal box and shouting for help until she got tired out and stopped. Korra was disappointed that she couldn't be the avatar the city needs. She thought about the people she cared about and most especially Lin. She wished that Lin were there. She wished that she knew how to metal bend. She wished that she could connect with Aang. She wished that she could be the avatar the world needs. Just then she remembered what Tenzin told her. _ I urge you to meditate on these visions. I think Aang wants to tell you something. _Korra tried to meditate. She took a deep breath and meditated. Few minutes have passed then; she saw a baldhead with an arrow. She saw Aang.

" _what are you doing here Aang? I told you, I have this under control."_ Korra couldn't believe what she is seeing. She saw older Aang and Toph! _" under normal circumstances I wouldn't get involved, but if what those victims said was true, we're not dealing with a normal criminal."_

" _fine, follow me twinkle toes." _Twinkle toes? Then Korra continued

" _Toph, I'm forty years old. Do you think you could stop with the nicknames?"_

"_afraid not."_

"_it's over, you're under arrest Yukone"_

" _what is republic city coming to used to be a man coming enjoying his lunch in peace?" _the voice sounded like evil.

" _what's the big idea?"_

" _we have dozens of witnesses Yukone we know what you are."_

" _take him away"_

"woah, I finally connected with you Aang. But, what are you trying to tell me? a way out of this box would be nice." Then Korra went back to meditation.

"I have to go… call me back the minute you hear anything." Tenzin said raising his eyebrows alternating at the people who just entered his office. " Lin? Wha… what… what are you doing? You should be in the hospital? And you three, you should be in jail."

"I figured you need help in finding Korra." Lin said always in a calm and cold tone. " do you have any leads?" Mako asked which pretty much-irritated Lin since he wouldn't stop asking Lin about what happened. Lin told them that she is not the chief anymore and she doesn't know since she only got the news. " I've been on the phone all morning and nothing yet." Tenzin said as he moved out of his table. " we need Naga, she can track Korra." Mako said feeling that he knows everything about Korra. Lin wants to send this fire ferret boy flying to ba sing se but she couldn't then everyone would think why did she do that. "I'm afraid her pet is gone too." Tenzin said. " then where do we start?" Bolin asked. " my guess is where the equalists are hiding underground in the maze of tunnels beneath the city." Lin said. " Underground, just like my father's secret factory." Asami said still feeling blue about thacident. " yeah yeah, that makes sense, when the chi blockers hand me in their truck it sounded like we drove into a tunnel." Bolin agreed. Mako remembered that, when they came across the equalists when Bolin was kidnapped. " I know where to start looking, come on." The three went out first leaving Tenzon and Lin. "wherever Amon is keeping Korra, I bet my officers are there too." Lin said. " let's bring them all home Lin." The group went to the place on Oogie. Lin didn't like flying so much because it's too far from earth but she managed to keep up. " the truck that took Bolin were down this alley." Mako pointed. " which way? Asami asked. " this place looks kinda familiar." Bolin said. Lin used her seismic vibration to locate the possible hideouts. "there's a tunnel nearby." Lin said and pointed it. they went there and found motor tracks and the tunnel. "Korra has to be there, somewhere." Mako said really worried. Lin noticed his tone but didn't mind it. Korra and her metal benders might be in there. Lin bended the metal gate open. They went in. Korra used his fire to light up the way. They came across four other tunnels leading to different directions. " Let's see this way." Mako said. " but what if Korra's not there?" Asami asked. " then we pick another way." Mako said in a loud voice. Lin wanted to shut Mako's mouth but she can't given the circumstances. Not only Lin felt Mako's different action but also Asami which made her sad. While walking to the tunnel Mako picked, Asami asked Bolin if Mako likes Korra for more than just a friend. Bolin doesn't know how to answer her but he told about Mako and Korra kissing. Lin heard it. Korra never told her that. That time Lin thought she was a fool for trying out the relationship but she decided to deal with it later. Right now finding Korra and her metal benders is her priority. Just then a motorcycle is coming their way. " hide" Lin ordered the. They hid near the secret entrance of the equalists. They saw the secret entrance. Lin placed her hand on the cold steel wall. She closed her eyes trying to feel what's inside and how will she unlock the door without getting attention from the enemy. _Jackpot_. She hit the lock. She bended it open. They went inside unnoticed. Inside, they saw the operations the equalists are preparing. " that's must be where they're keeping Korra." Tenzin whispered to Lin. " we need to get down there." Lin said and waved her hand to for them to follow. They went for the empty trailer. As they approach the checkpoint, they jumped out of the trailer and hid in the darkness. The guards were puzzled to see an empty trailer. Behind them, a metal rope grabbed and pulled them into the dark. " you two keep an eye on them" Lin told Bolin and Asami as she used her seismic vibrations again to feel the whole place. In her heart she was hoping she would feel Korra. At least she felt her metal benders. Lin wanted to scream her heart out and just call Korra's name. But she knew that she isn't there. " what about Korra?" Mako asked. " I couldn't see her yet." Lin answered. She still kept her usual tone but inside her she wanted to scream. Mako and Tenzin followed her. as they turned into the corner, they found two guards. Before the guards could throw rope and electrocute them, Tenzin gave that a real air blast. Lin just walked past the two down guards. She knew that interrogating these two would just kill her time. Lin went to where her metal benders are. Mako got one of them and asked where is Korra. He threatened them with his fire. When she saw her metal benders, Lin couldn't help but to feel sorry for them. she bended the metal right away to free them. Her metal benders where surprised by their chief's presence. " chief bei fong?" asked one of her officers. " I'm too late, that monster took you're bending didn't he?" Lin asked. All they could do is nod. Part of their identity, part of their whole life was taken. " I'm sorry. Come on, let's get you out of here." Lin said. Her officers followed. That sweet freedom, they could feel it again but it won't change the part of them was gone. Mako kept on asking the equalist. The equalist told him that they don't know and about Tarlock's lie that they attacked the city last night. Lin came and told them that Korra isn't there. She felt like there was a lump in her throat while she was saying it. All she could hope for is that she is safe. Mako asked why did Tarlock fooled them Tenzin coming out of sense that Tarlock has Korra. Just then the alarms were engaged. They knew that it was time to go. They manage to come back to where they came from. Another trailer was coming right behind them. they noticed that the enemy is gaining on them. Bolin bended the earthen walls around them to block their way. In the front, Lin could sense the other group of equalists is waiting for them. " we got more company." Lin bended the metal on the ceiling and made it as the leverage to get to the surface. She bended the wall above them open to make way. They made it on top. Lin bended the surface to get some sunlight. They got out safely.

Korra is still on her meditation. She saw that Yukone is on trial. He was charged of countless murders and the fact that he used his unique ability to do it. He was a blood bender.

" _in my years, I have encountered people born with rare and unique bending abilities. Well I once bested a man with my trustee boomerang who could secretly fire bend. Why, even metal bending is considered even impossible for all of history until our esteemed chief of police, Toph Bei Fong, single handedly developed the skill. The overwhelming amount of testimony has convinced that Yukone is guilty of committing these heinous crimes and sentence him to life imprisonment."_

Just then the image went dreadful. First was Sokka, then the councilmen. It was clear that Yukone is a blood bender. Toph tried to stop him, but the painful bending she felt through her veins over powered her. Even Aang can't stop him. Toph was forced to let go of Yukone. After Yukone's chains were free of him, he knocked out all of the spectators. Korra felt the pain.

Once they got out, they headed straight to the councilmen. " chief" Lin said bitterly and raised an eyebrow on Saikhan. " Lin." said Saikhan. "any news on the avatar?" Tarlock asked. He acted like he was still in pain and worried. Lin, Tenzin Asami, Mako and Bolin looked at him with anger. " we do. you kidnapped her Tarlock." Tenzin accused him. Tarlock defended himself until his assistant agreed with Tenzin. He told them that he kidnapped Korra. Tarlock still tried to defend himself and told that what the assistant is saying are lies. Lin asked the assistant why didn't he tell it to the police earlier. The assistant told them that he was scared because Tarlock is a blood bender. The bombshell landed on they to quick. Tenzin and Lin got ready to fight but Tarlock using blood bending controlled all of them. Tarlock knocked them out enough to give him time to escape. Lin felt like she just had the worst hang over. All of them woke up at almost the same time but Tenzin. Tenzin is still knocked out cold. Lin slapped him " wake up." Tenzin woke up. Mako helped Asami get up and Bolin thought it was a dream. Saikhan and the rest of the councilmen alerted the whole police. Lin told them that they were knocked out a couple of minutes and still have time to catch up. Then they went to trail Tarlock. Lin was going nuts. She couldn't believe that Tarlock kidnapped her. Lin remembered when her mother felt it too. Lin got only 5 percent of the pain being blood bent. She could shake off the thought of Korra and her mother having it experienced in a whole blast.

Korra is still meditating. Yukone was about to get away when Aang in his avatar state caught up. Aang was once again caught up in Yukone's blood bending. But in his avatar state Yukone was overpowered. Aang took Yukone's bending away for good. All of a sudden Korra opened her eyes and understood what Aang was trying to tell. She realized that Tarlock is Yukone's son. Tarlock came and blamed Korra for everything. His plan didn't work. Korra teased him with the emphasis on his secret in being a blood bender. Korra told him that she knew that he was Yukone's son. In the middle of Tarlock's speech for Korra equalists have attacked them. And this time, it was true. Amon was there. Amon took Tarlock's bending. He ordered the lieutenant to electrocute the box before getting Korra out. Korra heard it. then she used one of her arm bands to lift her in the middle of the box trying not to get electrocuted. When the lieutenant thought it was enough, they opened the box. Korra acted like she was knocked out from the electrocution. When they were about to tie her up. Korra gave the big blast of fire kick. She made it out. outside she saw Amon taking Tarlock to the vehicle. Amon let her go. Korra kept on running. On her mind she just wanted to see Lin. She kept on running until she tripped and dozed off. Naga found her and took her to republic city.

Back at the city, they tried the aerial approach on finding Korra. Then they heard Naga's cry. They went to where the sound is coming and saw Naga. On her back they saw Korra. " Korra! Ah, thank goodness." Tenzin told her really glad to see her safe. Lin was so happy when she saw Korra. She wanted to carry her and let her rest on her shoulders. She wanted to kiss her so deep. She wanted to be with her. But that entire she left aside for a while. Instead she asked " where's Tarlock? How did you get away?" Korra saw the look on Lin's eyes. She saw that she was really worried. Before Korra could even speak Mako stepped in. Mako pushed Lin aside. " give her some space!" Mako yelled. Then he scooped Korra into his arms. Korra saw how Mako pushed her lover away. She wanted to go to Lin so bad but her body is so tired that she couldn't even help herself up. Not only Korra saw how Mako acted also Asami. Korra felt bad. " I was so worried. Are you alright?" Mako asked Korra

" I'm fine, I'm glad you're here." Korra answered. " you're safe now." Mako placed Korra on Oogie's saddle so lightly. Korra just smiled and dozed off. They all went aboard except for Asami and Lin. " you go ahead, I'll be there first thing in the morning. I'll take care of Naga for a while." Lin told them. Lin doesn't want to be around with Korra for now. Not that she didn't care, but with Mako around it would just piss her off and Korra doesn't need it now. " Asami? Let's go." Bolin said. " uhh, actually, I'll be staying in Chief's… I mean, Bei Fong's house for tonight. She's gonna need help with Naga. We'll be going together. Bye." Asami said and looked at Lin. Lin didn't look at her. she kept herself busy rubbing Naga's head. " well, Lin? See you both tomorrow then." Tenzin said. Lin just nodded. " oogie, yip yip." Then they head back. Lin and Asami stood there for a moment. " I don't know what you are up to but with today's events I'll let you pass. Come on. I'm beat." Lin told Asami. They went to Lin's apartment together on Naga's back. Asami was clutching on Lin's waist the whole ride.

Korra was in her bedroom when she woke up in the middle of the night. She looked around and realized she was alone. Her head was pounding from the events today. Korra wanted to get out of there. She wanted to get some air. She got up and got her furry jacket and headed to the cliff. She was still weak but she managed to bend the water to the docks of the city. Korra knew it was dangerous but she still headed to Toph's grave. Korra never felt so peaceful when she goes to Toph's grave. Despite all she's been through the last thing she wants to do is to lie on the sweet green grass and look up to the stars. Moments of silence then she dozed off to sleep.

Lin invited Asami to come inside her apartment. Naga helped herself in the living room. Naga fitted perfectly in there. Lin headed to the kitchen to brew some tea. Asami followed her. " hey, thanks for letting me come here." Asami said as she took a sip of tea Lin gave her. " don't mention it kid." Moments of silence dawned to them. " I'm sorry about Korra. You should be with her right now not Mako." Asami said. " don't feel sorry. Besides it will be fine. I think Mako is just… being… him… I guess." Lin said as she took another sip. " yeah… but I can't help but to notice the way Mako looked at her. It feels like Mako has special feelings for her. Did you know that they kissed?" Asami said. " yes, I heard you and Bolin." Lin answered. " so? What do you think? I mean… you and Korra are in a relationship right?" Asami asked. " yes we are in a relationship. But I think I should hear Korra's explanation. I don't want to jump into conclusions." Lin said " I guess you're right. Maybe that's why Korra like you so much." Asami said. " what do you mean?" Lin asked raising her eyebrow. " well, the first time I have heard about it is when Ikki told me while Korra was there. When Saikhan is going to be chief I saw the look on Korra's face. She was worried about you. Not only that, when you were knocked out from my dad's mecha tanks, I saw you and Korra holding hands." Asami said. " oh, I guess I didn't know that. Well then I'm beat you can sleep on the anywhere you like. I'll be in my room if you need me." Lin said as she headed to her room and Asami on the couch.

Korra woke up a few hours later. She felt rejuvenated. She noticed that the sun is still not up. Korra bowed at Toph's grave and went to Lin's. Korra was tiptoeing in the hallway so that she can surprise Lin. Naga felt Korra's presence and barked. Asami was surprised and woke up so as Lin that she ran to the living room only in her tank top and loose pajamas also with bed hair. Asami saw her and she thought that Lin is really beautiful. But she shrugged it off and faced the reality. Naga was excited and she is wagging her tail. " what is it Naga?" Asami asked the polar bear dog and gave it a pat. Asami looked to Lin. Lin made a gesture: she doesn't know. Just then they heard someone was coming. Lin stomped her foot to see who was outside. Lin doesn't know how to react. She doesn't know if she should be surprised or mad or both. " well?" Asami asked and wore her electric glove. " hold you're horse princess." Lin said as she approached the door. Outside, before Korra could make another step and get a hold of the knob the door opened. " what are you doing?" Lin asked. Korra looked up and smiled at her. " hehehehe, hi!" Korra said straightening up and scratching her head. " who is it?" Asami asked as she peered to the door with Lin. Korra was shocked on what she saw. " Asami?!" Korra asked in really surprised. " Asami? Lin? You… why… what?" Korra said again now pointing her fingers at them and making a sense out of it. " Lin? You're clothes… what on spirits did I miss?" Korra still confused on what is going on.

* * *

reviews please:))


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Legend of Korra or anything

Warning mature content.

CHAPTER 10

" what are you doing?" Lin asked. Korra looked up and smiled at her. " hehehehe, hi!" Korra said straightening up and scratching her head. " who is it?" Asami asked as she peered to the door with Lin. Korra was shocked on what she saw. " Asami?!" Korra asked in really surprised. " Asami? Lin? You… why… what?" Korra said again now pointing her fingers at them and making a sense out of it. " Lin? You're clothes… what on spirits did I miss?" Korra still confused on what is going on.

" Korra?! You're okay!" Asami said and welcomed her with a hug. Korra couldn't breathe while Asami is hugging her. Korra looked at Lin with a puzzled face. They broke their hug and Korra said. " yeah, I'm fine, but… this is…" Before Korra could continue, Lin said, "Not what you think. So drop the puzzled face. Why are you here anyway? You should be back at the island resting." Korra went inside and said " yeah, I should be but when I woke up… you are not there. I was hoping you would be. So I went out for a walk and ended up here. And I thought you would be alone and need some company, but I guess not." Lin sighed, " well I have someone for tonight. You should go back and take a rest. We'll be there tomorrow morning." Then Lin opened the door but Asami stopped her mid way. " hey, what are you two doing? Korra sleep here with Lin. We'll all go there tomorrow. Together. It's late and we need rest. Let's just let it slide for today. Okay?" there was a moment of silence, and then Asami said, " well? What are you two knuckleheads are waiting for? Go to your bedroom and be with each other." Korra and Lin looked at each other and obeyed Asami. " okay." They said. Before Korra could close the door " Asami, thanks." " Don't mention it." Asami said and dozed off to the couch. Naga placed her head on Asami's lap and went to sleep too.

As Korra closed the door she released a heavy sigh. When she looked back, Lin was already on the bed sleeping. Lin faced the opposite site away from where Korra is. Korra climbed to the empty side of the bed. Korra didn't know that Lin is awake and pretending to be asleep. Korra didn't disturb Lin. There was and awkward feeling between them. Korra stared on the ceiling. Korra thought about the events today. She thought about how worried Lin is when she was kidnapped. She also thought about the moment when she saw Asami with Lin a while ago. She sighed and prepared to sleep. " Good night Lin." Korra said and turned her back on Lin. Just, as Korra was about to doze off she felt Lin wrapped her arms on her waist and pulled her body close to her. Korra turned toward Lin and pulled her in a deep kiss. They both wanted each other so bad that they don't want to let go. " I'm glad that you're safe." Lin said. " why weren't you there? Of all people, I thought when I wake up, you would be the first one I see." Korra said as she traced her hand on Lin's back. " I wanted to be there. I wanted to be there beside you the entire time you are sleeping. I wanted for you to see me when you open your eyes." Lin said as she placed a gentle kiss on Korra's cheek. " then why didn't you?" Korra asked and wiped the tear building up on Lin's eyes. " because… the fire bending boy…" Lin said.

" Mako? What about him?"

" during the entire time we were looking for you, he was so eager to find you to the point that he wouldn't care about Asami and shove me off. And I saw the look on his eyes that he has feelings for you. I also heard and saw the look on your eyes when you are in his arms the time we found you."

" I see. I'm sorry. Mako is just like that because he cares so much of the people important to him. Before I realized that I like you. I thought choosing him would take those thoughts and feelings for you. But it didn't. It only made me want to be with you so bad. I'm really sorry if I hurt you. I'm sorry." Korra pulled Lin in a deep kiss.

" I'm sorry too. I guess I jumped into conclusions." Lin kissed her forehead then her lips.

" I love you." Korra said and looked in Lin's emerald eyes. Lin was shocked when Korra told her.

" I …" Lin stammered, she couldn't form words out of her.

" you don't need to say it back right now. you know, when I was captured by Tarlock and placed me in a metal box. I tried my best to break it down. You were the first person to run in my mind. Having the thought of never seeing you again made my mind crazy. That's when I knew that you are the one. I love you so much." Korra pulled her in a deep kiss and removed Lin's tank top.

" thank you for understanding." Lin said as she takes off Korra's top too. Both of them are naked in their upper half and they kissed so deep and passionate. Lin reached down to Korra's jeans and loosened it. Korra released a sigh. Lin felt Korra is getting turned on. Lin smothered Korra in her deep kiss and moved on top of her. Lin slowly went down from Korra's lips to her neck. Giving it kisses and being careful not to give her a hickey. Korra couldn't say anything. She is being drowned by Lin's actions and she wanted more. Lin moved down from Korra's neck to her chest. Korra almost yelled when she covered her mouth to control her screams. Lin moved down further to her belly giving it small kisses. Lin went down to her navel nearing to her genitalia. Before Lin could give it a passionate kiss. She moved up to kiss Korra. " Don't stop… I need you now." Korra said her eyes showed longing for Lin. Lin obliged as she ran down her fingers in her reproductive part. Lin felt Korra's wetness. She kissed Korra as she put in two fingers in. Korra moaned but her volume was toned down from Lin's kiss. Lin broke the kiss and moved down. She licked Korra's wetness at the same time working on her fingers inside Korra. Korra is drowned in ecstasy. She arched her back as she neared orgasm. " ahhh!" Korra screamed still covering her mouth to control her tone. Korra's legs were shaking as her juices flowed and Lin drinking it up. Lin slowly pulled her finger and licked her fingers. Lin kissed Korra. When Lin pulled she could see Korra still shaking from her orgasm. Lin lay beside Korra breathing heavily. Before Lin could turn to Korra, Korra straddled on top of her and gave her a deep kiss. Korra whispered in Lin's ear " did you think it's over?" Korra licked Lin's ear that sent a tingle on Lin's body. Lin smiled at Korra and said. " I didn't think so." Korra drowned Lin in a deep kiss and moved down her neck. Korra is placing kisses on her neck " don't give me a hickey" Lin told Korra. " aye" Korra said and she continued kissing her neck. Korra's hand wandered on Lin's chest. Lin let out a gasp when Korra pinched her nipple. Korra smiled and moved down to the other breast. Korra sucked on it while her other hand is going down to her genitalia. Korra felt Lin's wetness through her pajamas. Korra teased Lin's clit through the pajamas. Lin wanted Korra in there. When Lin arched her back and she felt her orgasm is near. Korra noticed it. Before Lin could climax, Korra removed Lin's pajamas and went back to what she's doing before. Lin reached her limit and climaxed. While Lin was cumming, Korra immediately put in two fingers and went down and sucked on her clit. Lin was surprised by Korra's action and moaned louder. She couldn't control her voice. Her mind was drowning from the ecstasy Korra is giving her. Lin's juices continue to overflow as she felt another orgasm is coming. Korra intensified her sucking and her finger work. Lin felt the rush and grabbed the pillow next to her and screamed on it to control her voice. Lin arched her back. Her other hand is grabbing tightly on the bed sheet. Her juices overflowed as Korra catches it. Lin was panting and her body is shaking from her two strong orgasms. She couldn't believe that Korra could do that. Even her past lover can't make her feel like that. She slowly got a hold of the reality. Korra lay next to her breathing hard as well. Her hands were cramping from giving Lin pleasure. Lin finally said, " that was uncalled for" Korra looked at her and smiled. " it was totally called for." Both of them fall asleep in each other's arm.

Before the sun could show up Korra woke up. She looked the woman beside her. She smiled and remembered what just happened between them. Korra got up and got dressed. She thought that all three of them showing up would be a good idea but the thought of the people in the air temple not seeing her in her bed resting might not be a good idea so she decided that she would go back to the air temple before someone would notice she's gone the whole night. Korra went to Lin and kissed her forehead. She pulled the blanket over Lin and discreetly went out. In the living room she saw Asami still sleeping. Naga is awake but Korra told her that they would meet later. Naga felt sad but obeyed her master. She went out silently and headed for the dock. She bends the water to take her to the temple. She went back to her room and got some more sleep. When Lin woke up, she noticed that Korra was gone and saw a note that she went back to air temple. She woke up Asami and both of them went to air temple.

Early in the morning Mako went to her room and check up on Korra. He saw Korra sleeping. He took the seat next to her bed and watched her. He held onto Korra's hand. Asami was just outside Korra's room and saw it. Then she walked away. Tenzin went inside to where his family is sleeping and sat in the chair next to where they are sleeping Tenzin placed his hand on Pema's abdomen. " daddy, is Korra okay?" Jinorra asked. Ikki and Meelo woke up. Tenzin scooped Ikki to his arms. " I was scared. I thought she wasn't coming back." Ikki said. Meelo slept on Jinorra's lap. " I'm sorry you were scared. But everything is going to be fine now. I promise." Tenzin said and he hugged Ikki.

They all went for breakfast. Everyone was watching Korra as she eat. Korra didn't realize that she was really hungry so she ate and ate. " the food taste amazing, Pema. I'm finally starting to feel myself again." Korra said. " We're so thankful you are home safe." Pema said as she stood and got Korra's empty dishes. " Let me help." Asami said as she followed Pema. " Korra, I've realized you've been through a lot but I need to know everything that happened." Tenzin said. " well, first of, Tarlock is Yukone's son." Tenzin and Lin were shocked by the revelation. " it all makes sense now." Lin and Tenzin looked at each other. " that's how Tarlock able to blood bend us even without a full moon." Lin continued. " but how did you escape? And where is Tarlock?" as they turn toward Korra. " Amon captured him and took his bending" Korra said still frightened from the events. " what?" Tenzin said. " yeah. He showed up out of nowhere. He almost got me too." Korra said. " this is very disturbing news. Amon is near his end game." Tenzin said.

In the kitchen, " ahhh" Pema said in pain. " Pema, are you okay?" Asami asked. " the baby is just kicking really hard. That's all. I'm fine." Pema said. " should I get Tenzin?" Asami asked worriedly. " no reason to worry him. It's nothing." Pema said and they continued washing dishes. Just then, Mako went in and asked for hot water for Korra. " you're fire bender! Boil it yourself." Asami said it in an irritated tone. Mako was confused so as Pema. " I'm gonna step out, in case you two wanna talk." Pema said and walked out. " is there something we need to talk about?" Mako asked. " I've noticed how you treat Korra. How you've acted when she was captured. You have feelings for her don't you?" Asami said on his face. " what? No! she was taken by a crazy blood bender. How'd you expect me to act." Mako said as he desperately explained. " I like Korra but you've been keeping the truth from me this whole time." Asami said. " the truth? About what?" Mako asked who still have no idea about what Asami is talking about. " you're really gonna make me say it? Asami said. " yes, cause I don't know what you're talking about." Mako said. " The kiss, Mako, I know." Asami said. Mako coming out of his senses said " I… well… Bolin told you didn't he." " Don't blame you're brother for what you did. Do you have feelings for Korra or not?" Asami asked now angry. " look, things are crazy now. can we deal with our problem relationships later? Mako asked as he walked closer to Asami and holds her hand. Asami pulled her hand and said " well there might not be any more relationships to talk about later." Asami walked out. " Asami." Mako called out. He let a heavy sigh.

Outside Lin and Tenzin were talking. " Lin uhh… I… I need to ask you a favor. It would mean the world to me… but I… I know it could be… potentially awkward situation… furthermore…" Tenzin said stammering and was stopped before he could finish his sentence. Lin getting tired of him going around the bush " spill it out already." " will you stay here and watch over Pema and the kids? It would mean a lot to me." Tenzin said. " of course I'll help, old friend." Lin agreed as she placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. " I didn't realize you two were out here." Pema said sounding jealous with Meelo on her arms. " Pema!" Tenzin was surprised, " yes… yes… Lin has agreed to help out around here while I'm gone." "thank you. I could use the… extra pair of hands." Pema said. " would you mind giving him a bath? He's filthy." Pema gave Meelo to Lin. Meelo was laughing while he was carried by Lin. " this is not what I signed for!" Lin shouted to Tenzin as Tenzin got ready to go. " Thank you Lin!" Tenzin said. " Oogie, yip yip!" Meelo was picking his nose when Lin faced him. " I gotta poo." Meelo said as Lin carried him away from her. " really bad" Meelo acted like he is pooing already. Lin's reaction was disgusted and wrapped Meelo in her metal cables and carried him like a disgusting bag and hurried for the bathroom. Korra saw how Lin agreed to Tenzin and how he took Meelo hurriedly to bath. Korra couldn't stop laughing and followed them. Lin took of her uniform. Only her tank top and jeans were left. Meelo was splashing water at Lin. Lin tried to control him but couldn't. " Korra!" Meelo said when she saw her and ran out of the bathtub to Korra. " Meelo! Go back you're all wet and naked!" Korra said trying not to laugh. " Come with us. Aunt Lin is getting a bath too!" Meelo said as he took Korra's hand and lead her to the bathroom. Lin was looking at them and she got Meelo and placed him back to the tub. " How's the bath going?" Korra asked trying hard not to laugh. " How's the bath going? Here let me show you." Lin said and splashed water at Korra. Korra got all wet. " yey! Water fight!" Meelo said as he sprayed water to all of them. Korra and Meelo was laughing out loud and splashing water at each other. Just then Korra bended the water and sprayed it to Lin. Lin was surprised and looked at them with cold, dark stare. Korra and Meelo hugged. They got scared. Lin knew that they were scared. Then Lin smiled devilishly and grabbed the shower from Meelo and sprayed it to the both of them. They were playing and having fun. Just then, Asami heard the commotion and opened the bathroom door. The three inside were shocked. Asami too was shocked of what she saw. Then Meelo said " we meet again beautiful woman." Then Meelo sprayed water to her so as Lin and Korra. Asami got all wet but she enjoyed and joined it. Pema was about to go to check up on Lin when she heard all the banging and shouting voices of Korra, Asami and Meelo in the bathroom. She wondered and went to the bathroom. Inside, Lin felt Pema's presence and before Pema could open the door. She told the other three inside to act like they were having a hard time giving Meelo a bath. Meelo also followed Lin's orders and acted like he was giving them a hard time. Korra grabbed the soap. Asami grabbed the shampoo and Lin got a hold of the shower. When Pema opened the door she saw the disaster Meelo made. " what on…? Pema asked. She couldn't believe on the disaster happened. " Meelo is just so hard to give a bath, but we're almost done. I needed help from these two." Lin explained. Pema bought the excuse and left them. When Pema was gone, the four of them laughed and fixed disaster they made. Meelo got changed and Asami played with him. Meelo showed Asami the sky bisons and fed them. Korra lead Lin to her bedroom to get change. " some fun huh?" Korra asked as she pulled Lin closed to her. " yes, some fun" Lin agreed and they kissed. Then they went out of the room holding hands.

Back at the city, there was a council session happening. It started from Tarlock and council member after council member are being captured. Tenzin landed on the roof deck to where the council session will happen. He was about to go inside when the three window cleaners attacked him. They are equalists. Tenzin managed to avoid the first three attacks from them. His hands were caught. The third equalist tried to attack him but Tenzin manage to avoid them. With his hands caught he made an air torpedo and threw the equalists to the other building. Tenzin was free. The door to the roof access opened and the assistant appeared. " I'm so relieved to see you." He said. " the other council members are they all right?" Tenzin asked. " I'm afraid not. I just received a call from chief Saikhan. They've all been captured." he reported. " this can't be happening." Tenzin said. " the leadership of republic city is in your hands now." he said. Just then, they heard multiple bomb explosions and they saw numbers of airships coming. " it is a tragic day indeed!" the assistant said.

At the air temple, explosions from the city were heard and they saw numbers of airships coming. Lin was outside and Tenzin's children. " ok kids, time to go inside." Lin told them. Korra, Asami, Mako and Bolin ran out also heard the explosions. " we heard explosions. What's going on?" Korra asked Lin. " republic city is under attack" Lin said. This frightened the new team avatar.

" I dreamed of this for so long." Mr. Sato said. He was in one of the airships with Amon. " yes, the time has come for the equalists to claim republic city as their own." Amon said.

" I have to there. The people need my help." Korra told Lin. Lin wanted for Korra to stay. She doesn't want to loose her again. Not this time. Not now. But she knew that Korra has to fulfill her duties as the avatar and making sure that the people and the city is safe. " Go. They need you. Tenzin is there. Bring him back to his family. Save the city and its people." Lin said. " we're coming with you." Mako said. " No. I don't want all of you getting hurt." Korra said. " You will need us. We are a team." Asami said. " you need them Korra, this fight is not your own. You will need help. I will stay here and keep the last air benders safe. Go now." Lin said. " Ok." Korra said. " We'll go first to the dock. Meet us there." Asami said. Bolin and Mako followed her. " Lin, be careful. I love you." Korra said and she kissed Lin deeply. " I will. Be careful too. Come back here. I'll be waiting." Lin said and kissed her. Korra ran for the dock. " Korra, wait." Lin called to her. Lin jogged towards her and gave her Toph's space bracelet. " this is for you. Take care of it. It will remind you of me." Lin said as she gave it to her. " a bracelet." Korra said. " my mother gave it to me when I was able to earth bend for the first time. It's from a meteorite. Uncle Sokka gave it to her when he made his space sword. Take it, it's yours." Lin said. " but I couldn't…" Korra said. " Korra! Let's go!" Bolin shouted. " just give me a minute!" Korra said. " Go now." Lin said and pushed Korra. " But… Lin…" Korra said. " We'll talk about it later." Lin said and pushed her to go. Korra obliged and went on.

They arrived at republic city in no time. " where did you say you parked the car?" Asami asked. " It's right around here somewhere." Korra said still looking around. " There it is." Korra said as she pointed to where the car is. " wow, nice parking job." Asami said sarcastically. " hey you guys got arrested and left me alone with the car. I made it very clear. I don't drive." Korra said. " I'll say you did a very great job. But how are we gonna pay for these parking tickets?" Bolin said as he get a hold of the tickets. Mako took it from him and burned it. " huuuh!" " relax, the city is under attack. The police have more important things to worry about than parking tickets." Mako said. " this will come in handy." Asami said when she got the electric glove from the compartment. Asami and Mako went in the car but before Mako could sit down Asami said " why don't you sit at the back for now? With Korra." " I think I will." Mako said. At the back Korra was confused with the two of them. " everything all right?" Korra asked. " yeah, everything's terrific." Mako said. Then the team avatar drove off. " car! Oh, okay"

At the police station, chief Saikhan and the other officers were busy. Just then, Tenzin came. " chief Saikhan." " tenzin, am I glad to see you. I was afraid you've been captured too." Saikhan said. " I'm the only council man left. What's the status?" Tenzin asked. " Amon has launched simultaneous attacks across the whole harbor. The police were trying to regain control but we were spread too thin." Saikhan reported. Tenzin became quiet for a moment. " I need to send to send a wire." Tenzin said. " to whom?" asked one of the officers. " the general of united forces" Tenzin said. Outside the room, the air vents of the station were blown up with gas. The officers tried to get out but it was too late. Inside " chief you're wire has been sent" the officer said. " chief the lines jut went dead!" reported by another officer. This alarmed Tenzin and chief Saikhan. The alarms were engaged. But the electricity went down. Saikhan passed a flashlight to Tenzin. Tenzin noticed gas coming out from the vents and warned Saikhan. Saikhan metal bended the vents close. Gas is still coming inside the room. " We have to evacuate this room immediately. Everyone stay close to me." Tenzin said. The officers obeyed. Tenzin bended air around them and they all made out of the building. Outside mecha tanks surrounded them. The officers wearing their uniforms were caught by the magnet from the tanks. Tenzin tried to get one of them but failed. Tenzin tried to protect the others by giving the tanks air blast one after another. One tank caught him. He fell down on the ground. When he looked up, he saw the officers were taken away, air ship crashing down, equalists capturing the other officers and tanks coming for him then he was unconscious. The team avatar headed for the police station. Asami stepped on the gas. Bolin gave her a ramp. " Jump!" The team jumped out of the car and sent it flying towards the tanks. The team attacked the remaining tanks. Mako was caught and electrocuted but it didn't affect him. Instead he redirected the electricity back to the tank. Korra bended the water and shoot it inside the exhaust of the tank then Bolin gave it the last blow. Tenzin was captured and was about to place him in the car. Asami electrocuted the equalists and set him free. Tenzin regained conscious and helped Mako bring down the tank. He sent the tank flying. Mr. Sato and Amon were watching from above. Mr. Sato was mad that Tenzin got away again and Asami fighting with benders.

" are you all right?" Korra asked Tenzin. " I'm fine, thank you kids. Another moment later, I'll be on my way to Amon." Tenzin said. " uhhh guys, look." Mako caught their attention and pointed towards the air temple. Air ships were coming for approaching. " oh no!" Tenzin said. Korra squeezed herself to see. When she saw airships approaching, she busted out in a really fast run. " Korra!" Tenzin shouted for her but Korra didn't stop. She wanted to get to the air temple right away. She was scared that Amon might capture Tenzin's family and her Lin. Tears were running down her cheeks. " Get the sky bison ready. I'll go after her. Meet us at the dock." Asami shouted as she ran after Korra. " Korra! Wait! Korra!" Asami called for her. Korra is still not looking back. Asami got worried and she ran faster. " Korra!" Asami caught up to her and stopped her. " I need to get there right away! Lin!" Korra said now crying. " I know, but you can't just waltz in there. You will use your water bending to get there and what? You'll tire yourself. Let's all go together. Look, I now you're worried, but it'll make things worse if you also get caught. Lin can take them down maybe not all but just enough time for us to get there and help her. okay?" Asami said, wiping Korra's tears from her eyes. " Okay. Where are they?" Korra asked. Asami searched the sky and saw them. " there!" Asami pointed. " over here!" Asami shouted and waved at them. Tenzin saw them and got ready to land. " Let's go." Asami said. " everyone aboard?" Tenzin said. " yep!" Bolin answered. " well then, Oogie! Yip yip!" Mako tried to move in next to Korra but was stopped by Asami. " Let her be Mako. She needs time alone." Asami told him. Mako obliged and stayed put. Korra looked out to the air temple. She was so scared that Amon might get the people she cared especially Lin. When Tenzin looked back she saw a tear ran down on Korra's face. " Oogie, faster!" Tenzin said. Mako, Bolin and Asami also saw Korra's tear running down her face. When Korra faced them, she saw their looks but before she could speak Asami moved next to her and hugged her. " it's gonna be all right Korra. Just hang in there."


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Legend of Korra or anything

CHAPTER 11

At the air temple, one of the airships was approaching. The hatch opened and the lieutenant led the army that will attack. The white lotus guards run in defense. Inside the temple grounds, Lin ordered Tenzin's family to hide inside and stay put. "ahhh!" Pema screamed. " pull it together, Pema! Didn't I just say to stay calm?" Lin said. " mommy, what's wrong?" Ikki asked. "The baby's coming." Pema said, still in pain from the imminent delivery. Lin was taken aback. Of all the time in the world, this isn't the right time to give birth. " oh no!" Jinorra said worried. " not now baby!" Meelo said clearly understood the situation they are in. The air acolytes escorted Pema inside. In front of the temple, the white lotus guards are ready in defense. They attacked the equalists coming. They threw fire, earth and water to stop them. Just then, another airship made a dock, in it is the lieutenant.

Lin waited patiently for the equalists. She will protect the air benders and make sure that the Amon won't get ahold of them. Lin heard their footsteps approaching. The lieutenant was leading. She is really pissed with that guy. Now is her time for revenge. After he electrocuted her and destroyed the arena. The lieutenant drew her electric batons. Lin used her metal cables to capture him, but the lieutenant docked, instead Lin capture two equalists and threw them. Lin used again her cable to throw two equalists coming at her. One of them tried to sneak at her back but failed. Lin sensed it right before the equalist could attack her. Lin's tough and sleepless night training with her mother is really paying off. " the children where are they?" Pema asked despite of pain from her labor. " Don't worry they're in the other room, totally safe." assured the air acolyte. Outside, Lin is still fighting. Now she used her metal cables to get a hold of the lieutenant. The lieutenant was well trained too. He used his batons as leverage and conducted the electricity to the metal cables to deliver enough volts to knock Lin down. Lin couldn't take the volts delivered throughout her body. she wasn't knocked down but enough to make her drop down off guard. " stay away form my daddy's ex-girlfriend!" Jinorra's voice distracted the lieutenant from delivering the final blow on Lin. Jinorra was on her air glider and she blasted wind enough to make the lieutenant sent flying. Jinorra was proud that she did that. _Ex- girlfriend? How on earth did they know about that?_ Lin thought. " Jinorra, you should be out here!" Lin said, still regaining her strength. " get off our island!" Ikki said on her air scooter sending the equalists flying 10 feet in the air. " girls you need to get inside this instant!" Lin ordered them. Before the equalists regain their composures Meelo appeared out of nowhere doing the most unusual way of air bending that even his grandfather would give him his tattoos for that. " taste my fury!" Meelo shouted as he fart bended one of the equalists in the face. As soon as Lin heard Meelo, she shouted "Meelo, be careful!" Meelo didn't seem to hear her. Meelo continued to attack the equalists. Meelo delivered a big air blast on the equalists that his face was almost distorted from the force he is giving. " Never mind." Was all that Lin could say. " take these equalists and lock them all in the temple's basement." Lin ordered the white lotus guards. " nice work kids!" Just then Oogie growled announcing their arrival. The kids ran to welcome their father. " dad!" Lin was glad they came. For the first time, she painted a smile on her face.

Korra couldn't wait to land at the temple, as soon as they landed, they all jumped off Oogie instantly. " oh, thank goodness you're all right." Tenzin said hugging his children. Korra eyed on one person. She looked at Lin. Lin also looked at her. It's like they are having eye conversations. Lin crossed her arm in front of her with smile on her face. Korra was glad too. She was relieved when she saw Lin. She wanted to ran to her right now and plant a deep kiss on her but she also knew that doing it right now, with all that's going is no the right time. She thought that there would be a better time to tell their relationship to them. " we caught the bad guys." Meelo said as he climbed on Tenzin's head. " you let them fight? Do you realize what could've happen?" Tenzin was furious about Lin letting his children fight. " I would've have been toast if it weren't for them. You should be proud. You've taught them well," Lin said. Go on, be with your wife." Lin gestured them to go. All of them went to see how Pema was doing. " Thank you Asami, for you know… " Korra said before Asami could go. Asami turned back " hey, it's all I could do. It's nothing." " still…" Korra said. " hey we're friends, it's nothing. Go on, be with her." Asami pushed Korra close to Lin. " I'll be with them, don't you two be too long gone, or they will suspect." Asami said as she jogged inside, " oh and don't do something sexual like you did last night." Asami said as she laughed on her way inside.

Korra and Lin's eye widened with shock. After all the controlling of their voices, Asami heard it. They were so embarrassed to look at each other. Finally Korra said, " she… heard…" " Yes, I could see that Korra." Lin said as she turned to Korra. " Are you okay?" Lin asked her. " now, I am." Korra said as she pulled Lin in a deep kiss she's been longing for. Lin returned the kiss. " I think we should be going there, they might worry." Lin said. " yeah, I think so." Korra agreed as she wiped off her tears from her eyes. She took Lin's hand and led the way. Lin noticed that they were going the wrong way. " Korra, are you sure this is the way to where they are?" Lin asked. Korra held on to Lin's hand tightly. Lin noticed the way Korra hold her hand also the tears building in her eyes. Lin took the nearest room and pulled Korra inside. Lin closed the door behind them. " Korra, what's wrong?" Lin asked her as she traced Korra's face and pulled her hair behind her ear. Before Korra could speak, she burst in tears and hugged Lin so tight that she didn't want to let go. Lin hugged her back. None of them tried to speak. Minutes later Korra stopped crying. " do you feel better? What do you want?" Lin asked her. " I'm fine. It's just… when I saw the ships coming here, I thought…. Ahh! Even the thought of it makes me crazy." Korra said as she placed her hands on her head and lay down. Lin sat down beside her. She didn't say anything. Minutes passed then Lin spoke. " Korra, do you know why I gave you that bracelet? My mom told me that friendships are so strong that they can even transcend lifetimes. Even uncle Aang told me that. You know uncle Aang once told me that everything is connected. I didn't know the meaning of that until I met you. I became harsh to you at first because I thought you were just some teenager who is too proud of being an avatar. I was wrong. Remember the time when you saw the book for my mother? I made it. It was childish I know. But whenever I read it, it gives me strength to face a new day without her. I missed her so much. I was always alone. Even if Tenzin would invite me to dinners at the temple, I still feel alone. Not until you came. I gave you that bracelet because I want you to feel that I am with you even though I am not with you at all times. I never want you to be alone. I'm sorry if I can't say back the words you said before. I was afraid that you leave me when you realize that you made a mistake. I don't want to succumb into the feelings of emptiness I've felt before." Lin said. There was silence when Lin turned back; Korra surprised her with a kiss. Lin felt a tear run down her face. " If you think I made a mistake in loving you, then you would be the best mistake I ever did. I don't care what other people say. I love you and the thought of losing you will drive me crazy. Now that I know what you feel, I won't let you fall in to that pit of emptiness. Maybe it was a destiny that you would meet me. Like I have said before, you don't have to say it back right away. Don't pressure yourself over it. There will be time for it. I love you and that's all that matters." Korra said as she kissed Lin again. They were about to lie down when they heard a knock on the door. They stopped and Lin opened the door. It was Asami. " I told you that don't take too long. Now go there before you scream yourselves into orgasm." Asami said. " Asami, we're sorry you have to hear it, but please don't point it out too much." Korra said. " okay, but seriously get a hold of yourselves and go there now." Asami said as she walked away. " well, shall we go?" Lin said as she offered a hand to Korra. Korra took it but before Lin could help her up, Korra pulled Lin causing her to fall on top of Korra. " I don't want too. Let's stay here and have some…" before Korra could continue, Lin kissed her deeply. " No, and let's go." Lin said as she pulled them up. " Aww, Liiiiin, please." Korra pleaded with her cute polar bear dog eyes. " Let's go Korra." Lin said as she pulled Korra out of the room. " fine, you better make it up to me after all of these." Korra said as they both headed to were the gang are. " didn't I promise that we will have it after all of these?" Lin said as she opened the door. " you better be." Korra said as they all huddle up to where Pema is lying down with the baby.

Inside there was peace even with the war going on. It gave them hope. " I'm so sorry to interrupt but more airships are coming." Korra said. " everything's not gonna be fine right daddy?" Ikki said. Tenzin looked at his family. He was afraid that Ikki was right. He was afraid for the safety of his family. Outside, Bolin and Asami were waiting they knew that more airships are coming. They others went outside as well. " what do you wanna do Tenzin?" Korra asked. Tenzin cannot believe the decision he will make but it's for his family's safety. " I need to protect my family and get far away from this conflict as possible. If Amon got his hands on my children, I hate to even think of it." Tenzin said. No one argued with him even Lin. He was right. They were the only air benders left. Lin also made a decision that will put her life at risk. " if you are leaving, then I'm coming with you." Lin said. " but…" Tenzin didn't even finish his sentence. " no arguments. You and you're family are the last air benders there's no way in the world I'm letting Amon take your bending away." Lin said. Korra was surprised by her decision and wanted to say something but Lin was right, they are the last air benders and having Lin protecting them would give them a chance to get away from this war. " thank you Lin." Tenzin said then he turned to Korra. " Korra, I want you to leave this island and hide for the time being." "I'm not giving up." Korra said. " I'm not asking you to. I sent a word to the united forces they will be here soon and once my family is safe, I will return. With the reinforcements we could turn the tide in this war." Tenzin said. " what you're saying is… we need to be patient." Korra said with a sigh. She is never patient enough to wait. Tenzin placed a hand on her shoulders and said " you're learning well." Korra smiled from his acknowledgement. They went inside to help Tenzin and his family pack. Lin was with Pema and Rohan when Korra stepped in. " hey… uhh Lin, can I talk to you in private?" Korra said. Lin got up " I'll be back in a minute." Lin told Pema. " no, take your time." Pema said smiling. Lin was confused when Pema smiled. She wondered if she knew about her and Korra. Korra led Lin in a room. " hey, uhh listen…" Korra said as she scratched her head. " Spill it out Korra we don't have the time in the world." Lin said but without irritation. She find the shy look on Korra amusing and beautiful. " Please be careful out there. Please." Korra finally said. Lin closed the gap between them and cupped Korra's face. " I will. You be careful too. I will come back to you. I promise." Lin said then she placed a kiss on her lips. " okay, come back to me. I'll be waiting. I'll beat Amon's ass and put an end to this war." Korra said as she kissed Lin too. " come on, let's go." Lin said as they both walked out of the room.

Korra hugged Tenzin. " stay safe Korra." Tenzin said " you too." " Tenzin if we're leaving we better do it now." Lin said hating to interrupt. Tenzin climbed on. Korra eyed on Lin and mouthed; I love you, stay safe. Lin understood her. She wanted so much to say it back to her but fear crept in too her first, instead she mouthed; I will. Stay safe too. " Oogie, yip yip." Tenzin said. Then they took off. Two airships followed them leaving, one made dock on the island. " go we'll hold them off." Said one of the lotus guards. The team avatar hopped on Naga's back and ran away. The lotus guards were fighting the equalist and they seem to be outnumbered. While running away the lieutenant managed to come out of nowhere and tried to attack the team avatar. " moustache guy!" Bolin called out. Then Naga jumped and swatted him like a bug. " nice one naga!" Korra complimented her. Then they headed to the water. Korra bended the water to keep them breathing under.

" they're gaining on us!" Lin called out to Tenzin. " faster Oogie" Tenzin commanded his bison. Then a rope shot from the air ship. In attempt to capture them, Lin swatted it with her metal cables then she hooked one on it. She stood up and looked at the air bender family. They looked terrified and they understood what Lin is about to do. She wanted to stay with them but if it means to leave them to make sure they are safe she will. " what ever happens to me, don't turn back." Tenzin heard her and shouted " Lin what are you doing?" before Lin could stop she ran towards the ship. She reeled herself in. As she landed on the airship she got into her horse stance. _ She thought about the first time she saw her mother's face. The first time she saw Aang's, Katara's, Zuko's, Sokka's, Suki's and Iroh's face. The first time she felt earth beneath her feet. The first time she bended the earth. The time she had feelings for Tenzin. The time when he left her, the time her mother died, the time she became the chief of police. " so it's true then, when you feel that death is hovering over you, you see your whole life flashing. But it's not complete. The time when I first met Korra. I wished I gathered up the courage to tell her that; I love her. I love you Korra. Now I don't know what will happen next. I don't even know if you would ever know. I wished I had told you sooner. I love you. _She got into her horse stance. She closed her eyes. She felt her mother with her. _You've done enough but be sure that you will live. She deserves to know what you truly feel. Let her be your strength to survive this through. Don't ever think you are nothing. You are my daughter and I am so proud of you. I love you, Lin Bei Fong. _She felt the metal. She stomped her feet and ripped the metal beneath her. She remembered her mother's story that she once took down an airship before with Suki and Sokka. She successfully stopped the air ship. Now she used a part of the air ship to help her jump to the other one. She landed on the other air ship. She ripped it open but she was caught and electrocuted. She knew it was the end. Before she got unconscious she believed that the air bender family made it safe now that they caught her. " hey look, it's Bei Fong." said one of the equalists. " yeah, think she so tough huh, she's not even a quarter of her mother. She's a failure." " come on, let's take her to Amon, she probably knows where the avatar is." the equalists dragged her inside the ship. The ship turned around. The family saw the whole thing and was worried. " that lady is my hero" Meelo said. " yes she is." Tenzin said.

Korra was staring back at the air temple. They got away. " Korra we should get moving." Mako said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Korra followed. She looked at Asami, she knew that she was pissed off by Mako's action. Korra removed Mako's arm around her. " what's the matter?" Mako asked as he tried to place his arm back at her shoulder. " nothing, but please give me some air to breathe." Korra said nicely and went on. Mako being shallow didn't get what she mean. He asked Asami beside him. " what did I do?" " I don't know." Asami said. " will you talk to her? please? I don't know what to do." Mako said. " no I won't didn't you hear what she just said? She wants space. You're smothering her." Asami said. She was irritated and wanted to punch him. She paced up and caught up to Korra. " hey Bo, is there something wrong with Asami? She treating me real bad." Mako said. " hey I don't know okay." Bolin said. " Korra, are you okay?" Asami asked. " yeah I'm fine. Sorry about that, I didn't mean to.." Korra said. " hey not you're fault. You need space. I know you're worried." Asami said. " Thanks."

" Tell we where the avatar is and I'll let you keep your bending." Amon said. " I won't tell you anything, you monster." Lin said hardly. " very well." Amon walked behind her. Lin knew that this is the time her bending will be taken. The connection to her mother, gone. She wanted to run away and hide but there's nothing she can do. She bravely accepted the fact and closed her eyes as she waited Amon to put his hand on her fore head. The moment Amon placed his thumb on her fore head it's gone. Her bending was gone. She tried to think about the happy moments she had. The moments she was with Korra. But it didn't work. The hardship she'd been through to climb out of the pit of emptiness. The hard work of putting soil in it and patching it all crumbled in a second. She felt the emptiness again. She fell on the ground an was unconscious. " take her to the basement! I have other plans for her." Amon said. " what are your plans?" the lieutenant asked. " she will be an example to the citizens that even the famous Bei Fong would fall. You may beat her to death in front of them. I will give you that privilege. For now lock her." Amon said. " My pleasure." The equalists dragged her to the basement. Lin regained consciousness. The lieutenant was looking at her. Lin tried to get up but the weight of her uniform is keeping her. The lieutenant laughed and kicked her in the gut. Lin didn't screamed in pain, instead she accepted the kicks and punches the lieutenant was giving her. " being tough eh? Without your bending, you are nothing. You're a failure." the lieutenant said. Lin clutched her stomach from pain as she tried to get up. She won't be treated like this. She is a Bei Fong and no one fucks with her. " trying to get up? Well you won't!" one equalist said as he delivered a punch to her gut. They laughed at her. " why don't you just kill me? You already took my bending! What could you possibly want more from me?" Lin said as she spit blood. " we have better plans for you, Bei Fong. Don't get too excited." the lieutenant said as he played with his knife. " well let's see how long will you last with a wound eh?" Lin's eye widened. She tried to dodge the knife coming at her but she wasn't in good shape. Before she could defend herself the lieutenant caught her and stabbed her at the left side of her abdomen. Lin yelled in pain as she tried to put pressure on the wound. "hahahahaha! Think you're so tough." the lieutenant said as they went out and left her alone. They all went back to republic city. Lin was left alone. She tried to calm herself but she knew she is losing a lot of blood. She knew that this is the end. She felt sleepy then she closed her eyes. _ Don't you dare to die Lin. Don't you dare._

_Mother? Huh, I'm sorry I can't. I failed once again_

_No you didn't wake up. Don't you close your eyes. She needs you._

_What?_

_WAKE UP LITTLE BADGERMOLE!_

" Lin? Come on, Lin, wake up… please wake up… Lin, wake up!" Korra said as she shook Lin. Tears were running down her face. Korra's hand was on her wound trying to keep the pressure. Lin's head was rested on Korra's lap. Lin opened her eyes and was surprised in what she saw. " Korra? Korrra? Why are you…?" Lin said weakly. " shh.. don't speak. Just stay with me. stay with me, I got you." Korra said. " Korra, I…"

" Shh… it's okay now."

" Korra, I… I…"

" what? It's okay stay with me now."

"Korra, listen. I… Iove…"

" what?"

" I said, I.. love... you"

" heh.. you do? I love you too. Come on, stay with me."

" I love you… and I will stay with you. Forever."


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Legend of Korra or anything.

CHAPTER 12

It was already late at night when Korra woke up from a nightmare. It's been a long time since she had one. The last time was when she was confused of her feelings for the ex- chief of police, Lin Bei Fong. She was trying to catch her breath when she woke up. Fortunately, no one noticed her. She stood up and paced back and forth. Naga was too tired to even join her. She kept thinking if Tenzin's family is safe, if her Lin is with them. She was going crazy. Finally, Korra decided to go back to the air temple just to make sure. She is having this bad feeling since they all parted. Before she could make it out of the tunnel her friend, Asami, stopped her. Korra heard her crying silently. Korra felt sorry for her about all the things that she has to experience. She doesn't deserve to be sitting alone and crying like she carries the burden of the whole world. Korra sat down beside her but she didn't say anything. She thought that giving her silence might comfort her. Korra was surprised when Asami suddenly hugged her. Asami was still crying. Korra, trying to be supportive placed a hand on her back and said " there, there." Korra couldn't say anything else. She was out of words. Minutes passed when Asami calmed down. " I.. I'm sorry. I shouldn't…" Asami said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. " Hey, you don't have to be sorry. I should be the one. I caused you all of these troubles. I'm really sorry. You don't…" Korra was stopped when Asami continued, " deserve this? Yeah, I don't but I wouldn't know the truth about my father if it weren't for you. All my life I have everything prepared for me. When I met you I thought you will be someone who will wreck my life especially when I learned that you and Mako are friends. But I was wrong. You were the one who pulled me out of my shell. I wouldn't have made a stand against my father if it weren't for you. I know things are a little complicated between you, me and Mako but whatever comes out between that I want us to stay as friends." Asami said as she stood up and threw a stone in the water.

" hey…"

" hmm?"

" may I ask a question?"

" yeah, sure."

" is there something between you and Mako? Answer me honestly."

" honestly, between us, we're friends. I care about him because he is my friend like you and Bolin. Yes, we kissed but I did that because I thought it would change how I feel for Lin. I didn't mean to offend you or anything. He is nice but sometimes I could just punch him."

" punch him? Why?"

" well, I think he doesn't know how he really feels between you and me. One thing is that he is like chaining me. It's like every time he breathes in my neck like some kind of obsessed stalker. You know. But please don't worry. I have Lin and I love her."

"yeah, I can feel that. You're lucky Korra. You have her. You're meant for each other. And by the way, why are you up so late?"

" oh spirits! I totally forgot all about that. Listen, Asami could you do me a favor?"

" are you putting your life at risk again? Please tell me no."

" I wish I could but I've been having this bad feeling since we all split. I really need to go back t the air temple. I just have to check something. Something isn't right."

" no. I'm sorry Korra but no. It's dangerous. Please don't do it."

" Asami, I need to. I have to check something. I need to make sure they all got away safely."

" they did Korra. We saw them leave."

" I know but please, Asami. I think… even the thought of it makes me insane… please"

" Lin? Korra…"

" Asami, I beg you. I will come back as soon as possible. Trust me on this. I just need…"

" ok. Fine. go. But promise me, you will come back. If anything happens send a message. Fire bend a really big one or a tsunami or an earthquake. Please. We can't afford to lose you. Promise me."

" I promise. Thank you so much Asami. Thank you." Korra hugged her so tight that Asami could breathe. When she let go, she jumped into the water and bended it. She made herself propel towards the lake underwater.

Korra made it to the air temple in no time. She saw that Amon's airships were still docked. She also noticed that the Amon was boarding the ship. She went in further. Before she could make it to the door she heard the lieutenant laughing with the other equalists. Korra quickly jumped into the bushes and hid. Luckily, no one saw her.

" hahaha! I can't believe that we actually caught her! The famous chief Lin Bei Fong! Hahaha!"

Korra's eyes widened with shock from what she heard. She wanted to attack those fucking equalists who messed around with her lover but she knew better. If she attacked now then the efforts of trying to hide and Lin protecting the air benders would be for nothing.

" Benders need to learn equality. Amon was right. She is the perfect example to the citizens. I can't wait to beat her to death." the lieutenant said as they passed by the bush where Korra was hiding. Korra took a step back to keep him from seeing her. As she stepped back, a twig snapped. The lieutenant heard it. He looked at the bushes trying so hard to see what's behind it. As he approached the bushes he was stopped when the other equalists called out. " sir, everything is ready, Amon said that we have to go back to the city and give speech." The lieutenant wanted so desperately to check out what's behind the bushes but he shrugged it off and went to the air ship and boarder. Korra looked at the ship as it took off. When it was out of sight she busted in to a ran towards the door and looked for Lin. She looked everywhere, opened the door after door. She even went to where the sky bisons sleep, still nothing. Then she went back in when she noticed drips of blood. It led through were the lieutenant and the equalists went out a while ago so she followed the prints leading to the basement. As she followed the traces of blood her mind and heart was racing of what scene she will see when she opens the basement door. She picked up her pace seconds later she arrived at the door. The door was left open and there was light at the end of the room. As she pushed the door to make more room she saw more traces of blood now thicker like something was dragged. Tears were already falling down from her eyes. She was scared of what she might see. She took a few more steps when she saw a familiar figure leaning on the wall. She took one more step to have a clearer view. That's when she saw her lover leaning on the wall weakly, on hand pressed on a bloody wound, and eyes closed. Korra hurriedly kissed Lin and shook her. She gently placed her head on her lap and pressed her wound. " Lin? Come on, Lin, wake up… please wake up… Lin, wake up!" Korra said as she shook Lin. Tears were running down her face. " come on, Lin. You… you said you were gonna come back to me… you promised… Lin please… wake up." Korra gently placed a kiss on her lips. Still nothing is happening. This is what she dreaded the most. She is not prepared for this and she will never be. " come on… Lin… please." Lin opened her eyes and was surprised in what she saw. " Korra? Korrra? Why are you…?" Lin said weakly. Korra stopped crying for a moment and gave Lin a smile. Korra was so scared that she might loose her.

" shh.. don't speak. Just stay with me. stay with me, I got you." Korra said as she wiped her own tears.

" Korra, I…"

" Shh… it's okay now."

" Korra, I… I…"

" what? It's okay stay with me now."

"Korra, listen. I… Iove…"

" what?"

" I said, I.. love... you"

" heh.. you do? I love you too. Come on, stay with me."

" I love you… and I will stay with you. Forever."

As soon as Korra heard her lover saying the three words she's been dying to hear she kissed Lin deeply. " Lin, I..." Korra wanted to say a lot but she realized that the equalists may come back for her so she decided that they will talk about it later for now they need to flee the island. " wait here, I'll get some water and heals those. We need to get out of here before they come back." Korra said. " no." Lin said as she desperately tried to get up but Korra stopped her. " Lin, do not force yourself, please." " I am not forcing myself. Let's go together. Let's go to your hide out now before it's too late. I can still manage. Ahhh!" Lin grunted with so much pain. " but Lin…" " Korra listen to me, they are hunting you right now and you said it yourself they might come back. Let's go now, trust me. I can manage. Please Korra." Lin said as she placed a hand on Korra's face. Korra couldn't argue anymore since Lin is giving a strong argument obliged. " okay… let's go. I'll carry you on my back." " can you take the weight of my uniform?" Lin asked as she tried to get up. " I can manage. Trust me Lin." Korra said as she offered her a hand. With a sigh Lin climbed on her back and whispered to her ear, " I trust you." Korra smiled and then she ran towards the water. Korra bended the water to catch them, once underwater she made a bubble to let them breathe. Then, Korra willed the water to push them to the direction of their hide out.

In no time, they arrived. Asami was still waiting. She was pacing back and forth when she heard Korra called out. " Asami!" Asami ran to their direction. She was surprised with what she saw. When Korra went to the island she was alone and now she came back with Lin. Asami couldn't believe it. " are you okay?" as she knelt close to Lin. " yeah. Thanks to Korra and to you. You allowed her, but I was impressed by how you stopped her. Thank you." Lin said as she tried to sit up. " don't." Asami said as she turned towards Korra, " what took you so long? I was worried sick! And why didn't you heal Bei Fong's wounds yet. And…" Asami was stopped when Korra butted in. " hey. First of all, when I arrived there the equalists where still roaming around. Second, I brought her here first because they might come back." Korra said as she bended the water into her arms and towards Lin's wound. Asami didn't speak anymore when she saw Korra healing Lin's wounds. There was a little pain and Lin was forced to hold on to Asami. Asami didn't mind but it was a really tight grip that her arms might crush. When it was done, Asami helped Lin to sit up. Korra bended the water from her clothes and Lin. " thank you." Lin said as she tried to get up. She had a hard time balancing since her bending was taken away and her uniform was really heavy. Korra and Asami looked at each other and found it weird. Then Lin looked at them and sighed, " I … uhhh…" Lin couldn't say it because it was really painful. But she managed to gain her composure and said " I lost my bending." Lin said as her tears build up in her eyes. Lin was trying so hard not to cry but Korra noticed it. " I'm sorry." Asami said and she hugged Lin. " I'll leave you two alone. I'm beat. I'll sleep now. good night." Asami said as she headed back inside the sewers, their hide out. Lin and Korra were left alone outside. Lin sat down beside Korra. " I can't believe that he got you." Korra said as her fists balled. Lin noticed it then she placed her hand on top of Korra's. Korra looked at Lin. Both of them weren't saying anything. Their eyes are filled with mixed emotions, fear, sadness, hopelessness and many more. Korra leaned closer to Lin and kissed her. Lin kissed her back. Then Korra hugged her, so as Lin. " hey, let it out. It's okay to cry." Lin didn't say anything and she let her tearing running down. She shifted herself to Korra. Her head resting on Korra's chest. Then she continued to cry. All of those emotions bottled up in the past years and the present. She never felt so good releasing her emotions. She never felt alone anymore now that Korra is beside her. Minutes passed then Lin stopped she looked up still with tears in her eyes. Korra looked at her to. Korra wiped her tear and said " it feel good right?" " yes, it does. Thank you" Lin said as she kissed Korra so gently. When they pulled away, " I love you." Lin said. Korra smiled and a tear ran down her face " I love you too." Korra said. " let's go in. We need some rest." Korra said as she stood up. She offered Lin a hand. Lin gladly took it. Korra led the way inside but before they go in, Lin pulled Korra's hand. " I'm glad that you came in my life." Lin said. " I am too. I won't be what I am now without you. I love you so much." Korra said as she placed a kiss on Lin's lips. When Korra pulled back, Lin smiled at her. " woah…" Korra said as she covered her mouth trying to hide her amazement and blush. " what?" Lin said as she raised an eyebrow at her. " nothing… it's just… you look really beautiful when you smile." Korra said now furiously blushing. Lin blushed too " come on Korra, let's get some rest." as she took her hand and led the way in. Lin couldn't see a thing. " Korra?" as soon as Lin turned back at her, Korra made a fire to light their way. " there, let's sleep there." Korra pointed at Naga's back. " on Naga?" Lin asked. " yeah, but not really on, we use her body for pillow." Korra said with enthusiasm. Lin didn't like the idea but if the earth is beneath her it's fine even though she doesn't have her bending any more. They lied down. Korra kissed Lin and Lin kissed her back. Korra was lying on Lin's shoulder then they both fell asleep. They were so tired that as soon as their heads hit on Naga's body they fell asleep.

Morning came, when both Lin and Korra opened their eyes. They were glad that they saw each other. Korra smiled so as Lin.

" uhh, Korra? Chief Bei Fong… ma'am?" Bolin said as he looked at them. Korra and Lin were hugging and smiling at each other.

Korra and Lin broke their gazes at each other when they heard Bolin and looked at him. They were both shocked and the pushed each other away from their hugs and sat up quickly. Both of them were looking at opposite ways and blushing furiously from embarrassment. Bolin scratched his head in confusion and finally said, " breakfast is ready."

" uhh yeah, we will both be there" Korra said still blushing not looking at Bolin or Lin

Lin stood up and brushed her uniform " yes, uhm, give us a minute." Lin said still blushing also not looking at either Bolin or Korra.

" okay, but don't be too long." Bolin said not having a slightest clue and left them.

Korra stood up too and looked at Lin. Lin looked at her too and both of them giggled.

" well that was close" Korra said.

" yeah. Let's go and eat." Lin said

Korra took Lin's hand and both of them went to eat.

* * *

**sorry this one is short, but i'll make it up to you guys. i'm sorry for the late updates too, i had exams and duty:( reviews please:)**


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Legend of Korra or anything

CHAPTER 13

During breakfast, Mako keeps on having that: _why is Chief Bei Fong here? _face. He kept on looking back and forth on Korra and Lin. He wondered what happened protecting the air benders and what on earth happened last night. Much to Lin's annoyance of Mako looking she looked up from her food to him with the classic cold glare. Mako got intimidated and looked to his food. With the strange silence between all of them Bolin spoke up. " so, chief… what brings you here?" He said it enthusiastically. Lin liked Bolin more than his brother. Bolin has his way of making things light even with the situation they are in. Lin looked at Bolin still with the classic glare but less threatening and said " well, first of all I'm not the chief anymore so you can call me 'Lin'. And about me being here…" Lin found herself out of words. She remembered every bit of what happened to her last night. Korra and Asami noticed her sudden silence. They both looked at each other. Then just about Korra was to say something Lin continued, " well, Amon captured me and took my bending away. Then Korra found me last night at the air temple" Lin said it casually like nothing happened but there was a tinge of sadness that only Korra would notice. Korra wanted so much to comfort her but she knew now is not the right time so she said " it's okay, Tenzin said the united forces would be here to help. We will get Amon. And after all these, we will go to master Katara and have you checked. She will be the best person who can bring back your bending. I promise." Korra said as she placed her hand on Lin's on the table. Mako looked on their hands trying to hide his jealously and wondered what is between them. Asami eyed on Mako. Mako looked at her only to receive a glare. Mako looked away. " Yeah!" Bolin said totally getting all of their attention. " don't worry chief… I mean, Lin… madam, we will get Amon and take you to master Katara." Bolin fist bumped on air. " so do we get to go to south pole?" Bolin asked excitedly to Korra. " Korra and Asami smiled from Bolin's innocence. " yes Bolin, we will and don't worry I'll let you ride on Naga and take you to a tour." Korra said. " that's so sweet! Isn't it master Pabu?" Bolin said as he got sucked in his own world with Pabu. " Korra, you don't have to do so much, I'm fine. We should finish our jobs here first before that." Lin said as she looked at Korra and smiled. Asami couldn't help but too smile too. " hey, don't be so hard on yourself, we can do this. Everything will be fine again." Asami said as she placed a hand on Lin's shoulder. Lin was very grateful that she had Korra as her lover and Asami as her friend. " thanks. But we should be on the move now. we should plan something and when the united forces come we can claim back the city." Lin said as she stood up. " yeah, we should plan something right now and stop all these support shitness stuff." Mako said grumpily as he stood up. Lin was about to snap at him when Korra cut her off " what's your problem Mako? Why are you acting like you are not grateful that Lin was here?" Mako looked angrily at Lin then to Asami then to Korra. " well, last night you went back to the air temple with no permission. You could have…" Mako didn't finish his sentence. Just when he was about to continue Korra said " no permission? Why what do you care? Is there something wrong about me going back there and not save Lin? How could you be so selfish?" Korra said now raising her voice. Lin tried to hold her down but Korra was so angry Lin was shot back down. Asami also tried to hold Mako down but she couldn't she was also shot back down. " selfish? You were the one who's selfish! You went there alone not thinking that we would be worried sick. Me? Don't' you even care for my feelings if you get captured?" Asami, Lin, Bolin and Korra were taken aback by what her said. " yeah you heard me right, my feelings! Don't you even notice what I do for you? How I was worried when Tarlock abducted you? I…" Mako said. Korra could guess what he was about to say so she cut him off and said " I am grateful that all of you got my back. It also hurt when I had to leave and go back to the temple but I couldn't shake off the feeling that… that…" Korra hated this things saying about her feelings especially she knew that she would hurt other people. " what?" Mako said impatiently. Korra looked at Lin. Lin knew what she is about to say. She too wasn't ready for this but if it is for the best, she nodded at Korra giving her permission. Then she looked at Asami, she too nodded. Then she looked back at Mako. " Mako, there's something you should know. Actually, not only you, so as Bolin." Bolin stood up too. There was confusion on his face. "I… Lin and I are in love." Korra paused for a moment and looked at them. Mako had a complete shocked face but Bolin is smiling. That puzzled Korra and said "you're smiling?" " yeah, I am." Bolin said. " did you know?" Korra asked. Then all eyes were on him. " Look, I'm an earth bender I also have this thing of knowing emotions like chief… I mean, Lin. Well, I was confused at first but I knew it just last night and confirmed it this morning." Bolin said rubbing his neck. " so you knew all along? And you didn't bother to tell me?" Mako said. " hey I'm washing my hands off this. And seriously bro, you're so dense." Bolin said as he sat down. " I'm so confused right now." Mako said. " okay, Lin and I are in a relationship." Korra said. " but you kissed me." Mako replied. " yes, I did that because I thought I could erase my feelings for Lin but it turns out, it only made it worst. Worst like I have really fallen for her. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings." Korra said then she looked at Lin. " but you're both females and she's…" Mako pointed at Lin. Lin find it disrespectful so Lin stood up and said " older. Yes I am and clearly before we agreed into a relationship I pointed this out many times to Korra." Korra smiled sheepishly. " the point is we are together. That's also the reason I went back last night. I couldn't shake off the feeling that something terrible might happen." Korra said. Mako still trying to process walked out. Korra went to Bolin and punched his shoulder. " hey what's the big deal?" Bolin said placing a hand on his punched shoulder. " you just knew it today didn't you?" Korra said. " what are you talking about? I knew it since then!" Bolin said. " liar! You just realized it as soon as Korra said it." Lin said. "How did you? Are you sure you're bending was gone?" Bolin said. " yes, it's gone. But I am ex- chief of police so even without it, I could tell if you were lying or not." Lin said as she pulled Korra into a private moment. "I'm sorry it has to turn out this way." Lin said as she wrapped her hands to Korra's waist. " don't be. I should be the one, I should have told them before. But I was afraid if you knew I told them, I would loose you." Korra said as she wrapped her arms on Lin's neck. Lin sighed " I agree, but you should talk to him and explain things better." Lin said then she kissed Korra. " you're right I should make things clear before it gets out of hand. Well then, see you later hot stuff." Then Korra kissed her and cupped Lin's ass. Lin gasped from Korra's action but continued to kiss her. " Don' t do that again." Lin said as she pushed her to go to Mako.

Mako was standing outside the sewer tunnel looking over the water. Korra sat beside him. Both weren't taking. Then few moments later Korra finally said, " Mako, I'm sorry. I should have told you before." Mako sighed and said " I'm sorry too. I should have known the signs. I'm sorry for accusing you of not caring." Mako said as he looked at her. Korra looked at him too and smiled. " Look, I care for all of you. But you have to be sensitive at these things too." Korra said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. " what do you mean?" Mako asked. " I mean Asami. She's been there for you the whole time. She loves you and you love her back. She needs you and you need her. You should see her the way you did when you first met. She is acting like that towards you because you don't see what she's been doing for you. It's hard to choose over you and her father. She chose you because she knew that you are on the right side. It's hard for her to come up with that. She can be a little annoying but she is caring in her own ways. Don't miss out on the little things she does for you." Korra said then she stood up. " hey… thanks for everything. I'm really sorry for the way I acted these past few days." Mako said then he stood up too. " don't say sorry to me, I have forgiven you. You should apologize to Lin and especially to Asami." Korra said as she headed back inside. " hey…" Mako called out. Korra turned back. " will you uhh, help me? on apologizing?" Mako said as he rubbed his head. " sure." Korra assured him and they both went back inside.

Inside, they discussed on what they planned. Then everything is ready. They got equalists' uniforms. Mako and Korra headed out of their hide out to the city. They arrived at Mr. Sato's speech. They couldn't believe on what trash he is saying. But before they head back they went back to the Sato mansion. It was dangerous but they managed to sneak in easily with their uniforms. Mako knew the way to Asami's room. Korra was outside for watch. Minutes later Mako got out of the room. " what took you so long?" Korra whispered. " I have to get her necklace. Well then let's go before someone suspects." Mako said. They hurried to get out of the mansion when the lieutenant called them. They were surprised but luckily the lieutenant didn't recognize them and asked them to return to republic city and look for the avatar. When they were got away Korra wanted to laugh so hard because they didn't notice that she was right under their noses. They manage to arrive in a flower shop. They bought flowers. The storeowner was confused that in the middle of the war someone is buying flowers. Then they head back to their hideout. It was already dinner time when they arrived.

" can you believe Hiroshi?" Korra said with anger. " Let's go out there and knock their heads off!" Mako stopped her. " relax… General Iroh is on his way. Then Amon will be the one running." Korra barely deciphered from what he said because he went overboard with the flowers. It's like for condolences. " come on, help me hide these for a while." Mako said and he led the way. Minutes later, they arrived. Bolin and Asami welcomed them but Asami is pissed off by them going together. " you two were gone a while." Asami said crossing her arms in front of her. " we were doing reconnaissance." Mako explained. " whatever."

" welcome back!" said homeless guy. " hope you get up your appetites because dinner is served!" They all gathered in a table made from a chopped tree. He was handing out the food when Korra suddenly noticed that Lin wasn't with them. " thank you so much for letting us hide here." Korra said, accepting the food but her eyes wandering searching for her lover. " Honor to oblige." " hey, uhh where's Lin?" Korra asked them. " ohh she's with Naga." Bolin said as he took a mouthful of his food. " wow! This is amazing!" then he took another and another. " thanks, it's from the finest dumpsters the city has to offer!" as soon as the homeless guy said it Asami felt sick and secretly dropped her food.

After dinner Mako called Korra. " Korra, it's time. Call Asami and tell her make her go outside." Korra nodded " sure. Is everything going as planned?" " yeah, everything, now call her." Mako said as he arranged his clothes. " ok. Relax. Everything will be fine." then Korra looked for Asami. On her way to Asami, she saw Lin playing with the small children. She smiled and went on. She saw Asami watching Bolin and Pabu playing. " hey Asami!" Korra said as she waved at her. " hey Korra! Come look at Pabu! Bolin show her what Pabu can do!" Asami said. Korra took a seat next to her. Pabu showed some tricks which made them all laugh. After Pabu finished his show Korra whispered at Asami, " come with me outside." Asami wondered what could it be but she followed.

Outside, Mako is waiting. Korra stopped at the exit and gestured Asami to go out. Asami doesn't have a clue on what's happening but she obliged. When Asami got out she smiled and went back to rest. Asami saw Mako standing and waiting for her. Asami got irritated by what he saw so she turned back but before she could take another step Mako called her. " Asami wait." Mako walked up to her. He gave her the flowers but Asami won't accept. So Mako placed it gently on the table beside them. " look, I know that I was a jerk and I'm sorry. I should have been beside you because you need me. I'm sorry that I become so clingy to Korra that I almost forgot that you were my girlfriend. I'm sorry that I've become so dull that I didn't notice that I was hurting you. I'm sorry that I didn't appreciate the little things you are doing for me. I'm so sorry. Korra talked to me last night and she was right. I shouldn't miss on you because I've come to realize that you are the most special person to me. I guess what I'm trying to say is…" before Mako could continue Asami slapped him. Mako was surprised but the most surprising part is when Asami kissed him. Asami broke the kiss " what were you trying to say?" Asami's arms were still wrapped in his neck. " I … what I'm … I…" Mako couldn't form words. He was so shocked that Asami might have forgiven him. Asami didn't say anything but she looked at him directly in the eye. Then Mako inhaled and finally blurted " what I'm trying to say is that I… I love you." Mako blushed furiously. Asami find it cute and kissed him. " I love you too. But don't ever do that again to me." Asami said as she placed another kiss on his lips. " I won't. There's something I want to give you." Asami wondered what it could be. " here." Mako showed her the necklace he retrieved earlier. " my mother's necklace..." Asami said as she touched it. Mako placed it on her and said, " Korra and I snuck in to your mansion a while ago and I got this for you. I know it's important to you so… there you go." Asami cried. " thank you." Asami said. " yeah, it's nothing. Come on, let's go back inside, it's getting cold out here." Mako and Asami went back inside to rest.

After Korra convinced Asami to go out she looked for Lin. She saw Lin sitting resting her back on Naga. " hey sweetness." Korra said as she sat next to her and held her hand. " hey, you were out all day?" Lin said looking at her. " do I smell jealously in that sentence?" Korra said as she miled coyly at Lin. " we were looking out and went back to Sato mansion and.." before Korra could continue Lin sat up straight and said " what? You went to the Sato mansion? Do you realize what could've happen?" Korra smiled and sat up too. " relax. We just went there to get something Mako needed to apologize to Asami. I figured I should help him at least with the apologizing." Lin shook her head and said " that's not the point Korra, what if they found out? They would have taken you to Amon and who knows what he could've done to you." Lin said with almost teary eyes. She is not that easily emotional but when it comes to Korra she's a little soft. " I'm sorry. I should've counted that possibility." Korra said as she placed her head on Lin's shoulder. " sorry too, I over acted. I just…" Lin didn't finish her sentence. Korra knew that she had issues but she didn't push her buttons to tell her stories. She believed that one day Lin would tell. " It's okay. come on, I'm tired. Tomorrow, general Iroh will be here to help. we've got a big day ahead of us." Korra said as she pulled Lin back. Korra kissed her so as Lin and they said their goodnights. Lin couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about the air benders, if they safe. Hours later, Korra woke up and realized Lin wasn't there so she got up and looked for her. She saw her outside dangling her legs on the water and looking at the sky. " hey, can't sleep?" Korra said as she did the same Lin was doing. " no." Lin replied plainly. Korra knew that something is bothering her but she didn't ask. " there's something I want to tell you." Lin finally said after minutes of silence. " hmm? What is it?" Korra said still looking up the sky. " well, I've been having this feeling… I don't know how to describe it but I think it's not good." Lin said and she got Korra's full attention. Korra looked at her with puzzled eyes.

" what is it?"

" well, I know you wouldn't agree to this but I really have a strong feeling that I should do this."

" what do you mean? Are you leaving?"

" well , sort of… I just want to make sure that the air benders made it safely to their hide out."

" I don't think… no. I won't let you leave."

" I figured you would say that. But I had an obligation to make sure they are safe."

" they are safe… right?"

" I don't know."

" what do you mean you don't know?"

" we were chased by two airships. They wanted to capture them so I made myself as bait. I thought that if they got me they would stop going after them. So I left them and took down the airship."

" you took down the airship? Two airships?!"

" techinically, not two. I took down one. When I was about to take down the other they captured me. that's why I need to make sure they are safe."

" but…"

" I know… just like what you have felt before you went to the air temple and found me, I think I am having that feeling too."

" but Lin… I don't want to loose you again."

" you won't loose me Korra. I will not let that happen. I just want to make sure. If they are, I would go back and fight with you."

" what if something happens and…"

" if something happens... I don't know."

" Lin, please…"

" Korra, I have to do this. We will part but I will do my best to come back to you. I will."

Korra didn't want for Lin to go but if she has, she would have to make a decision.

" Lin…if… if…" Korra sighed heavily " if that's what you think I will allow you to go. But please be careful.

" I will. I'm sorry if I have to do this. It's just…"

" what you think is right."

" Korra, this battle is not your own fight. We are all here for you. In times you would have to make a difficult decision but you wouldn't know if it was a wrong or good choice until you see the results. I will always be with you.

" always." Korra said as she kissed Lin so deep. Lin returned the kiss until they were making out. Lin broke the kiss and said " come on, you said we have a big day ahead of us. I wouldn't want to sleep alone without you beside me." Korra smiled and said " beside you? I don't know chief, sleeping side by side with you might lead to another wilderness exploration." Lin got up and said " shut up. And do you think I am a sex teacher to you?" Korra got up too and said " I didn't say anything about sex, professor but if you want I would be a very good student to you." Lin laughed " you were thinking about it and I would really come back since I promised that we will have a wild exploration session after this. Did you already forget my pupil? " no ma'am actually I am already planning on how I will survive longer than you." Korra smiled coyly as she planted a deep kiss on Lin. Lin returned the kiss and they went inside to rest.

* * *

**not so long as i have promised. reviews please anyway. i promise the next one will be long as before.**


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Legend of Korra or anything.

CHAPTER 14

" you will now be cleansed of your impurity" Amon said as took the bending of one bender to another. The dawn came and the team Avatar was ready. General Iroh will be arriving with the whole fleet. " coast is clear." Mako told them as they snuck out outside. There was a thick fog covering the whole city. " once the united forces arrive we need to help them in anyway we can." Korra said. " they're here" Mako gave them the heads up. Korra turned to Lin. " Lin, be careful out there." Lin climbed aboard to a boat. She will go to the hideout of the air benders. It was dangerous but if it's for their good, she will do whatever it takes. " I will, you should be careful too. I'll comeback to you. I'll see to that." Lin said as she placed a goodbye kiss on Korra. Then she floated away. Korra watched out for her until she couldn't see her anymore. Bolin placed his hand on Korra's shoulder and said " she'll be fine. she'll come back." Korra smiled but she couldn't shake off the thought that it will be the last time she will see her lover.

" Amon must've known that we were coming." General Iroh said as his fleets approach the city. " so why aren't we meeting any resistance?" General Iroh noticed the dreadful silence as they approach. He feared that he might have walked straight into Amon's traps. The team Avatar was waiting. Suddenly Korra noticed the silence. She didn't see Amon's airships or anything that might stop the fleet. " wait a second, where are the air ships?" Korra said as she stood up and searched the sky. Mako grabbed the telescope from Bolin and searched for some mecha tanks. He looked back at Korra with worry eyes. Korra also dreaded that they will lose this battle. The fleets continue to approach the city. " something's not right." General Iroh said. As soon as he said it an explosion emanated from one of his fleets then another and another. "It's a trick!" General Iroh said as he ran to his position and got ready for the battle. The explosion was clearly heard. As soon as one exploded Korra thought about Lin. She kept asking herself questions if Lin had made it through. But Korra has to help General Iroh in every way she can so she wasted no time and jumped in to the water. At the ship General Iroh gave orders suddenly he heard a strange noise. The noise spread across the whole city. Korra also heard it and turned to the direction where it is coming from. Mako used the telescope to search for whatever it is that's making a strange sound. Then he saw planes flying towards the united forces. " where does Hiroshi find time to keep inventing new machines?" Bolin complained. Then one plane dropped a torpedo bomb to the water. Then one after another the other planes dropped bomb too causing explosions to the ships. " Incoming!" a soldier shouted as the bomb hit the ship causing it to explode. The united forces tried so hard to fight back. Korra saw the destruction that the planes made. If this goes on, they will lose the war. General Iroh and his men tried desperately to take down some air ships somehow they succeeded. Korra couldn't watch anymore dived deep down the water and made a torpedo as she rose to the surface couple of feet high enough to see and attack the planes. She send one plane down but the parts of it broke Korra's torpedo. Korra fell down again in the water. Then she saw another bomb approaching. She redirected it using water up to the surface and it hit one plane. General Iroh went to top most of the ship and wasted no time to attack the air ships. Then one plane managed to avoid his attacks and dropped the bomb towards him. General Iroh was knocked out and he fell straight into the water. He was unconscious when he fell that he plummeted straight down but Korra caught him and brought them to the surface. " it's alright, I got you." Korra said. " Avatar Korra, you saved my life. Thank you." Korra rushed them to where they are hiding.

" I was prepared to deal to their mecha tanks." General Iroh explained as Korra mended his wounds. " but not this new high speed air crafts." " I know everytime we think of an advantage, Amon out smarts us." Korra agreed as she continued with her healing. " no matter what are plan is he always has a better one." Bolin agreed too. " Amon is winning too fast but we are not out on the fight yet." General Iroh said. "I like this man's confidence!" Bolin shouted. " so how are we not out of fight?" Bolin asked. General Iroh stood up as he gripped his affected shoulder. " the second wave of reinforcements are on their way but I need to warn them about the air crafts. Do you still have a way to send a message out?" General Iroh said as he turned to Korra. " I know just a man." Korra said proudly.

" And who is the recipient of this top secret message?" the homeless guy said. " Commander Bumi, second division of united forces." General Iroh said. " Tenzin's brother?" Korra asked. " yes, bit of a wild man. But the bravest commander you'll ever meet." General Iroh said. " ready sir" the homeless guy said as he prepared to commence his message. "fleet ambushed and destroyed by equalist aircraft. Retreat to red Sand Island until my signal, do not approach city until you receive the all clear." General Iroh dictated as the guy tapped on the telegraph. After that they laid a map of the whole city and planned. " now comes the hard part. We need to ground those air craft other wise Bumi's fleet will never be able to make the city." General Iroh said as he ran his palm over the map. " they flew from this direction, the air field must be some where in this mountain range." Mako said as he pointed to the map. " every one get ready. We leave at dawn." General Iroh ordered. " it's time to take down my father." Asami said in anger.

Korra was silent the whole planning. Her thoughts wandered as General Iroh gave instructions. She thought about Lin. She wondered if she made it safely to where Tenzin and his family are. She wondered if she could see her lover again. Not only to Lin her thoughts wandered. She also thought about the safety of the people around her. She couldn't take it if anyone gets hurt because they are fighting the war that she, herself as the avatar is doing. Korra stopped them as they head out. " wait. I'm sorry but I'm not going with you tomorrow." Korra said. " what?" Mako asked in shock. " I'm not. I'm sick and tired of hiding from Amon. It's time I face him." Korra said. " that's not a good plan." General Iroh cut in. " we need to stick together." He continued. " I'm not waithing for him to hunt me down." Korra raised her voice. " my guts are telling it's time to end this. On my terms." " Korra, this is not a mission you should be handling alone." General Iroh said but before he could continue Mako said, " she won't be. I'm going with you." Mako walked up to her. "you don't have to do that." Korra said. " yes, I do." Mako countered her. Asami felt sad again by his actions. " hmm…" General Iroh was thinking of something. " my grandfather would respect the avatar's instincts so will I." Before they went to sleep Korra told Mako that he should explain things to Asami. Mako went to Asami who was keeping an eye outside. " Asami," Mako called. Asami didn't look at him so Mako called her again. Asami didn't even bother to look again so Mako went in front of her. " Asami, please you have to understand." " understand what? That you just put up with apologizing just to get on Korra's good side? You're a jerk!" Asami said as she headed back inside. " Asami…" Mako stopped her. " Asami, it's not what you think. She needs someone. She is worried sick because of Lin going away." Mako explained. " and you're the right guy just for the job." Asami said. " I'm not thinking like that way. Look she's done great things for us and I know that she's been trying to stay away as far as possible to me during the time that I didn't know she was with Lin. But she needs a rock for her to lean on. That time it was you. But give this chance to prove to her that I'm a friend and a worth boyfriend to you. You have to trust me on this." Mako said as she cupped Asami's face. " why should I trust you? You've broken my heart and I don't know how to fix it again because of you." Asami said as she turned her head away from Mako's hand. " I know and I'm sorry about that. But I chose you didn't I?" I chose you because I love you. I love you Asami and you have to trust me." Mako said as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Asami broke their kiss and said " ok. But be careful. If anything happens to any of you two…" Asami didn't finish her sentence when Mako said, " nothing will happen to any of us. We will come back. I will come back to you. I promise." Mako hugged Asami and they went inside to rest.

Korra couldn't sleep. She kept on turning. Naga whimpered. " I know. I hope she's with them. I hope she is safe." Korra said as she petted her polar bear dog. Naga agreed to Korra with a whimper. Korra kept on petting her. " I really hope so." Then she tried to get some sleep.

The sun shone on the quite city. Underground the team Avatar was getting ready for their battle. " Love you little bro." Mako said as he hugged his brother. " Love back bro." Bolin said. " Bolin please look out after Asami." " don't worry about it bro." Bolin broke their hug and went to Korra. Mako approached Asami. " Asami," before Mako could speak Asami kissed him. " be careful out there." she said. " I will, be careful too. I love you." Mako said as he hugged his girl friend. " I love you too." Asami said back. " Korra, Amon is a nasty dude be careful." Bolin told Korra as he offered his hug to her. " I will." Korra took Bolin's offer and they hugged. " good luck." They broke their hugs and Korra told Bolin " if you're going to the mountains you should take Naga." Korra hugged her polar bear dog. " take good care of Bolin for me." Korra told Naga. Naga whimpered in agreement and licked Bolin. Bolin, General Iroh and Asami including Pabu climbed on Naga and they went on. Mako and Korra went the other way. With that they started their missions. " good fortune and success to you valued heroes!"

Korra and Mako made it to the air temple. They saw Amon boarding the air ship. " we need to get to the air temple. Then when he returns…" Mako said. " we ambush him." Korra said. They were stopped by a voice familiar to them " what are you two doing here?" the lieutenant asked. " ahh, we were just transferred" Mako explained. " well you're getting transferred again. Amon wants extra security at the arena today." the lieutenant said. " the arena? For what?" Mako asked. " for the rally. You should've been briefed about this earlier" the lieutenant said. " we'll be there sir!" Korra said as she bowed in respect. The lieutenant went on. Korra nudged Mako and whispered " I know another way in." They took the secret entrance to the temple unseen. On their way up they saw a cage. A really big cage in the attic. " uhh, we are not alone in this attic." Mako said as he looked at the person in imprisonment. " Tarlock?" Korra said as they removed their masks. " I don't suppose you are here to rescue me." Tarlock said. " we had no idea you were here." Korra said as they walked up to the cage closer. " are there other prisoners on the island? " she asked. " no, I'm the only one." Tarlock answered. " and what makes you so special?" Korra asked him. Tarlock opened his eyes and blurted out the truth about his identity and what makes him special. " I'm Amon's brother." This shocked Korra and Mako. Tarlock told them the truth about Amon and his family. " Amon is from the northern water tribe. He is a water bender and a blood bender." Tarlock said as he looked at them. " just like I was." " what?" Korra couldn't believe on what she's hearing now. " did you know this all along?" Mako asked. " no. not at all after he captured me." Tarlock said. " how did your brother end up becoming Amon?" Korra asked. "it all began with my father." Tarlock told them the past about his family. " Yukone. With the help of his former gang, he escaped prison and underwent surgery to change his appearance. He assumed a new identity and settled down in the northern water tribe that's when he met my mother, a warm, caring woman. They started a family together. Amon was the first born under the name Noahtuck. I was born three years later. Noahtuck was a good-natured kid, always looking out for me. Those were the good years before my brother and I discovered we were water benders. At first we were excited by our new abilities but my father. Even back then my brother wanted to treat everyone fairly and equally. When I was seven my father took Noahtuck and me to a hunting trip. He told us his true identity was Yukone, Republic City's most wanted man and he was once a blood bender of rare skill." Tarlock could remember the exact words his father told them but he continued. " Every full moon our father took us to a supposed to be another hunting trip but he secretly trained us in blood bending. We kept the truth from out mother. A few years later my father taught us how to blood bend anytime. We practiced constantly and I hated every minute of it. I had no stomach for manipulating helpless animals. My brother however seemed to reveled in his new found power. He was a prodigy, mastering my father's own psychic ability to blood bend by the time he was fourteen. Even though Noahtuck was my father's favorite, it wasn't easy for him. He carried the burden of all Yukone's expectations and demands. Something changed Noahtuck. The loving brother I once knew became cold and detached. Our father pushed us to extremes and one day he made us blood bend each other. Of course my brother did it perfectly but me. I couldn't bring myself blood bend him. Noahtuck blood bended our father and he offered me to run away. I couldn't because of my mother. Just like that he vanished. My father and I searched for days but we never found a sign of Noahtuck. My mother was never the same after the loss of my brother. My father stopped training me. With Noahtuck gone his hopes for revenge withered and he passed away a few years later." Tarlock finished. " that's one of the saddest story I've ever heard." Korra said. " Avatar Korra, I'm truly sorry for all that I have did to you. I thought I was better than my father but his ghost stick shake me. I become a soldier of revenge just like he wanted me to be. And so did my brother. The revolution may be built on a lie but I think Amon truly believes that bending is the source of all evil in this world." Tarlock said. " how did you figure out that Amon was your brother?" Mako asked. " when he took my bending, the sensation was quite familiar. I later recognized it was my brothers blood bending grip." Tarlock explained. " so he somehow uses blood bending to take people's bending." Korra said in conclusion. " I don't know how he does it. But then again, I've never encountered a blood bender stronger than Noahtuck." Tarlock said. " how in the world do we beat him?" Korra said getting her hopes down. "we can't. Anything we throw at him he will redirect it in his mind. That's how's been able to challenge any bender." Mako said. " so much for our ambush." Korra said. " if we stay here, we're toast. But there's another way to beat him." Korra said. " how?" Mako asked. " this whole time, Amon was always one step ahead of us but finally, we have the advantage. We know the truth about him. If we expose him on being a bender, we could take away his true power!" Korra said. " and undermine his whole revolution." Mako continued. But Korra felt sad about Tarlock. " thank you , for your help." she told him. Tarlock nodded at her. " we can't just leave him in here." Korra told Mako. " no, Amon can't know anyone spoke to me. Defeat him. Put an end to this sad story. Korra nodded and they left him.

Lin woke up from her unconsciousness. Her head was banging. She lifted up her face to look around when she realized her hands were tied behind her and equalists are approaching her way. She remembered the explosions she heard after she left the team Avatar. She also remembered that as soon as she reached the shore to where the air benders were hiding, someone crept behind her and hit her with a metal rod enough to render her unconscious. She looked everywhere for the family but she didn't see them. " looking for someone chief?" said the familiar voice she hated the most. It was the lieutenant. " I'm surprised that you manage to escape. Did someone help you? Did the avatar help you? hahahaha!" " pity you couldn't save anyone." the lieutenant mocked her. " take her. let's show her what we've got for her." the equalists dragged her to the airship. That's when she saw Tenzin, Pema, Jinorra, Ikki, Meelo and Rohan tied up. " Tenzin, Pema! I thought?" Lin said as she hurried to be with them. " oh don't worry chief Bei Fong you will have your show to the public, of course after them!" as soon as the equalist get a hold of her arm she made a round house kick that sent the equalist unconscious. She may not have bending anymore but her martial arts are still working. She threw kicks after kicks to the equalists until the lieutenant electrocuted her from behind. She was weak from the electrocution but still conscious. " Lin!" " Aunt Lin!" Tenzin, Pema and his children said. "Getting excited already?" the lieutenant lifted her face. " so tell me, where is the avatar?" Lin didn't answer instead she spit on his face. The lieutenant laughed but he kicked her in the gut. Lin groaned in pain. " Lin stop." Tenzin said with caring tone. " take the lady with the newborn and Bei Fong to the other ship and put them in jail." the lieutenant ordered. " no!" Tenzin and his children screamed but they were out powered. Lin mouthed at Tenzin; I'm sorry. Then they were taken to the other air ship to the jail. Tenzin and the children were taken to Amon for the rally.

At jail, the equalists threw Lin and Pema with Rohan to jail. Lin offered Pema her coat. Pema accepted it. " Pema, I'm so sorry. I'm …" " Lin don't be. You've done so much for us. You even came back. Don't be sorry. Let's just hope that Korra can defeat Amon. Let's trust on her." Pema said. " but.." Lin wanted to say more but she can't win this argument so she stopped. Minutes later the lieutenant visited their cell. " what are you doing here?" Lin asked him like she is threatening. " well, I'm giving you the heads up for your time. After Amon has taken away Tenzin and his kid's bending you will be next. The special part is we will broadcast it to the whole republic city to dig out Korra from her hideout." the lieutenant explained in mockery. " what do you mean?" Lin asked dreading that they might use her as a bait for Korra. " you know exactly what we mean. We will use you as a bait." the lieutenant said. " why me?" Lin asked in anger. " why you?! you know exactly why. She is you lover! Don't tell me you are going to deny it. We know about the two of you. You call your relationship a secret. In the rally they will know that you took advantage of the sweet, young, innocent girl to fulfill your desires. What a shame. Then…" before the lieutenant could continue Lin caught his collar and threatened him, " If you lay a finger on her I swear I'm gonna…" Lin didn't finish her sentence when the lieutenant broke free from her grip. " what? What are you going to do about it? Metal bend me to justice? Did you forget that you don't have your bending anymore? Or should I keep on reminding you? hahahaha!" the lieutenant walked away then he shouted at the hall way before he exited, " I can't wait for the later's show! Hahahaha." With that he was gone. Lin gripped the metal bars so hard that her knuckles turned so white. She was afraid that it might come to this. Tears ran down in her face. She was so scared of what might happen later. She wished her mother were here to comfort her. Just then Pema hugged her with Rohan and said, " don't be afraid, someone will come and rescue us. Don't worry. It won't come to that." Pema said. Hours passed when the fell asleep. It was incredible that they have fallen asleep especially Lin. Minutes after Lin woke up, Pema too. " are you okay?" Lin asked her. " I'm fine. how are you?" Pema asked her. " I don't know." Lin answered. " Look, what he said isn't true, I didn't took advantage of…" Lin didn't finished when they hear a loud bang on the hallway. Lin looked at the far end of the hall way but she couldn't see anything from the smoke. Just then she heard footsteps running towards them. Then Tenzin appeared.


	15. Chapter 15

**this is the last chapter:) maybe! hahaha..**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't Legend of Korra or anything.

CHAPTER 15

Bolin, Asami, General Iroh and Naga raced through the mountains to where the other forces of Amon were hiding. As they made through the forest they can already hear the engines of the aircrafts that previously attacked General Iroh's fleets. " I think we found our secret airfield." General Iroh said as they all looked. " Bolin, once we're down there I need you to destroy the run ways. We can't let those aircrafts take off." he ordered. " aye, aye captain." Bolin said as he got into an attention. " ohh. General… General." still Bolin got those funny stuff despite the situation they are in. They all ran to the airfield but before Bolin could take off Naga whimpered. " Okay you two stay here and wait until we get back okay." Bolin ordered Naga and Pabu but they want to come and kick some equalists ass on the way. Bolin stopped them. " uh uh… stay." Pabu and Naga were helpless but they obliged. Then Bolin took off and caught up with Asami and General Iroh. They went down from the mountain. Then they noticed something is strange. " why would there be fence posts but without fence?" Asami pointed it out but before they could realize or someone would answer the question, they were electrocuted by the invisible fence. They were rendered unconscious from the volts that pass through their bodies.

At the arena, mecha tanks, air ships, equalists are all around. A big tarpaulin of Amon was on the stage. The arena was a full house. Korra and Mako were on their places near the stage. Then Amon came out from underneath the stage like he was going to have a concert. As soon as he came out cheers from the crowd reverberated from the whole arena. " thank you all for joining me on this occasion." Amon raised his one hand like he was going to do an oration, which he would probably do. " when I was a boy, a fire bender struck my entire family and left me scarred. That tragic event began my quest to equalize the world." Amon narrated his fake story but before he could continue, " that's a lie Amon!" a familiar threaten came through. It was Korra. Korra removed her mask so as Mako. " or should I call you Noahtuck?" the crowd was full in oohhhss because of the sudden revelation. Amon didn't even flinch from what Korra just found out. But his eyes were filled in anger. " want to take her down?" the lieutenant asked. " no" Amon told him " every one calm down. We have nothing to fear from the avatar. Let's hear what she has to say." Amon told the crowd. " Amon has been lying to you. The spirits did not give him powers to take ending away. He uses blood bending to do it. Amon is a water bender!" Korra said with power as she pointed her finger to Amon. The crowd didn't expect this kind of revelation. " what is this nonsense?" the lieutenant asked him. Amon knew that Korra struck the truth he's been hiding. But he still kept his composure. " you're desperate avatar. Making up stories is a pathetic last resort." Amon countered Korra. " your family wasn't killed by a fire bender. His father was Yukone and his brother is council man Tarrlock." Korra said. The lieutenant looked at Amon with shock like he is coming to his senses why he kept Tarrlock. The arena was filled in what? and some other questions. " hmm. An amusing tale, but I will show you the truth." Amon took of his hood and his mask. And behind mask number one, was a face of a big red scar. The crowd was shock from what's under the freakin' mask. " this is what a fire bender did to me." Amon continued. " what?" Korra was shocked too. Amon placed his mask back. " the avatar is lying!" a voice from the crowd shouted. " what? I'm not lying. He's a water bender!" Korra tried desperately to explain and insist that he is lying. " they don't believe me, it didn't work!" Korra told Mako. Mako was going on his fighting mode. " we said what we have to, let's get out of here." Equalists are slowly closing in to them. They tried for the exit near them but " I wouldn't want to leave yet avatar!" Amon said that stopped Korra from leaving. " you'll miss the two part event." Korra looked back at the stage and saw something was coming out from the stage. It was Tenzin ans his children tied to separate poles. " no… they got away, we saw they got away… even Lin… Lin went to them. oh spirits! Where is Lin? And two part?! Lin."

" Asami." Bolin, General Iroh and Asami were caught and put into jail. Asami slowly gained her consciousness and sat up. " asami, I know I have hurt you and I am sorry. But I believe one day you will come to your senses and we can be a family again." Mr. Sato said on the opposite side of the bars. " are you insane? How can we be a family after everything you have done? Mom would hate you from what you've become." Asami said in hatred. " how dare you? I am avenging her death!" Hiroshi shouted at her. Then, " the airplanes are ready for take off sir. " the equalist reported. " good. Annihilate the fleet." Hiroshi ordered. " huh!" both General Iroh and Bolin said. " that's right general. I intercepted your message to commander Bumi. I know exactly where they're hiding. " Hiroshi said as he left them. " how are going to get out of here?" Asami asked. " I don't suppose you know how to metal bend?" General Iroh asked Bolin. " that's a negative General." Bolin answered. Just when the hope was completely gone, Naga busted in the doors. " Naga, you're here." Bolin whispered in an audible voice. Naga busted the metal cages in two strikes. " who needs a metal bender? We got Naga! Yeah!" Bolin said as he jerked all around sending the General accepting every force Bolin released. As soon as they were released they ran for the aircrafts. " I'm going after those airplanes!" General Iroh shouted as he went to take the lead. " Naga no!" Bolin said as Naga caught him as placed him at her back. Asami spotted the mecha tanks and had better kick ass idea. She climbed aboard into one of them. " hmm what do you know. Just like a future industry fork lift." Asami secured her seat belts. General Iroh ran after one of the airplanes ready to take off. He used his rocket fire bending ability to catch up. The equalists turned his head and saw him coming. General Iroh threw him and took controls of the aircraft which is basically he doesn't know.

" tonight I eradicate the world of airbending. Forever!" Amon proclaimed. " Amon, let them go!" Korra protested. " you're welcome to come down here and stop me." Amon invited. " he's trying to bait you." Mako told her as he grabbed her arm. " I don't care we have to save them." Korra said she she desperately free herself from Mako's grasp. " the avatar needs to be reminded of the power I possess." Amon said as he approached Tenzin and his children. Tenzin tried to free himself but it is helpless. He is chained down and gagged unable to speak. " Amon, don't! I'm the one you want so fight me!" Korra said trying to divert Amon's attention from them. " don't worry, you will be next or you want to see the second part first?" Amon taunted Korra. " Korra stop he's trying…" Mako didn't finish his sentence when the lights went out. The only light source that was available was from the film projector. Just then the lights went back again. " witness this my fellow citizens of the republic city. This is the true color of your avatar!" Amon proclaimed as he pointed to the big white screen. Korra eyes widened with shock when she saw the picture of her and Lin lying in the bed together naked, only blanket was covering their privates. The crowd the shocked by the picture shown in the white screen even Korra's mouth was open so as Mako. " how?!" Korra could only say. " you see, the avatar is having a secret relationship with the ex- chief of police, Lin Bei Fong. That is why she can go in and out of the jail without proper jury and can break rules when she wants to. Is that your avatar? Someone who abuses her the power she possesses?!" Amon said. The crowd agreed to Amon and began booing at Korra. Korra tried to explain but the people's booing are overwhelming that's when she snapped and released a big fire to get their attention. The crowd was silenced and Korra was glad about it. She finally got their attention. " I will not deny that the picture is true but what Amon said about me being an abuser is false. Yes I am in a relationship with Lin Bei Fong but I didn't not even once I tried to abuse my power just because I am with her." Korra said. She was quite relieved that everyone knew about their relationship but she dreaded that others might look at her and Lin wrongly. " So, part of this was Lin's fault?" Amon said " she tried to use an innocent teenager to this stuff?" Amon said as he pointed at the picture. " No. No part of this was ever her fault. It was me. I forced myself in to this despite the consequences that she even pointed out to me. But I don't care. All of you, you have every right to judge this." Korra said as she pointed at the picture. " but look at yourselves, you're believing on what you only see. You think that every thing is true when you see it. This picture right here, is true but do you think what you know about Amon is true? The fact that he showed his face to all of you and you all saw his scar? Think of it. You think the world will be equalized without bending. But it's not. Bending is part of this world. What make this world balance are the people living in it. Benders and non-benders. It's true that benders have a fault on this, abusing the powers granted to them but isn't it some of the non-benders are at fault too? We never understood each other because we let our emotions cloud our decisions. It's up to you to judge who I am right now but if you think Amon will put your minds at ease then he shouldn't have done all of these. All of terrorizing, taking away bending. Bending is also part of a person's identity. Taking it away is like stealing that needs justice. If you want equality why don't you start it with yourselves? Put your shoes in the others and think. Lastly, I love Lin Bei Fong. It's up to you on how you decide on this." Korra said. The crowd was silent. They couldn't say anything. It's like they are reflecting on what they did in the past and their decisions. " please don't let anything what she said get in to you. She's a fraud and this cannot be tolerated." Amon said. " also Avatar, one wrong move and your precious air benders here and your lover will be gone like the past lives you had." Amon threatened her. " you're not bringing equality. You're just continuing what Yukone did before. You are so much like him. You think this brings equality?" Korra said. Amon was so angry that he wanted to blood bend Korra right there and now but he was stopped when Mako sent a lightning to the stage. The crowd went crazy and bolted out of the arena. Mako and Korra went to the stage and started attacking. The equalists tried to stop them. Mako stalled the equalists and kept on attacking them while Korra freed Tenzin and his children. " where are Pema and the Baby?" Korra asked Tenzin while she melted the chains that tied him. " I don't know. They took her into the other air ship." Tenzin said. " Bei Fong?" " she's with Pema." Tenzin answered. " Try to search the whole arena. They might be here somewhere. I heard Amon say something about part two and I think…" Korra didn't finish " I got it Korra." Tenzin assured her. " thank you." Korra said. Tenzin ran and helped Mako. He sent a big air blast that sent two equalist flying but Amon managed to avoid the attacks. Tenzin sent again another attack at him and this time he hit Amon. " follow me kids." Korra told the children. They went out. " get them out of here. we'll create a diversion." Korra told Tenzin. " Let's go get your mother, Rohan and Bei Fong." Tenzin said. " Prison break!" Meelo screamed as they left. Then Amon came out and saw Mako and Korra. Korra lighted up the hallway on fire and the other hallway as they turned. Despite the fire, Amon went through easily. He passed the two hallways where Korra and Mako went. Then he saw an empty hallway except for the sound of the closing door.

Tenzin went through hallway after the other, opened doors after the other but no sign of what they are looking for. Just then they saw the lieutenant going the other hallway. The lieutenant didn't seem to notice them. The air benders followed him discreetly. Then they saw the guards. " I'm leaving this area. Guard them until Amon gives orders." The lieutenant said as he made through out of the arena. " okay, here's the plan." Tenzin told his kids. After planning, Tenzin made one pipes explode. The guards wondered why there was an explosion and went to look for it. There was a lot of smoke coming out of the pipe that the equalists couldn't see. Just then one equalist felt a tap on the shoulder when he turned he saw Tenzin but before the equalist could scream Tenzin punched him in the face sending enough force to knock him out. The other equalist felt like he was the only one and tried to call for his friends name then a tap in the shoulder too. When he turned he saw Tenzin's kids. Jinorra sent the man flying five feet in the air and slammed him on the ceiling. Ikki used her air scooter to sent him rolling as he went down and Meelo the classic fart bending knocked him out. Tenzin cleared the smoke and said " nice work kids." As they turned to the hall way another batch of equalists came. " kids, make a diversion, I'll free your mother and aunt Lin." Jinorra, Ikki and Meelo attacked the equalists. One of the other equalists came flying in every direction. They could use their chi block or their gadgets because of the strong air current that was sent to them. Tenzin ran and saw Lin and Pema and his baby. " Pema, Lin. Are you all right?" " Tenzin!" Pema said. She was so happy she saw him again. Lin too was happy. Lin was eager to get out of jail and go to Korra and help her any way she can. " get us out of here." Lin told him. " stand back." Tenzin told them. Tenzin did an air slice to the metal bars and as soon as they got out Pema with the baby hugged him. " where are Jinorra, Ikki and Meelo?" Lin asked. Just then " heads up!" Jinorra shouted as one equalist flew past their way. " Watch out!" Ikki shouted as on equalist also past their way. " Prison break!" Meelo shouted as three equalists were sent on Lin's feet unconscious. " Kids!" Pema shouted as the three air bender kids ran to their mother. " you did this?" Lin said as she pointed to the three equalists knocked out at her feet. " yeah, we did." Jinorra said. " did you see what I did there daddy?" Ikki said as she climbed towards Tenzin's head. " aunt Lin, I'm so strong! I will be the next chief of police! Hahahaha!" Meelo said as he climbed at Lin's shoulders. " yeah you will be." Lin answered then she turned to Tenzin, " where's Korra. Is she okay?" " She's fine right now she must be fighting Amon." Tenzin said. " we haave to help her." Lin said. "Lin , Amon is Korra's fight. We will help her by stopping other equalists in attacking. We will all meet at the air temple. It's time to get back the air temple from the equalists." Tenzin said. Lin wanted to stay but she knew that she might cause trouble when she interfere Korra's fight. They all went to the air temple. Fortunately they saw a ship. Lin looked at Tenzin. Tenzin knew what was on Lin's mind and nodded. Lin got a sword from a knocked out equalist and together they marched in the ship. Lin, Tenzin and the air bender kids took over the ship and attack any equalist who stopped them. In a matter of five minutes they were able to conquer the ship and kicked out the equalists. They all boarded when Pema screamed. One equalist caught her by the neck. " give it up Tenzin or your wife and baby will be the price." Tenzin and Lin stopped halfway down the ship. " republic city is ours!" the equalist said. " oh shut your mouth! You're scaring my baby!" Pema said as she bit the equalist's arm and broke free from his grasp. Pema aimed directly at his crotch and kicked him like she was going to hit a goal. The equalist screamed in pain from Pema's kick. " I told you to shut up!" Pema said as she got hold of a bat and whacked it in the equalist's head. The equalist was knocked out but not dead. Tenzin, Lin and the air benders kids was shocked. Their mouths are open. " yeah! Mommyyyyyy!" Meelo screamed as they all helped Pema climbed aboard. " Wow. That was something!" Lin said as she took over the controls of the ship. " nah it's nothing. Let's go." Pema said. Tenzin was shocked too like he felt Pema's kick in the groin. " Pema, lets not do that again shall we?" he asked. Pema smirked and said " that will happen to you if you do something ridiculous." Pema and Lin laughed despite the whole event that happened to them they managed to bring joy.

Mako and Korra hid in different location. They knew that they wouldn't stand a chance against Amon. Amon walked in. Korra can hear his footsteps and they came to a stop near her. Then Amon went on walking. For a moment Korra was frozen. As soon as she let herself breath she felt like a hopeless puppet being dragged out from her hiding place. Her whole body was in so much pain. The pain she never felt before. Stronger that Tarrlock's blood bending. What she felt was pure evil. Darkness inside. She thought of Toph, Sokka and Aang experiencing this, but much more from what she is feeling right now. "Let her go!" Mako said as he sent fire at Amon but he managed to avoid Mako's every attack. Then he caught Mako is his grasp. Amon went at the back of Korra and grabbed her neck. Korra knew what will happen. " no!" Korra screamed. Mako also knew what would happen. " Korra!" both of them were hopeless. They couldn't do anything against it. Then Amon placed his thumb on Korra's forehead. And in one blink of an eye everything was gone. Korra's bending was gone. She felt empty. So empty inside. " I told you, I would destroy you."

General Iroh was still following the airplanes that will annihilate Commander Bumi's fleet. He sent a lightning to one airplane and it went crashing down with the other. Then the other planes broke formation and attacked the plane General Iroh was in. His plane exploded but he managed to make himself fly like rocket. He landed on one of the planes. He aimed for one of the turbines of the plane in front of him. The plane went crashing. Then he sent the pilot of the plane he was in flying to the ground. Then a bomb crashed his plane's tail. Just when the plane above him was about to drop another bomb, General Iroh sent a fire blast at it and exploded. His plane crashed to the face of Avatar Aang. Luckily, there wasn't any damage at Aang's face since the mask of Amon covered it. With so much impact the mask fell off and revealed the face of Avatar Aang. " Thanks for looking out for me Aang." General Iroh said.

At the airfield, Bolin was destroying the runways. Three mecha tanks tried to catch him but Naga took their ropes and sent them flying towards Bolin. Luckily it stopped centimeters away from him. " woo! Thanks Naga!" Inside the hangar, Asami destroyed the aircrafts and the other mecha tanks. "Asami! What do you think you're doing?" Hiroshi said also in a mecha tank. " you are aiding the very people who took your mother!" " you don't feel love for mom anymore! You're too full of hatred." Asami said as she turned the tank to his father. " you ungrateful, insolent child!" Hiroshi said then he attacked. " I now see that there is no chance to save you! Hiroshi said. As he was about to deliver the final blow at his daughter a boulder came flying and hit him. " Mr. Sato you are a horrible father!" Bolin shouted as he threw boulder after boulder at the tank. Asami took the chance and threw his father's tank away. Asami pried open his father's tank with so much anger she wanted to deliver the final blow but she hesitated. Then Hiroshi took the chance and tried to capture his daughter but Asami anticipated the attack and avoid it. Hiroshi was running. " You really are a horrible father." as she electrocuted his father with his own invention. Tears ran down from face.

" Finally, you are powerless." Amon said still keeping his grasp at them. Korra tried to bend but nothing came. " Amon. Everything the avatar said is true. I just saw you blood bend her." the lieutenant said. He took of his mask and broke it. " you traitor. I dedicated my life to you!" he said and charged. Before he could hit Amon he was blood bended. " you served me well lieutenant." Amon said then he threw him. Then he went for Mako. Mako desperately tried to fight back. He made a lightning towards Amon and sent him flying. Mako attacked him despite his weak body from blood bending. Then he carried Korra and ran out as fast as he can. " Mako, my bending." Korra said weakly. " everything will be all right. We just have to get out of here." Mako said. He kept on running but he was stopped. He accidentally threw the avatar when he felt his body being blood bended again. " I'm impressed. No one has gotten the better of me yet like that." Amon said. " it is almost a shame to take the bending of some one so talented. Almost." Amon approached him. Korra slowly turned and saw what was happening. " NO!" then Korra threw a punch. Just then air came out from that punch. " impossible." Amon said. He couldn't believe that Korra managed to air bend despite he took her bending. Korra also realized that she could air bend. " I … I can airbend?" Korra said realizing. " I can airbend!" then she threw air punch after the other at Amon non stop. " this is for Tenzin and his family! For Mako, Bolin and Asami. For Lin! And for everyone you have hurt!" Korra said. Then Amon caught her again in his blood bending. Korra remembered how Aang managed to get away from the grip. With all her strength she fought. " no you don't!" Korra gave Amon an air kick that sent him flying outside the arena straight to the water. The spectators from the arena saw what happened. " you saw what happened?" then Amon's mask floated on the surface of the water. " you shameless tyrant!" said the over all fan of Amon. Then Amon regained consciousness. He was out of air and the only thing to give him that is to water bend out of it. Amon water bended and showed his true form to the people. " he's a water bender! The scar is fake! The avatar was telling the truth!" with that Amon raced out of the scene. Amon went to the air temple. He saw the ship going to the air temple. He hid himself underwater and propelled to the temple. The equalists acknowledged his presence but Amon just past through them he went directly to his brother and got them out of the island. Just as the ship docked, the equalists attacked. Lin, Tenzin and the kids attacked as well and finally claimed the island. Amon and Tarrlock got away.

Bolin, General Iroh and Asami went back to the temple as well. The last ones to go back were Mako and Korra. Mako went directly to Asami as hugged her. Lin saw Korra. She noticed that Korra was feeling down. She was so silent. " Korra." Lin said as she lifted her face. Korra looked at Lin no tears came from her eyes. From the looks of Korra, Lin already knew what happened. She wanted to kiss and hug her but Bolin, Mako and Asami circled them. " I can't believe Amon got to you too. " Lin said. " hey at least you've unlocked your air bending." Bolin said. Everyone looked at him. " Bro, not the time." Mako said. " right right. I'll just get over here, quietly. In silence." Bolin whispered.

" you've saved republic city." Tenzin said. " but Amon got away." Korra said. It was the first words she said when she came back. Korra and Lin held hands. " yey! Uncle Bumi is here!" Ikki shouted. " woooooohhoooo!" Bumi shouted in excitement. " great, now I have to entertain my brother. Excuse me." Tenzin said. They all went inside the temple and had a simple feast. They ate and shared stories. Korra was still quiet about the whole thing. Lin was looking at her. Korra haven't even touched her food yet then she said, " I'm full. Thanks for the food. I'll go back and sleep." Korra got up and went straight to her room. " She hasn't even touched her food." Pema said. " don't worry. She needs time to process things out." Tenzin said. " well, we are forgetting something." Bumi said. All eyes looked at him except Lin. Lin was staring at where Korra seated not paying attention. " isn't it Lin?" Bumi said as she elbowed her. Lin didn't seem to notice that Bumi was elbowing and talking to her. then, " oh, I'm sorry. Thanks for the meal. I have to go." Lin said as she got up and went oto the direction where Korra went out. There was silence. Then Bumi said, " wow, Korra's got her heart really bad. No one has ever done that before. Even me or Tenzin!" Tenzin spitted out his water at Bolin who was in front of him. " sorry. What are you saying?!" Tenzin is red all over. " come on, even you noticed that!" Bumi teased. " so, you and Bei Fong before?" Bolin asked. " And commander Bumi?" Mako asked too. "no you fools. Spirits." Pema said but she is eyeing on both Bumi and Tenzin that sent the swallowing their food really hard. " Yes, Tenzin became Lin's boyfriend before. After Tenzin married me, Bumi tried to put moves on Lin but it didn't work. But Bumi managed to invite her to a dinner date." Pema narrated. " who wants party?" Bumi asked and he invited them to his ship.

Korra was seating at the edge of the cliff. She didn't really felt like sleeping. She was crying. " the stars are beautiful tonight." Lin said. Korra turned and scooted over. Lin sat next to her. " the people of republic city knows." Korra said as she placed her head on Lin's shoulder. " I know. I don't hate you for that. I love you, remember?" Lin said her eyes looking at the sky. " I love you too. How did they know about it anyway?" Korra asked. As she looked at Lin. " who knows? Maybe the lieutenant knows." Lin said still not looking. " yeah, maybe he does. We should ask him." Korra said as she looked at the sky too. " we will. In time." Lin answered. Silence dawned to them. " you look sexy in that picture by the way. I should hang it in my room covering the whole wall." Korra said as she smiled. Lin looked at her. " finally, you smiled. I don't know how to make you smile. But the thought of me naked makes you." Lin smiled too. Korra took her hand and kissed it. " yeah you do. thank you for not letting me talk about what happened." " I know you would tell me someday. If you want." Lin said as she tucked Korra's hair behind her ear. " you should have told me a while ago." Lin said. " what?" Korra asked. " I should have gone naked to make you smile." Lin answered and looked up in the sky again. " well you could now. I mean, I really waited for this for a long time." Korra said as she tried to figure out her uniform. " how will you take this off anyway?" Korra asked trying to look for mechanisms that will unhook it. " what would you know." Lin said as she smiled devilishly. " aww Lin, you promised!" Korra complained. " I did." Lin smiled. " challenge accepted!" Korra said as she stretched her hands and got up. " where are you going?" Lin asked. " to ask Tenzin or Bumi how to unhook your uniform and reveal that sexy body." Korra said as she ran back inside. " Korra, don't you dare!" Lin said as she ran and followed Korra.

* * *

**stay tuned. another chapter is boiling. reviews please. i made it long already:)****  
**


	16. Last chapter part 1

**i know i know. i'm sorry for not updating for so long. anyway. i know this is a short one and a part. please don't hate me. I really had a hectic schedule. with all these duties and exams i don't see any free time to continue the story. also i don't know how to put a hot story between them... so if you have some ideas please do tell. i need some ideas on how to come up with a hot scene and and legit ending. i promise after this one i'll update as soon as possible...**

**thank you for the reviews anyway...**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Legend of Korra or anything.

LAST CHAPTER part 1

Korra ran and ran sometimes looks back to see if Lin was still chasing her. Despite of all that's happened she managed to paint a smile on her face and laugh out loud. She kept on running and shouting " Tenzin! Bumi!" Lin couldn't also help but to smile. She was glad that even with the fact the lost her bending she knew that she hadn't loose everything. She can see her. She can feel her and right now that's all that matters. She wondered if ever she won't be able to gain her bending back, is being with Korra enough for her. She wondered. Still she is happy that Korra is now smiling. She loved her and making her happy is enough. She chased Korra all around the temple. Korra kept on running round and around the whole island. Then she stopped at the docks. She didn't even remember why she was running. Korra stopped and looked at the sky. This caught Lin's attention and stopped a few meters away from her. She looked up but she saw nothing. Lin looked back to Korra. Korra is still staring at the empty sky. Lin noticed a drop of tear ran down on her cheek. Silence dawned over them.

" Why is it so empty?" Korra said, still looking up at the sky. Lin walked towards her. She looked up in the sky the same with Korra. " Who knows?" Lin answered. A minute passed then Korra spoke again. " Who knows? That's the best you've got?" Korra looked at Lin. Her beauty stunned her. The dim shine of the moon traced her curves and body. She saw the perfect imperfection drawn on her cheeks. After a while Lin looked at her. "Who knows is the best I've got for now. I can't say the proper word. I'm afraid that if I start verbalizing my emotions, you might get the wrong idea or perhaps can't understand anything." Korra smirked and placed a gentle kiss on her scarred cheeks.

They both looked at the empty sky for a minute or so, then Lin broke the silence. " Korra, why don't we go out of here for a while? Before we go to aunt Katara?" Lin asked still staring at the sky. This shocked Korra for a moment because she is always the one who put the advances on Lin. " You asking me on a date?" Korra asked now looking at her with an eyebrow raised in curiosity. " Call it what you want. Date or not date. Whatever it is do you want to go?" Lin said with perfectly straight face. " Of course!" " Very well, let's go." Lin said as she headed back inside the temple. " You mean now? As in now?" Lin just looked at her. Korra seemed to understand her look and said, " oh right right… why are you going in anyway?" " I have to get my coat and tell someone I trust in these kind of matters." Lin said. " who?" Korra asked. " Asami of course." Lin answered. " when did you and Asami get along so well?" Korra asked. " Oh, we did some things that lead us to a deeper kind of relationship?" Lin teased. " what?" Korra said in shock as they both went inside.

Lin told Asami about them leaving for the night. She promised to return Korra back before they leave for South Pole. Asami approved and helped them to sneak out. Korra kept on asking Lin on where they are headed. Lin just kept teasing her on the way. Few hours later they arrived at the familiar and close to Lin's heart. Basingse. Korra obviously don't know where she is. Until they arrived at the big house at the top of the hill. It was very calm and peaceful. It's like the earth is within her. Although she is from the southern water tribe, earth bending is her second favorite after water. She never felt the earth deeply reaching the roots within her. " say, it this your house?" Korra guessed. " what do you think?" Lin said. " Maybe it is your house." Korra answered. " Korra, it's not just any other house. This is our house." Lin said. " Our house, you mean us?" Korra said, confused. " It can be, if you want. This is where I grew up. Where I trained. Where my mother and I spend time fooling around. This house, she built it by herself. Of course my grand parents used to come here. Still, this is the place where I feel the most peaceful and happiest. And also the place where I feel the loneliness, sadness and hurtful memories come back to me." Lin said as she brushed her hand to the walls and walked towards the garden. " Hurtful?" Korra asked. " Yes, hurtful. When my mother died, I almost didn't visit this place. When things with Tenzin and me are over, I never wanted to be in this place. Still the happiest because every time I look in every corner of this room, I see peaceful memories I shared." Lin took her guitar and sat down on the floor. " you play guitar?" Korra asked. " Back then, but I don't know now." Lin strummed the guitar. She gently plucked it looking for the tune in her that drifted away years ago. " " Let me get something to eat. You go ahead and take a shower." Lin said as she stood up and went back in. Korra followed her and took a nice long warm bath. After Korra, Lin took a bath and went back to the garden with snacks. "Did you have a nice bath?" Lin asked as she offered Korra some snack. Korra took some and said " yes, it was. I would appreciate it more if you went in with me." Korra leaned and kissed Lin's cheeks. " You're gonna use that excuse to sleep with me." Lin said as she settled down and held her guitar. Korra laughed. " hey sing a song." Korra requested. " okay. what song do you want?" Lin asked. " Any song would be fine." Korra said.

" ok. But before that, here." Lin handed her a piece of paper. "What's this for?" Korra asked. " Every time I sing a song tear a part of it. As you tear, place your regrets, disappointments and emotions you want to go away. No re-tearing of the part that has already been torn. You have to be aware that I happen to know a lot of songs." Lin explained. " that's kind a hard." Korra complained. " you are free to cry." Lin added. Korra was about to say something but Lin started. Lin sang 48 songs already. Korra eyes were already red from crying. " feel good?" Lin asked. " Yeah, I hate you." Korra said. Lin just smiled. " I hate that you know about these things. I hate that I love you. I hate it." Korra complained. " really? Then tear some more. Get ready for the next song." Lin sang two more songs. " maybe that's enough." Lin said as she placed the guitar gently beside her. " do you still have paper left?" Lin asked. " you are really good at these things. It's exact. Did you plan these the whole time?" Korra asked. " no." Lin simply answered. " Liar. What do I do with these any way?" Korra asked. " It will be blown away." " Then let it be." Lin said. "how, there's no wind." Korra said. " you have air. Use you bending. Just because you lost the others doesn't mean you have lost them all. It applies to everything. I lost my mother, uncle Aang, uncle Sokka, and Tenzin but I never did loose everything." Lin said. " What do you mean?" Korra asked. " I have you. Not just you, Asami and the others. I got in better terms with Tenzin and Pema. I got to experience the fun with their kids. It came back. Of course there will be disappointments and regrets in the future but there's always hope. Don't you ever think that because your bending was lost you can't use the other one? Don't think that you're a failure because you are not. You are just a human. You err." Lin said. " I'm not just a human. I'm the avatar." Korra said. " Avatar is just a title. A job perhaps. Have you forgotten that you were the one who made those things clear between us? These are just titles. Beneath those, are humans. And as a human, we are imperfect. We try to be but we can't. We commit errors. That's what makes you so different with others. You know who you are and don't care of what others may think of you. You pursue what you want and work hard in everything even though they don't seem to notice. Even I may not notice it but it makes you unique that everybody else. ' Who knows' is my answer a while ago because you might have the explanation for seeing an empty sky. I didn't see an empty sky. I saw the moon. Even if it's behind us. The sky is so vast. Don't let others narrow it for you." Korra stared at her in silence, absorbing what she just said. Then she took a stance and blew the papers up in the sky so hard that it started to rain. Korra stood there as she felt the rain drenching her. Lin just watched at her, smiling. Then Korra looked at her and gave her the smile that only her can see. It felt warm and melting. Then Korra started to dance like crazy enjoying the rain as it grew harder. Lin watched at her. She couldn't stop smiling. Then Korra grabbed her hand and both of them danced under the rain. They didn't care about anything. It is like the most natural thing to do. Then Korra stopped and grabbed Lin's slim waist and positioned them in a waltz. Korra took the lead. They dance waltz. Looking directly at each other's eye. Both of them weren't talking. Silence was around them, only the rain and thunder can be heard. They danced waltz for a few minutes and before they anyone knew it, they were kissing passionately as they go inside the house.

~to be continued~


	17. Last chapter part 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Legend of Korra or anything.

LAST CHAPTER

_Knock knock_

~silence

_Knock knock_

_~silence_

" Korra, are you there? It's me. Tenzin. I know you've been feeling down but trust me. You'll get back your bending. My mother, Katara will heal you."

~_silence_

"Korra? Are you even…" Tenzin opened the door to Korra's room. "…here. And you are not." Tenzin closed the door and asked an air acolyte who happened to passed by. " have you seen Korra? She's not in her room." " No sir, I haven't seen her." the acolyte answered and went on to his duties. " Where could she be?" Tenzin said. " Where who?" Bumi suddenly appeared. " Come on, it's almost dawn. I'll go take you to South Pole." " Korra's not in her room." Tenzin said worried. " Maybe she's here around the temple somewhere. I'll go an tell the others to look for her." Bumi said. " Thank you. I'll go and prepare. I'm just worried." Bumi placed his hand on Tenzin's shoulder and said, " Hey, loosen up. She's a grown woman and she knows what's the best for her. Put a little more faith in her. She's the Avatar after all."

Everyone was looking now for Korra. Then Bolin noticed, " Hey, has anyone noticed that Chief Bei Fong is nowhere to be found too?" Everyone looked at each other and they all shook their heads. " You're right." Mako said. " _Damn those two. I thought they are going back before dawn. Where could they be? Why did I even let those two go on somewhere." _Asami said to herself. Mako secretly whispered to his girlfriend and asked. " Do you know any of this?" " Hey, what's that suppose to mean? Are you accusing me of something." Asami said. " that's not it. I mean you are their godparent." Mako said. " Godparent? Do you think I'm that old? I'm their friend and I don't know any of this." Mako looked at her suspiciously. He knew that she was lying. Asami couldn't look at Mako, which makes it obvious that she knows something. " Fine. I.. may have… sort of… granted their permission to go out last night." Asami finally admitted to her boyfriend. " What? Do you realize what you've done?" Mako said almost heard by everyone. " What?" Bolin said, which got the attention of the others. Mako and Asami turned around and found everyone's attention at them. " Uhh…" Mako scratched his head and whispered to Asami " What do we do now?" Asami sighed and said " we should tell them. Mako, go tell them." Before Mako can complain Asami told them in a loud voice " Mako here has something to say. All eyes on Mako. Everyone was waiting. Mako looked at them and was pressured. He couldn't form words. "Actually about Korra and Lin… they are…" before Mako could continue, " Hey, what are you doing? Let's go, the ship's ready!" Korra shouted at them. Beside her is Lin on her of course uniform and coat. They were all shocked. " How did you two get in there?" Asami shouted in annoyance since she was very worried. Asami climbed aboard and punched Korra in the head. " hey what's that for?" Korra said as she hugged Lin for protection. Lin just smiled but deep inside was kind of scared at Asami. "_what a tough girl. To think that she just made Korra afraid of her. I should be more careful especially in talking to her." _Lin caressed Korra's head. " That's for worrying me and giving me headaches when you two are out goofing around." Asami said as she cracked her knuckles for impending punch on Korra. " Why don't we call it a truce for now?" Lin said as she waved a white handkerchief. " We're sorry to make you worry. But here's a special something for you." Lin gave her a necklace. Asami accepted it and said thank you. " we're even now." Korra said as she got up and gathered her composure. " Even your ass!" Asami said and punch Korra again. " Hey hey, what do we have here?" Bumi said as the others climbed aboard with him. Asami and Korra stopped fighting and Lin just smiled. The others were shocked to see that Lin was smiling. Korra also looked at her and smiled. " Hey Lin, what's with you today? You're smiling. Something happened? Care to share?" Bumi teased. Lin was caught off guard. "_ shit, I smiled unconsciously. Now Bumi will tease me until I tell him. Damn. Also Tenzin and the others will suspect. Why do I have to smile anyways?" _Lin thought. Lin stopped smiling but blushed. " I…I'm not smiling. Leave me alone!" Lin said trying to hide her blush. " Heh… what's with you? You're even stuttering, on top of that you're blushing." Bumi teased some more which made Tenzin raise his eyebrow with curiosity. " Hey, Tenzin, I think Lin's in love!" Bumi said. Tenzin's eyes were so big. He couldn't believe what he's hearing now. " Is this true Lin? Who is it?" Tenzin asked. Since Lin also liked to tease Tenzin and Bumi she said, "oh, just someone." Tenzin and Bumi looked at each other clearly eager to know who is it. This made Lin happy for a little bit. Brings back the old times. Of course, Lin didn't show any hint of happiness in her face. " oh stop it you two. You're like girls." Pema said. " How long are we gonna keep this up? Come on and let's go to aunt Katara." Lin told the two guys. Of course Bumi and Tenzin were scared and they went to the headquarters and ordered to set sail.

~while on the way to South Pole

" Korra, how are you feeling?" Tenzin approached Korra on the railings. Korra looked at him and gave him a big smile. " Never better. In fact, I feel like training my air bending now." Korra said as she made a muscle on her arm. Tenzin smiled in relief. " _that's a relief. You're healing yourself. It's the best medicine." _ Tenzin thought. Tenzin smiled back.

" Don't worry. I will train you with my all. My mother…"

" Yeah, I believe in her. I believe that she can do something about this. And if the odds are still against me, it doesn't matter. Even with one bending left, I am still the avatar and I'll protect everyone. I'll even surpass Aang!" Korra said as she gave a big smile to Tenzin.

Tenzin have always thought of Korra as his daughter. He will protect her, guide her will of his power and teach her that there is to teach about everything he knows. Tenzin hugged Korra. Korra was surprised in his action bug nagged it off and hugged him back. Korra being so far away from her parents also thought of Tenzin as her father. She will do everything to protect everything that is important to him and important to her.

" Wow, this is a rare sight." Pema said as she approached the two with their newborn, Rohan. " Hey Pema. Tenzin is being a softie." Korra teased. Korra approached Pema and looked at Rohan. " He's so… squishy." Korra said as she touched Rohan's cheeks. " Squishy? What the heck is that?" Lin said as she appeared behind them with her hands crossed in front of her. They all looked back at her. " Huh! Since when were you standing there?!" Korra said. " Since you and Tenzin shared a lovely hug." Lin said as went towards them and elbowed Tenzin. " My oh my. Tenzin is showing his softie side." Lin teased as she went to the other side of Pema to play with Rohan. " You're right! Even I as her wife haven't that in ages." Pema said as they laugh. " What's that suppose to mean?" Tenzin said in confusion but the two ladies just giggled leaving him in a confused state. " and what do you mean by squishy? Are you uncle Sokka who sees babies squishy?" Lin said as she looked at Korra. " What? Rohan really looks squishy." Korra said as she played with Rohan's cheeks. " … so squishy."

" So what were you two talking about?" Pema changed the topic. " oh nothing, just Tenzin lifting my spirits. Hehe. Hey Pema, may I?" Korra said as she gestured to carry the baby. " Sure, just be careful." Pema handed Rohan to Korra. Korra seems to be fascinated. She carried the baby with so much care. Lin couldn't stop staring at her. She saw how Korra treated Rohan like a fragile glass and how her eyes sparkled. Since Pema knows there's something between Korra and Lin, she smirked and an idea came up. " I'm so tired. Lin…" Pema said as she placed her hands on Lin's shoulders snapping Lin out of her own world. " Uhh… yes?" Lin answered. " Will you and Korra look after Rohan" Pema said as she showed her best puppy dog eyes. She knew Lin was a softie when it comes to children. " Are you sure? I don't know anything about taking care of newborns." Lin said. " Oh… I'm sure you two will work it out just fine." Pema said as sparkles in her eyes are becoming visible. Korra didn't mind the conversation Pema and Lin are having. She was in her own world with Rohan. _"I have a bad feeling about this. It's like she wanted this to happen. What is she thinking? Does she know? about… me and Korra?" _Lin thought. " Is that okay with you Pema? When the first three kids were born you almost didn't want anyone else to…" Pema gave Tenzin a glare. A glare that 'say-one-more-word-and-I'll-skin-you-and-dip-you-i n-salt'. Tenzin didn't finish his sentence instead he gulped like he knew what's on her mind and said " on the other hand, it's perfect for Lin and Korra to take care of Rohan for a while because you need rest." Tenzin had a cold sweat and didn't dare to speak anymore. _"Wow the power of Pema over Tenzin is really scary."_ Lin thought as she dropped a cold sweat and gulped too. " If it's okay with you, then we'll be happy to help." Lin said as she elbowed Korra snapping her out of daze. " Yeah. I guess?" Korra said as she went back into playing with Rohan. " That's great! Thank you so much. Well then Tenzin and I will be in our quarters. Thank you." Pema said as she dragged Tenzin.

" Hey, where are they going? They left Rohan here." Korra said. Lin face palmed herself and mumbled " this is going to be a long day." " What? Did you say something?" Korra asked. " Nothing. They asked us to take care of Rohan for today." Lin said. " sweet. Let's go to my room and play with him." Korra said as she excitedly went to her room.

~Meanwhile

Mako is sitting in a corner in the captain's cabin because of seasickness. The trio were dragged by Bumi and showed them how things were done. Bolin and Asami were eager learn. Bolin tried to maneuver the ship while Bumi is guiding him. Asami was talking to one crewmember asking him to teach her how the big guns work. Mako sat there alone, with a bucket on his hand and kept puking. " This is the best! Bolin and Asami eager to learn while Mako is sitting in the corner puking his guts!" Bumi shouted.

~Korra's room

Korra played peek-a-boo with Rohan, which send him laughing. Rohan giggled and giggled, laugh and laugh at Korra. Lin just looked at Korra in an odd way. She couldn't comprehend why Rohan is sent laughing his guts out when Korra's action is very idiotic. " What?" Korra said as she carried Rohan. " What 'what'?" Lin asked with her one eyebrow raised. " Well, you've been staring at me like I'm doing something odd." Korra said. " It's just that you acting like an idiot." Lin said. " heh, is that jealously?" Korra teased. " wha? What are you talking about?" Lin said as she covered her blush. " She's jealous. Isn't she Rohan?" Korra said as she held onto Rohan. Rohan giggled in response. "Haha, see, even Rohan agreed with me." Korra said. " How is called agreeing to you? He just giggled." Lin defended herself. " Don't worry, you're still the number one in my heart." Korra said as she kissed Lin's cheek. " Shut up." Lin said still blushing. " Here, why don't you carry him?" Korra said as she gestured to give Rohan to her. Lin hesitated at first but Korra insisted. Lin didn't have a choice but to carry Rohan. Lin smiled as she carried Rohan. " He's so… squishy." Lin said. " Squishy huh?" Korra teased as she gave Lin a kiss on the lips. Soon Rohan yawned and fell asleep on Lin's hands. Lin carefully placed Rohan at the bed. Lin and Korra looked at each other and shared a small giggle.

" Thank you for last night." Korra said as she placed her hand on Lin's.

" If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be able to dig out of this deep hole I was in." Korra continued as she motioned to kiss her lover. Lin obliged and kissed her too. " You also did the same for me." Lin said as she cupped Korra's face with her other hand. They stared for a moment and they looked back at Rohan. To their surprise, they thought they were sharing a moment in private but Rohan was staring at them. Korra giggled, " How much have you seen?" as she addressed Rohan. Rohan just stared at them then laughed. Korra and Lin laughed with him. " You sly boy." Lin said as she lay beside Rohan. Korra smiled and lay on the other side. Then they both went to sleep.

~ Dining hall

" Where are Lin and Korra?" Bumi asked before they chow down on the food served. " I'll go get them." Asami volunteered. " I'll come with you." Pema said. They arrived at Korra's door and knocked but no one answered. Pema opened the door gently and saw the three of them sleeping peacefully. Asami gently woke Lin up. Pema carried Rohan which woke Korra. " what's going on?" Korra asked groggily as she rubbed her eyes. " it's dinner time." Asami answered. " both of you, wash your faces and go to the dining hall now." Pema went already to the dining hall. " and no goofing around." Asami added and went to follow Pema. " Well, you heard her. No goofing around." Lin said but before she got up Korra caught her and laid her back on bed. Quickly, Korra straddled on top of her. " But I like goofing around." Korra said as she kissed Lin passionately. Korra darted her tongue on Lin's mouth, which created an opening. This action shocked Lin but went with it. Korra and Lin's tongue danced while they kissed. After a ling passionate, and hot kiss, they gasped for air. Both were panting heavily, " Where did you even learn how to do that?" Lin asked as she tried to catch her breath. " I had a great teacher, who taught me how to do it last night." Korra said as she got off on Lin. Lin chuckled as they both made their way out.

" what took you so long?" Bumi asked as the two took their respective places. They ate whole-heartedly.

~ Late at night

" Hey there gorgeous." Korra said as she approached Lin at the railings. Lin didn't look back as if she didn't hear a thing. " Hey. What's wrong?" Korra said as she hugged Lin from the back. " Oh… hey. What 'what's wrong?" Lin said as she faced Korra not breaking their hug. " Are you okay? You seem out." Korra touched her forehead to check for fever. " Hey you have fever." Korra said " I'm fine." Lin said as she removed Korra's hand from her forehead. " yeah you're fine. Now let's go inside." Korra said as she guided Lin. Lin looked pale with cold sweat and fever. Korra headed towards Lin's room. Korra removed her uniform and covered her with blanket. She went to the bathroom and got a wet towel. She gave Lin sponge bath. " I'll go get some soup for you." Korra said but before she could go, Lin caught her hand. " Don't go. Stay with me." Lin said. Korra looked at her and lay beside her lover. Lin cuddled in Korra's chest. Lin could hear Korra's heartbeat. "I'm sorry." Lin whispered enough for Korra to hear. " Sorry for what?" Korra said as she kissed Lin's head. " For getting sick. You had to take care of me." Lin said as she closed her eyes. " no need to be sorry. I love you. I'll do this whenever you need it." Korra said as she observed Lin's face asleep. She liked her face while sleeping. Minutes later she fell asleep.

~ early morning

Lin woke up better than last night. She looked at the person giving her warmth. She smiled and planted a soft kiss on her lover's lips. Korra woke up. " I'm sorry, I didn't…" Korra kissed Lin. " You're okay?" Korra asked. " yeah better than ever." Lin replied. Korra tried to get up but Lin stopped her. " Let's… stay like this for a while. Just for a while." Lin said. Korra smiled. " Gee, I didn't know that you were such a cuddler." Korra teased. Lin slightly punched Korra's guts. They stayed like that for a moment. Just then they felt the ship stopped and they heard Bumi shouted. " We have arrived! I welcome you South Pole."

" Looks like we arrived without noticing it." Lin said as she tried to get up. She wobbled a little bit but Korra caught her.

" Still dizzy?" Korra asked as she helped her get up.

" Yeah a little bit. I'm fine though." Lin said as she tried to reach for her clothes on the chair nicely arranged. She smiled. " Thank you for taking care of me and for… arranging my uniform."

Korra blushed by the compliment. " You influenced me by some of your organizing-stuff. And can you even carry those? It's too heavy."

" I was the chief of police for nothing. Come on let's go. They are waiting." Lin said as she tried to put on her uniform but she was weak to lift it.

" Geez, I have some clothes you can just wear them." Korra said as she offered her extra pair of shirt and jeans thick enough to make Lin's body warm from the freezing climate. Lin gladly accepted it and place on her favorite coat.

~South Pole

" Mother, Father!" Korra shouted but she didn't ran towards them because she is holding Lin in her other hand helping her to maintain her balance.

" Korra… and, what's wrong with chief Bei Fong?" her mother answered as she ran towards them giving Korra a hand on helping Lin.

" Hi, nice to see you. I'm Lin Bei Fong. You can call me Lin." Lin said in a weakened voice.

" I'm sorry for the disturbance, for having a fever in a wrong time." Lin apologized.

" No, don't apologize. Come let's go inside and warm up. Master Katara is waiting."

They all went inside. Katara looked over Lin's fever first and gave her something to at least lessen her temperature.

" Here let me get your coat." Korra's father offered. When Lin removed her coat everyone was surprised to see Lin wearing Korra's clothes.

" She couldn't lift her uniform so I gave her my extra clothes." Korra explained as she trailed her eyes to Lin from head to foot like inspecting her.

" Well, Lin goes first." Korra said.

" No you go first. You are priority." Lin said.

Korra didn't argue anymore.

Then Katara turned to Korra and they went inside the room.

~Inside the room

" You seem so happy." Katara told Korra while preparing her water.

" Yeah. It's like I never felt the loneliness that Amon gave me when my bending was taken." Korra smiled at her.

" Is that so?" Katara said as she approached Korra and bended the water she prepared earlier into her.

" Yeah. It's because someone I really love gave me strength." Korra said still in high spirits.

" Hmm. May I know who this person is?" Katara asked as she continued to bend the water.

" Well, yeah since I trust my master but please don't judge me." Korra pleaded while a blush on her cheeks appeared.

" Korra, it doesn't matter who this person is, as long as you're both happy. Is this someone I know?" Katara teased.

" Uhh… The blush on Korra's cheeks reddened furiously. " yeah… it is someone you know." Korra said sheepishly.

Katara didn't answer for a moment since she concentrated on her healing techniques and found something awful.

" Sorry, I was preoccupied with healing you. So this is someone I know." Katara said as she painted a worry face while trying her best to gain back Korra's bending.

Korra sensed it already that something is bothering her master. She already felt that this is something she might not take and might plummet down to the dig she tried to cover up with her lover. So, she decided to deviate the topic for a while and said with a chuckle. " Yeah. It's Lin Bei Fong."

As soon as Korra said it, this caught Katara off guard. She didn't speak for a moment.

" I know, weird right?" Korra said as she tried her best to hide her sadness from the seriousness of her state.

" It's not weird Korra. I approve of it. It doesn't really matter to me whether you are both ladies and have a big difference when it comes to age. Like I said as long as you're both happy. I will support you." Katara said as she stopped healing Korra.

Katara faced her seriously. " Korra, you know already the seriousness of this matter. I'm sorry. You're link to the other bending has been destroyed completely excluding the air element. I'm truly sorry." Katara said with sadness on her face.

Korra knew it and instead of crying or depressing over it she chuckled and gave her master a warm smile. Katara was confused by her action.

" Why are you smiling?" Katara asked.

" I am because I know you did your best. It doesn't really matter if I only have ine bending. I am still the avatar. I am the reincarnation of Aang and all the other avatars. I know they did their best in protecting the world and so do I. Even with one bending I will be the best avatar the world has ever seen. I will surpass my predecessors including Aang. I will protect this world from any evil that will harm my precious home." Korra said smiling with all determination and hope.

Katara smiled and gave Korra a big hug. " Thank Master Katara. I need some time alone to think things over." Katara nodded and opened the door to give Korra some space.

~ Living room

All of them were worrying about Korra especially Lin. She was the quietest yet anxious inside on what will happen. Just then the door opened and Katara came out with a sad look on her face.

" I tried everything in my power but I cannot restore Korra's bending."

" But you are the best healer in the world. You have to keep trying." Lin insisted.

" The connections to other elements were deeply severed. I cannot do anything." Katara explained.

Before anyone could speak the door opened. Korra had a worried look on her face. As she looked up everyone's faces tell her that they were sorry.

" It's going to be alright Korra." Tenzin said on behalf of them.

Lin noticed the look on Korra's face. That was the same face she had when her bending was taken away. She felt sorry. She knew that even with her smiles the wound inside of her would become almost impossible to heal. That's what she experienced a long time ago, trapped in a deep hole that not even anyone could fathom. She was really worried.

" No, it's not. I need some air." Korra said as she walked out of the house.

~Alone

Korra sat down on the edge of the cliff. She couldn't help the tears to continuously flow. She thought she was going to be okay. She promised Lin that she would. Until a familiar red and yellow monk uniform approached her.

" not now Tenzin."

" but you called me hear."

With a different voice from what she was expecting she turned around to see Aang.

" Aang" she smiled

" You finally connected with your spiritual self."

" how?"

" when we hit our lowest point, we are open to greatest change." Then all the reincarnations of the avatar appeared right before her. All the avatars gave back her bending once again. The feeling that ran in her veins came rushing. The feeling of bending came back in her again. That feeling of power, warmth and strength came back rushing into her. As she opened her eyes, in her avatar state, she bended the air, fire, earth and water. She was herself again. The life came back to her.

Not too distant from her someone saw her bending came back. As soon as Korra landed on her feet she looked back to see her lover smiled with tears on her eyes. Korra ran towards her and kissed her ever so deeply, passionately and filled with pure love. " I love you so much. I never wanted to be separated with you again. I will protect you. That's why… Korra knelt down on one knee. Lin knew this position. She was surprised and the tears from her eyes wouldn't stop flowing. " Lin Bei Fong, the woman I love with all my life. Will you be mine forever?" Korra made an ice ring with their names engraved on it. Lin was so surprised that instead of answering Korra, she tackled her making Korra lie on the icy ground and Lin on top. Lin kissed her. As soon as they broke the kiss Korra asked, " Is that a yes?" " Of course you idiot. It's a YES" Lin said as she wiped her tears. Korra's tear wouldn't stop flowing when Lin said yes. Korra placed on the ring on Lin's ring finger. " This ring will never melt. This represents my forever love to you and making you mine. Forever." Korra said. " I'm yours, forever and ever." Lin answered and they kissed again. " Let's go back and tell them." Lin said. " are you sure?" Korra asked since she knew before Lin didn't want anyone to know about their relationship. " I am sure. I'm tired of hiding my feelings. I love you and I want the world to know that you are mine." Lin said as they got up. " Okay!" Korra agreed. " Naga, gather everyone." Naga obeyed and went to fetch the others. " We won't go back?" Lin asked. " I will restore your bending first then tell everyone." Korra said as they both went on their way.

~ Restoration and confession

Lin knelt in front of Korra like doing a wedding proposal. Korra went into her avatar state, which surprised everyone. Korra placed her thumb on Lin's forehead like Amon did when he takes away bending but the difference is there is warmth in Korra's power. After a moment, Lin felt her bending came back. She stood up and bended the rocks. It worked. Her bending was back. " I'm so proud of you." Tenzin complimented Korra. " Thank you. And I have something to say. Actually not only me, also Lin." Korra announced. This confused the others who don't know about them especially Korra's parents and Tenzin. " Lin and I are… Korra stopped and looked at Lin. Lin nodded giving her the 'go' signal. The others who already knew about it were smirking. Tenzin could not hold the tension anymore and asked " are what?"

" are ENGAGED"

"WHAT?!" all of them exclaimed even those who knew about them.

" engaged? but how?" Asami asked. She didn't know if she was going to be happy or what?

Both Lin and Korra raised their ringed fingers. Pema rushed in to see them closely. Katara was smiling at the back. Asami went with Pema to look closely. Korra's parents are about to faint.

" Wait but before anything else, we would like to explain. Especially to you, Mr and Mrs Korra's parents." Lin said

" Wha… what about me?" Tenzin asked still in the state of deep confusion.

" Oh shut it Tenzin just listen to what we have to say." Lin glared at him.

"This started when I first arrived at Republic city. I met her and I was amazed. I thought it was nothing until she caught me at Toph's grave thinking things over. I went to her apartment and told her how I feel." Korra explained

" I felt it too when we first met at the station. It was really strange and I also thought it was nothing. Until some time ago, I saw her crying in front of the station. I couldn't help but to get worried about her since she was in that state so I made sure that she could go back to the temple safe. Then things when berserk from there. I couldn't get rid of her in my mind, which ended up hurting her. Not until she told me what she feels. Of course, before I agreed into this, I pointed out to her the factors why we shouldn't be together. She didn't mind they and I also allowed myself to fall in love again. Lin added.

" A lot of things happened between us." Korra said.

"It wouldn't be into your liking but what I really feel about your daughter is true and pure." Lin said.

" When I lost my bending, Lin took me into a little side trip to their house at Ba Sing Se." Korra said. " She helped me into being strong and willed. I would have never made it out of the pit I have made."

" The same thing goes for me." Lin added.

Korra's parents were thinking deeply about the matter. Tenzin was already red as tomato as he tried to absorb what they have just said.

" Korra, are you sure?" Korra's mother asked.

" Yes mother, I love Lin and that's it. I don't expect you to accept it right away, but every second of the day that I'm not with her feels like a thousand avatars have been reincarnated have passed. I want to be with her the rest of my life." Korra answered

Korra's parents looked at each other and smiled.

" What's that smile about?" Korra asked in confusion about their smile

" Korra, we know how you feel and we've felt it the moment you landed on the ship. It became clearer when Lin here went to go looking for you after you left a while ago even with the fever creeping into her." Korra's father said.

" But how did?" Lin asked

" It's mother intuition." Pema answered

" So it was you mom and told dad and dad agreed because it's father's intuition?" Korra said

" Yes. but as long as you're happy. We are too." Korra's father said

" Thank you!" Korra gave her parents a big hug and kisses.

" Thank you so much for understanding." Lin said formally.

" There's no need to be formal." Korra's mother said.

" You are part of our family now." Korra's father said.

" So Tenzin, what is your take on this?" Pema asked

" I would still like to argue abut it, but if they are satisfied then I am too. You have my blessing." Tenzin said.

" Looks like someone has a change of heart. But thank you Tenzin you know how it means to me." Lin said as she gave a pat of is shoulder.

Everyone was happy by the result and after dinner…

" Mom, Dad… we'll use the house okay so sleep here in Master Katara's we need sometime alone! Bye."Korra said as she dragged Lin into their house

The two were shocked and didn't know what to do.

" It will be fine. don't worry about them." Master Katara assured them and led them back to the house.

~ Korra's residence

" Now that were all alone… we can continue the session we left in Ba Sing Se." Korra said seductively as she little by little took off Lin's clothing.

" You sure are hasty." Lin said as she also took off Korra's clothing.

Korra checked Lin's temperature and it already went back to normal.

" wow, you sure have a healthy and strong body." Korra teased as she leaned closer.

"you've hadn't seen much of me." Lin teased

" well then let's see who will last longer!" Korra said as she tackled Lin in her bed.

* * *

**that's the end of the story:) i may add some extra chapters soon:)) like i promised this is a long one:))**

**thank you for all of your reviews and support.**

**wait for other stories i will write and i promise it will be much better:)**

**thank you:))**


End file.
